PACTO DE AMOR
by HinataBueso93
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando el amor toca a tu puerta demasiado tarde? ¿Qué hacer cuando amar se vuelve pecado, y te lamentas por lo que sientes? Una mujer casa, Una mujer comprometida. le importa acaso al amor un pacto hecho en papel, un pacto mundano. "No. entre tu y yo hay algo mas fuerte... nuestro pacto aunque prohibido, es un pacto de amor." -NH & SS en conjunto con: MariaTheCharmix
1. Chapter 1

**N&amp;H Fanfic.**

**Declaimer: **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, solo de fans y para fans.**

**CAPITULO I**

**¿Amor?**

**…****..**

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mientas sentía su cuerpo arremeter violentamente contra mí, sin vacilar, sin sentimientos, puro y simple deseo, vaciar el cuerpo, saciar las ganas. No habían palabras bonitas, ni caricias estremecedoras, no, nada de eso, no estaba estipulado el amor en nuestro contrato, sí, eso era lo que nos unía, un contrato, un papel. Nada más.

¿Amor? No eso no existe entre nosotros, solo conveniencia, simple juego de intereses.

_-No te preocupes- _esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, -_no te preocupes, que la convivencia hace ley, y el amor viene después- _llevo un año esperando ese _–después- _pero aun no llega.

Siento su fuego llenar mi interior, y un gruñido se escapa de sus labios… _¡odio esto!_ Por más que lo hacemos no logro sentir esas mariposas, calambres, cosquillas, impulsos eléctricos… o como le llamen, nada de lo que las chicas me han dicho que ellas sienten, eso, eso llamado clímax.

Sale de mi interior, se recuesta a mi lado, dándome la espalda, ahí acabo nuestra interacción de la noche.

Se da la vuelta y cubre la mitad de su sudoroso cuerpo con una sábana, no me mira, no me besa, ni me pregunta si me gusto, si lo disfrute; es lo mejor porque de lo contrario no sabría que responderle.

Pasan las horas y sigo ahí, acostada a la par de un hombre que dice ser mi esposo, con el que salgo a las reuniones, y me exhibo ante la gente; patética; pero así es esta sociedad, vive de mentiras y falsedades, y por supuesto nosotros no somos la excepción.

Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

**FLASBACK**

**_-_**Hinata, el será tu futuro esposo, espero que sepas cumplir con tus responsabilidades y hagas digno el apellido que llevas-

-Si padre-

Como siempre, no sabes negarte, no sabes decir que no, que pasa Hinata, porque no te niegas, no conoces a este sujeto, ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto? Dos, tres, quien sabe. Y ahora será tu esposo, que vueltas de la vida, Bueno, al menos padre se ve orgulloso, al menos serviré de algo a mi familia, si, esto lo hago por el futuro de mi hermana, por el bienestar de mi familia.

-Uchiha Sasuke, el pidió tu mano, y nada me honra más que una alianza con su familia, alianza que se llevara a cabo a través de su matrimonio-

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Hacia un año de aquella boda arreglada, y el tiempo parecía pasar más despacio, más pesado.

La convivencia no hace ley, eso es mentira, pasa el tiempo y aun no me acostumbro a él, a su frialdad y a su egocentrismo, no me acostumbro a ser la muñeca que exhibe cada vez que sale, no me acostumbro a ser el objeto con el que descarga sus deseos.

Pero esta vida me toco, gracias a mi sacrificio el bienestar de mi familia se ha mantenido. Si recordar eso me ayuda a llevar mi cruz.

Lo miro mientras duerme, como deseara saber lo que piensa, es tan hermético, a pesar del tiempo sigo sin conocer a este hombre.

Bueno Hinata siéntete orgullosa estas casada con uno de los Abogados más famosos de Tokio, eres la mujer de un hombre rico y cotizado. Que más puedes pedirle a la vida.

-_amor-_

_¿Qué? Estas demente, saca esas ideas de tu cabeza, deja de pensar estupideces, el amor no está hecho para mi, personas como yo, no, primero está mi deber, mi apellido, mi familia… el amor, el amor no cabe en mi ecuación._

**-0-**

Amaneció como siempre, sin nada nuevo, sin nada interesante, sentados, como era de costumbre, tomando el desayuno que había preparado, una taza de café, panqueques y mermelada.

Lo veía serio, degustando sus alimentos, no habían palabras en esa mesa, solo un acuerdo establecido, nuestros deberes y nuestras actividades eran automáticas, al igual que nuestras respuestas.

-Hinata, recuerda que esta noche es la cena con los nuevos socios del bufete, pasare por ti a las 8 de la noche, espero que estés lista, sabes que odio esperar-

Olvidaba esa odiosa fiesta, ahí voy de nuevo, el adorno del lic. Sasuke, su esposa, detesto tener que asistir a esos eventos, poner mi sonrisa falsa y congelarla toda la noche, mientras me mantengo al lado de mi esposo escuchando cosas que no comprendo, riendo de chistes que no me hacen gracias, recibiendo y dando halagos llenos de falsedad. Pero que más da, solo será una noche más.

-No te preocupes, estaré lista a las ocho-

-Bien, me voy-

-Que te vaya bien-

La puerta se cierra y quedo yo y mi soledad, la cual me ayudara a elegir el vestido para la dichosa fiesta.

**-0-**

7:45 y Sasuke ya está en casa, por supuesto, siempre puntual.

Me costó tanto arreglarme, se que a él le molestaría que no lo hiciera, pero creo que ese día me excedí, para ser una simple fiesta con los nuevos socios del bufete, unos americanos adinerados que traían sus empresas ha Japón y se asociaban con el bufete de mi esposo para que les representara legalmente.

Si seguro Sasuke querrá hoy más que nunca exhibir su gran adquisición.

Me recogí mi largo cabello en una cola de caballo, alta, con dos mechones más cortos que me caían a los lados del rostro y mi clásico flequillo cubriendo mi frente.

Un vestido blanco, de cuello alto y sin mangas, que dejaba la mitad de mi espalda al descubierto, El vestido era ajustado hasta la cintura, luego se tornaba holgado y largo, cubriendo hasta mis talones, dejando apenas a la vista mis zapatillas negras. Una cartera negra, collar y aretes negros que hacían contraste con mi vestido.

Perfectamente maquillada, bueno, algo debía haber aprendido después de tantas reuniones importantes a las que Sasuke me llevaba.

Baje las escaleras y el esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Me inspecciono pie a cabeza, parece estar conforme.

-Vamos-

Jalo mi brazo con su "delicadeza" tan típica y subimos a la limosina, un suspiro interno, aquí empezaba mi tortura.

**-0-**

_-Sasuke, que hermosa es tu esposa-_

_-Vaya que se gano la lotería con una mujer como ella Lic. Sasuke-_

_-Que suerte la Suya-_

_-Qué envidia-_

Y bla bla bla, ya me estaban cansando todas esa palabras, bueno, aunque a mi "querido esposo" parecían inflarle el ego.

Siempre lo mismo en esas dichosas fiestas, muchos viejos verdes mirándome, hombres tratando de alabar a la esposa de Sasuke, y por supuesto mil fanáticas del codiciado Uchiha maldiciéndome en su interior, apuñalándome con la mirada y deseando mi pronta muerte.

Las horas trascurrían y empezaba a pesarme el ambiente, aproveche que mi esposo se apartara de mi y subí hasta la azotea. –un poco de aire fresco me caerá bien-.

Estaba solo, nada mas la brisa que acariciaba mis mejillas y la luz de la luna que alumbraba el derredor.

Descongelo mi sonrisa y suspiro, si, un momento de relax. Camino hacia la orilla de la azotea, y apoyo mis brazos al cerco que rodea aquel lugar.

Tan absorta en mis pensamientos, en mis ideas, no lo note, no le sentí hasta que su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Parece que no soy el único que se aburre allá abajo-

Volteo el rostro y lo veo, ¡wow! el ser más hermoso que mis perlados ojos habían podido divisar.

Su tez morena, su hermosa cabellera rubia parecida a los rayos del sol, y sus ojos, que ojos, tan azules e hipnotizadores como el mismo cielo.

-¿podría acompañarla?-

_Claro que si, acompáñame, vamos dilo Hinata, habla, mueve tu boca, has algo, di algo, no actúes como retrasada mental, chica ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¡Responde!._

Apenas logro afirmar con mi cabeza y ahí aparece, como refrescando mi vista, que sonrisa tan hermosa, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan cálida y tan apacible.

Se coloca a la par mía y yo siento que el corazón me va estallar, y sigo sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ese es mi nombre-

_¡Dios mío! si sigue sonriendo así voy a perder la conciencia. _

_Que nombre tan interesante, "Naruto, como las ruedas de Naruto que lleva el Ramen". Jejeje sí que interesante y divertido nombre._

_Bueno... ahora dilo tú.. Di tu nombre, repite conmigo… Hyuga, Hy-u-ga Hi-na-ta. Vamos, apresúrate… Joder niña habla._

-Hy.…Hy...Hyuga Hi...Hinata-

_¡Excelente! hablaste, como retrasada… pero hablaste._

-Mucho gusto, Hinata-

Y me vuelvo a perder en su sonrisa y esos ojos azules, que será lo que tiene ese chico que me hace perder el raciocinio.

-El gu…gusto es...es mio Na…naruto-

Le sonrió, le sonrió sinceramente, La primer sonrisa verdadera de la noche.

Pero como la vida no osa ser tan buena conmigo, me trajo de golpe a la realidad.

-Hinata ¿qué haces aquí? te he buscado-

Sí, Sasuke, y realmente no se veía feliz al encontrarme ahí, y doy por finalizado mi momento feliz.

-Discúlpame Sasuke-

-Vamos-

Me toma del brazo tan fuerte que juraría me lo quería destrozar.

-¡Espera!...- intervino el rubio tomando el brazo de Sasuke -…¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así? ¿Quién te crees?-

-¡Su esposo!- comento con prepotencia y soltando el agarre de Naruto, quien a oír eso quedó paralizado.

Sasuke volvió a tomarme con fuerza el brazo he intentar llevarme hacia la puerta, pero Naruto de nuevo le detuvo el paso.

-Aunque eso sea verdad, no tienes derecho a tratarla así-

-¿y tú quién demonios te crees que eres para meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?-

-Un verdadero caballero, que no puede permitir que basuras como tú, maltraten de esa forma a las mujeres-

Pude sentir la tensión en el ambiente, así que intervine; antes que la furia hiciera de las suyas y esta fiesta acabara de la peor manera.

-Naruto, no te preocupes, él es mi esposo; yo estoy… bien- Comente cabizbaja. -vámonos Sasuke-

Antes de salir por la puerta que conducía al piso inferior, me di la libertad de verlo, una vez más, un instante.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Quién diría que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de este Fic, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor no olviden comentar, sugerencias, opiniones, lo que deseen… sus reviews son el alimento a mi motivación jejejejeje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, aquí está la continuación de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativas…. Se salió un poco (realmente mucho) de mi idea original para este capitulo, pero si lo continuaba a más seria exceso,, jejejeje así que el titulo de este cambiara, Perdonen, aprenderé a dejarlo a la expectativa jejejeje**

**Como sea, disfrútenlo y por favor, por favor no olviden sus reviews.. Comentarios, sugerencias opiniones (sin insultos) serán bien recibidas… y créanme que valorare mucho mucho sus comentarios… me motivan a subir más rápido los capítulos... Intentare subir dos por semana… pero todo depende…**

**nota: ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me corresponde, todos y cada uno son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (sama).**

************advertencia: el contenido de este texto; este capítulo específicamente; contiene lemon, lemon un poco fuerte; relativamente parecido a una violación, y es sasuhina; así que lea bajo su propia responsabilidad***********

_y sin más que decir… __**que empiece la función.**_

**CAPITULO II**

**…DOLOR…**

"_confuso destino, es lo que me queda_

_Perdida en mis lágrimas me veo hoy_

_Mi alma esta herida y en agonía_

**_-Ya basta- _**_ susurra mi corazón"_

-0-

-Sasuke espera por favor-

-ya te dije que no-

-Sasuke me estas lastimando-

-Quiero que te quede bien claro que yo soy tu dueño-

"tu dueño" esas palabras me calaron en lo más profundo del alma, pero sentía que tenía razón, que había veracidad en sus palabras, él me había comprado, como quien escoge una muñeca de la juguetería, la usa y re usa a su antojo.

Pero mi sacrificio; si con mi cuerpo yo compre el bienestar de mi familia, su estabilidad económica; debería estar feliz… pero… pero… ya no lo soporto más.

-0-

Al salir de la velada nadie dijo nada, el interior del vehículo se sentía más frio de lo normal. Y la tención hacia que se me dificultara incluso respirar.

Que hermosa suerte tengo, en un momento estoy contemplando a un adonis de ojos de cielo, y al otro instante voy sentada en la limosina con mi esposo que no ha osado dirigirme la palabra.

Llegamos a la casa, y el silencio seguía reinando. Suspire hondo, realmente esto es demasiado para una sola noche.

Me dispuse a dirigirme a la habitación cuando sentí la mano de Sasuke detenerme por el brazo.

Volteé y sentí que mi corazón se acelero, se aterrorizo, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, se veía furioso, hasta podía jurar que sus ojos parecían querer adquirir un tono carmesí.

-Sa…sa…sa…su…-

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, con fuerza, con exigencia, como si deseara devorar mi boca.

Sentía sus dientes aferrarse a mis labios, y su lengua exigir cabida en mi interior, parecía absorber cada gemido que emitía (que no era de placer, aclaro) cada palabra de suplica, cada susurro.

Por fin su boca libero la mía, pero su mirada permanecía igual, provocando que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar, temblaba de pánico, de ver el monstruo al que me había atado, al que estaba condenada a soportar hasta el último día de mi vida.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, quizás añoraba que mi dolor le detuviera, menguara su furia, pero tuvo un efecto inverso al que deseaba.

-Deja de lloriquear que no es la primera vez-

Su voz era tan grave, y potente, solo opte por poner mis brazos frente a mi cuerpo, deseaba tenerlo lejos, muy lejos de mi.

-Sabes que puedo tomarte cuando se me dé la gana, y lo hare hoy, lo hare para que tengas en claro, bien en claro que tú solo eres mía, que solo debes estar a mi lado, que solo debes obedecer a lo que te diga, sin refutar, eres de mi propiedad, eres un objeto que yo compre, soy tu dueño, tu Señor, que te quede bien claro Hinata-

"_eres de mi propiedad" "eres un objeto" _demonios, jamás me habían herido tanto sus palabras, jamás me sentí más miserable en mi vida, jamás me sentí mas desechable, más insignificante.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? Qué delito tan grave había cometido para que la vida se descargara su furia de esta manera. Solo un deseo le había pedido al cielo desde pequeña. Solo uno; no dinero, ni bienes, ni fama o belleza; lo único que codicie de niña, lo único que añoraba, lo único que deseaba… Amor… Amor…. Amor… ¿acaso es demasiado lo que pedía? ¿acaso yo no tenía derecho a recibirlo? ¿acaso era indigna de poseerlo? Amar y ser amada… eso soñaba.

Pero ahora al oír sus palabras, al verme aquí temblando ante su mirada me doy cuenta que ese sueño está prohibido para mi, que debo aceptar mi responsabilidad y cumplir con mi deber, sin importar que venda mi alma, mi cuerpo y mis emociones… debo cumplir con mi deber.

Pero aun sabiendo eso dolía, aun sabiendo eso su tacto me ardía, como braza encendida, no lo amaba, no lo amaría jamás.

-0-

Sus besos eran exigentes, y lascivos, sus manos iban desgarrando mi vestido, literalmente desgarrando la parte superior y retirando lo que quedaba de lo que antes fue un bellísimo traje, me dejo en ropa interior, cosa que siempre lograba ponerme nerviosa, pero su ansiedad no me iba permitir que me cohibiera, Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, y la desesperación de su cuerpo por tomar el mío. Me levanto de golpe, sin dejar de besarme y subió las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación, yo solo optaba por responder, por seguir sus caricias y sus acciones, como siempre lo hacía, como se me enseño a hacer, a vivir. Sumisa, obediente, complaciente.

Llegamos a la recamara, justo delante de la enorme cama que había en el centro de la gran habitación. Me lanzo sin piedad alguna, mi cuerpo se sacudió en el mullido colchón. Yo lo observe con vergüenza mientras se desasía de su ropa velozmente, como si de un estorbo se tratara.

Al fin estaba ahí, frente a mi desnudo, mostrando su bien esculpido cuerpo, varonil, fuerte, intimidante. No, Sasuke no era nada feo, muchas lo deseaban, muchas hubieran dado lo que fuera por ser ellas quienes estaban en mi lugar…. Pero ese no era mi caso, yo no le ame nunca, no le amaba y no le amaría, jamás. Solo respondía con lo que debía responder, solo hacia lo que me correspondía, no sentía gozo o dicha de ser su mujer, pero eso no importaba, no cuando mi alma ya había sido condenada.

Se lanzo sobre mí retiro von violencia mi ropa interior, dejándome desnuda e indefensa ante él. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, su lengua se movía por cada milímetro de mi piel.

Gira mi cuerpo dejándome boca abajo, su boca pierde en mi espalda, me llega su olor, ese perfume tan varonil. Y recibí un manotazo con la mano abierta en uno de mis glúteos. Suelto la respiración que no sabía que tenía contenida. El azote recibido me escuece pero he de mantener la compostura, sé que si no le cumplo lo hará mas fuerte.

-No te muevas-

Su voz grave me hace estremecer, con la otra mano sujeta uno de mis senos, hace que mis pezones sobresalgan por el dolor, o peor parece que buscan a "su amo", pierdo la compostura. No me había dado cuenta que me había movido hasta que siento su mano impactar de nuevo en mi glúteo.

-¿Qué no me has oído?- dice mientras coge mi pelo de un puñado.

-¡Ay!- pero la voz me sale ahogada. –S…si-

Notar su respiración en mi cuello cerca de mi oreja hace que mis palabras salgan entrecortadas. Sin soltar mi cabello me hace andar a gatas por la cama.

Afloja el puño soltando despacio mi pelo y se sujeta de mi cabeza. ¿Soy su juguete y su mascota a la vez?

Sí, Soy como una buena mascota, la mascota que puede coger por donde quiera.

Sus manos se arrastran con aspereza puedo sentirlas desde mi oreja y se deslizan por mi mandíbula hasta apretar mis labios, tratando de introducir uno de sus -asquerosos- dedos en mi interior.

Mi corazón se acelera y respiro rápidamente.

-¡Abre!-

Empiezo a chuparlo, lentamente, jugueteando con mi lengua, absorbiendo, saboreando…_por favor saca eso de mi boca_…

No es así como debía de ser, esto es una condena pero… debo hacerlo, es como si en el momento que pasa, otra yo meditara la situación.

Me da una bofetada con su sola presencia, me corta su cuerpo sobre el mío, me rompe en mil pedazos su voz, es como si, como si lo _odiara._

Su miembro está listo para su diversión y mi desdicha.

-Dame Placer-

Dice en un tono de voz serio. Me voltea con gran violencia, esta sobre mí. Tiene su mano sujetando mi cuello, aprieta, ¿Qué no es posible que simplemente no me lastime?

Mi respiración parece detenerse, lo tengo mirándome directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que son la representación de la furia, me siento aterrada y cierro los míos.

Aquí viene…

Antes que lo prevenga siento como introduce su miembro en mi interior. Hay tensión en mi cuerpo, mi sexo no estaba listo para el (nunca lo estará), cerrado en la angustia y la desesperación, negándose a recibir esa extraña intromisión, pero al Él… a Él eso no le importaba. Lo ha abierto como con una llave de roca.

-¡Aaaaah!- gimo adolorida mientras mis ojos se cubren de una capa húmeda.

-¿Quien te dio permiso de hablar?- Grita furioso, y me embiste con más fuerza, realmente quiere destrozarme.

Me estruja los pechos, y me retuerzo en mi lugar, él me lanza una mirada, de esas perversas suyas. Es como si disfrutara verme sufrir.

Acelera sus embestidas y mientras me retuerzo de angustia entre sus brazos, los minutos se me hacen eternos. Puedo escuchar el cambio de ritmo en sus respiraciones, está perdiendo fuerza, se corre en mi interior, lo siento como lava ardiente que me quema.

Sale estrepitosamente de mi interior y se tumba al lado. Por un momento veo que respira por la boca, luce agotado y esta bañado en sudor, parece que hubiera salido de una pelea… bueno… casi lo fue, termino agrediéndome física y psicológicamente.

Siento mi sexo adolorido, como nunca lo tuve, hoy si ha sido cruel y rudo.

-No te olvides Hinata, eres de mi propiedad, jamás lo olvides entiendes-

Sus palabras me dan el golpe final, ¿tanta crueldad solo para recordarme lo que ya se?

Le doy la espalda y me enrollo entre las sabanas, con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas, intentando no susurrar, no sollozar, solo liberando el dolor a través de mis lágrimas.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Esa pregunta es mi tortura, y con esa pregunta en mi mente… quedo perdida en profundo sueño.

-0-

-Hinata-

Esa voz….

-Hinata-

Esa hermosa voz… ya la he iodo antes.

-Ven conmigo Hinata-

Pero… donde.

-Yo seré el sol que lumbre tu cielo-

¿Dónde?

-ven conmigo, Hinata-

Acaso es…

-Uzumaki Naruto, ese es mi nombre-

Un Ángel, azul, ojos azul cielo… mi ángel… esa sonrisa… si, si, llévame contigo.

….

_Pipipipipipipipipipi_

_Tonta alarma, que no ves que estoy en lo mejor del sueño, ¿Quién las invento?_

Al menos volví a soñar con ese rostro. Claro es preocupante, últimamente sueño con ese rostro muy seguido, y eso que ya hace más de una semana que lo vi, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente borrarlo de mi mente? Es seguro que jamás lo vere de nuevo.

Me levanto de la cama dejando el bulto, ve, digo… a mi esposo aun profundamente dormido.

Me doy una ducha y luego a la cocina, Cada vez que sueño con él me levanto con mas ánimos jejejeje irónico no.

Aunque por estar a su lado, y que mi esposo nos viera he pasado la peor tortura de mi vida, al menos puedo decir que no me arrepiento de conocerlo. No, aunque volviera a tener que sufrir la humillación de esa noche… Hinata ya no recuerdes esa noche. Ya fue hace una semana, aunque aún tengo algunos moretones que me recuerdan lo brutal que es Sasuke.

Desde esa noche no ha vuelto a tocarme, al menos eso ha sido un alivio.

Lo veo bajar por las escaleras hasta el comedor, luce muy elegante, su traje azul marino que hace juego con su cabello.

Se sienta, tomando el diario que he dejado ahí, (como siempre, ya es algo de rutina, establecido), mientras yo coloco en la mesa ambos desayunos y una taza de café para él.

Coloca el diario a un lado y comienza a degustar de su comida. Pensé que sería en silencio como siempre, pero el rompió eso.

-Hoy, necesito que arregles todo, que te luzcas como mi esposa, porque tendremos visitas-

-¿visitas?-

-Si, fue una reunión de improviso, será solo con los miembros principales de las empresas Namikaze-

-¿las que acaban de establecerse aquí en Japón?-

-si-

-Disculpa, ¿serán muchos invitados?-

-Solo dos, el presidente general de las empresas, y su nieto-

-¿Nieto?-

-será la cabeza de las empresas aquí en Japón, como vez son dos personajes importantes, asi que quiero algo excelente, ¿me explique?-

Fuerte y claro mi coronel.

Agacho la mirada evitando sus ojos.

-Sí, entendí, no te preocupes-

Y sin más termino nuestra "larga y amena" conversación.

Él se retiro y me dejo en hombros ese deber, no debía fallarle, no quería ni imaginar lo que me haría si algo sale mal, si no le gusta lo que hice, así que sin más ni más, pedí ayuda.

-_Aló-_

-Tente Hola, ¿Como estas? –

_-¡Hinata! que gusto amiga, ya días no me hablas, me has hecho gran falta-_

-Jejejeje perdona Tente, tu sabes que… bueno… mi situación-

_-¡Ash! con el idio… perdón, con tu maridito-_

-Tente, no te expreses así de él-

_Sí, es un un idiota, como deseara poder decirlo yo._

_-Ok, ok, ok, y dime ¿a que debo el placer de tu llamada? no creo que fuera solo para saludar-_

-perdona, en eso tienes razón, debo organizar una cena elegante en menos de 7 horas… ya sabes, asuntos de Sasuke y…-

_-Dame media hora, voy para allá-_

-Jejejeje sabía que podía contar contigo, acá te espero.-

-0-

Después de un arduo, arduo trabajo dejamos todo listo. Una elegante comida y todo perfectamente ordenado.

Antes de marcharse Tenten me ayudo a arreglarme. Recuerdo sus palabras

"-_Debes verte elegantemente casual-"_

_Ahora lo entiendo, solo ella podría hacerme lucir así._

Un vestido que llega hasta la mitad del muslo, de un tono rosa igual a mis ojos y perfectamente ajustado al cuerpo, de manga corta y de cuello alto, esto para cubrir las marcas que Sasuke me había dejado, cosa que Tenten noto, y aunque no me dijo nada sentí el pesar en su mirada.

Deje mi cabello suelto, largo y liso, cayendo en cascada hasta el final de mi espalda.

Zapatillas negras y accesorios del mismo color.

Lista para otra velada aburrida, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Justo ahí, parado en el umbral de mí casa estaba el, el chico que se había apoderado de mis sueños estos días…

¡Uzumaki Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ok amigos, aquí está ya el tercer capítulo, créanme que me costó terminarlo, tuve un bloqueo jejejeje no me inspiraba… pero al fin lo termine, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Declaimer:**

**Ninguno de los personajes que utiliza este Fic me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este Fic es para de Fas y para Fans, Sin fines de lucro.**

**Así que aquí vamos:**

**CAPITULO III**

**…**

********TARDE********

**_"Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida…_**

**_Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina,_**

**_Tarde como siempre… nos llega la fortuna._**

**_…._**

**_Pero llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste_**

**_Nos reconocimos enseguida_**

**_Pero TARDE_**

**_Maldita sea la hora, que encontré lo que soñé_**

**_TARDE…_**

**_Tanto Soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte_**

**_Tanto inventarte…_**

**_Tanto buscarte por las calles como loca_**

**_Sin encontrarte_**

**….**

**_Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja_**

**_Te hace escoger con la cabeza…. Lo que es del corazón._**

**_Y no tengo nada contra ellos, la rabia es contra el TIEMPO_**

**_Por ponerte frente a mí… TARDE"_**

**_…_**

**Ricardo Arjona –Sin Daños a Terceros**

**-0-**

_¿Es esto acaso una ilusión?_

_No, no es posible que mi cerebro me haga este tipo de bromas, ya basta Hinata, despierta, no vez no puede ser verdad... esto es… esto es…_

-Me alegro verla de Nuevo Hinata-

_No, no es una ilusión, es verdad, es él, es él quien está ahí._

-U…U…U…Uzumaki Naruto-

-Que honor que aun recuerde mi nombre-

Como no voy a acordarme de usted, como si fuera posible olvidar esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ese rostro

-Vaya Naruto, También Conoces A la Señora Uchiha-

_Mier… "¿Señora Uchiha?" y ese hombre ¿quién es?, no más importante ¿Qué hace Naruto-kun en la puerta de mi casa?_

-Ellos son los invitados de los que te hable Hinata-

Sasuke hace su aparición, se coloca a mi lado y me toma por la cintura. Si, el honorable Uchiha marca su territorio.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde Morada, Jira ya, Naruto-

Este último nombre salió forzado, aun se sentía el malestar en él, y como la vida es irónica estaba ahí asiendo de las suyas.

Me encantaría haber imaginado el rostro de Sasuke al ver que Naruto y saber que era su Nuevo socio, aquel caballero que me defendió aquella noche y le encaro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo nuevamente después de esa velada?

Según podía apreciar Sasuke estaba tenso, probablemente maldiciendo al destino. Pero como los negocios van primero tenía que tragarse el Malestar de Trabajar con ese rubio de ensueños.

-Ella es mi Esposa Hinata Hyuga-

-Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Jiraiya-

El hombre mayor se acerco y me extendió su mano, yo la tome enseguida.

-Mucho gusto Jiraiya-san-

-¡Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡De veras!-

-¡Oye mocoso! Controla tu energía-

_Y vaya que si tiene energía._

Naruto avanzo empujando a Jiraiya hacia un lado y extendiendo su mano hacia mi-

Eso me pareció tan divertido y adorable, no pude hacer más que sonreír, y darle la mano.

Justo en ese instante, al sentir su el contacto de nuestras manos, mi corazón se acelero a mil, parecía que mi mano quemaba, pero no dolía, era un calor increíblemente placentero, un calor que hubiera deseado fuera eterno.

Y sus ojos fijos en mí, me ruborizaron todo el rostro. ¡Dios!… que efecto tan catatónico tenia ese hombre en mi, y lo peor era que el parecía aprovecharlo, pues me sonreía de una forma que me embrutecía mas.

Sentí que el tiempo se había detenido mientras le sostenía su morena y calida mano, y me perdía en sus ojos.

Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… ¿porque me siento así cuando me miras?, porque me siento tan hipnotizada con esa sonrisa y ese azul que me recuerda al más hermoso cielo, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki…

Hasta que una mano recia y fuerte me tomo del brazo, halando mi cuerpo y haciéndome deshacer el contacto con Naruto.

-Si más no me equivoco ustedes dos ya se conocían-

Sasuke sonaba tranquilo, pero era obvio que estaba molesto, lo note al encontrarme con sus ojos que me veían inquisidores y amenazantes.

Agache la mirada, volviendo de golpe a la cruel realidad.

-Si Sasuke, pero no quería desaprovechar tomar la mano de tan linda joven-

¡Na-Naruto-Kun Ten Cuidado! No sabes la tormenta que quieres desatar. Y rápidamente enfoque mi atención en Sasuke esperando que explotara, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

-¡Naruto! esas cosas no se dicen muchacho, compórtate por amor a Dios-

Jiraiya le daba un golpe en la espalda a Naruto quien lo veía de manera divertida.

-Haber Abuelo, me vas a negar que Hinata no es hermosa-

Dios, acaso estaba soñando, ¡Naruto acaba de decir que era Hermosa!…

Un momento…. ¡Sasuke!…

Realmente esperaba que reaccionara pero, ahí estaba, luciendo una mirada fría, y sin un solo gesto en sus fracciones. Como desearía saber lo que pensaba.

-Sasuke disculpa a mi nieto, siento que sea un chiquillo sin modales-

-¡Oye viejo! no digas esas cosas, me haces quedar mal ante Hinata -

Esa escena me pareció tan enternecedora, ver como se llevaban me provoco un poco de envidia, como deseara poder llevarme la mitad de bien con mi padre.

-Naruto, por favor, ¡Aaaaah! eres caso perdido... de verdad discúlpame Sasuke-

-No se Preocupe Señor Jiraiya, estoy acostumbrado a esos comentarios, digo, con una esposa como Hinata, es normal que los demás noten sus cualidades, tal y como yo lo hice un día, y ahora, gracias al destino esta hermosa mujer es mi Esposa-

Sasuke me pego fuerte a su lado, presionando mis caderas con su mano derecha, lo hizo tan fuerte que dolió.

-pero no sigamos aquí parados, vamos a la mesa, me imagino que _mi_ esposa tiene lista la cena ya, ¿no es así Hinata?-

-Claro que si Sasuke-Kun, ya está todo listo-

-Bien, vamos-

**-0-**

Un Pavo relleno como plato principal, ensalada de lechuga y tomates (obvio Sin eso no es comida para Sasuke).

Nuestra mesa era para 8 personas, así que Sasuke y yo nos sentamos en un extremo y Naruto y Jiraiya al otro, lo tenía justo en frente, lo que me causaba una ansiedad terrible, no lograba pasarme la comida.

-La comida esta deliciosa Hinata-

Sus palabras sonaron tan suaves y cálidas, y sus ojos azules no me quitaban la visa de encima, me miraban de una forma tan… bueno… no sabría como explicarlo, pero me hacían hiperventilarme, eran tan penetrantes, pero no me intimidaban, juro que de haber estado solos me hubiera encantado perderme en su mirada.

Pero al lado mío tenía otro par de ojos, negros, azabache, y esos si.. esos si me aterraban.

-Gra-gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun-

Y ahí estaba yo respondiendo como retasada, me imagino que mis neuronas se enfocaban en admirarlo cuando estaba cerca, así que mis capacidades cerebrales disminuían en un 70%.

-Mi esposa es muy buena cocinera, una excelente ama de casa-

-Hinata ha de ser excelente no solo como reina del hogar, me imagino yo-

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun-

\- y dime Hinata ¿tú de que trabajas?-

_Soy la criada de Sasuke._

-Yo…Yo…-

-Ella era maestra, pero claro al casarse conmigo debía cumplir con sus deberes como esposa, y hasta hoy no tengo queja-

Sasuke yo tengo boca, de verdad pude contestar… pero bueno así es, otro de mis sueños destruidos por este estúpido matrimonio.

-¿Así que no ejerce su profesión?-

-…-

Solo alcance a mover los labios cuando mi queridísimo esposo contesto por mi… de nuevo, eso espesaba a molestarme.

-Aquí las costumbres son diferentes, una esposa se debe a su marido, y Hinata lo sabia bien, ahora su trabajo es como esposa, y es muy buena en eso-

Naruto chasqueo los dientes, parecía que al él también le empezaba a molestar las palabras de Sasuke.

-Si me imagino que para usted es muy buena esposa… Tal vez demasiado buena-

Hay no, esto se empieza a poner feo...

-Na… Na…Naru...-

-¿demasiada Buena? Jejejeje ¿usted cree que ella es demasiado buena para mí?-

En qué momento la cena de negocios se convirtió en un campo de batallas.

Naruto no contesto, solo opto por sonreír mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Perdone usted Sasuke a mi nieto, es un retrasado que no sabe comportarse-

Naruto se ahogo con la comida al escucha ese comentario de su abuelo.

Eso me resulto tan divertido y lindo… eran esos gestos un tanto infantiles que me hacían quedar mas maravillada y embobada con ese rubio.

-¡Oye! no hables así de mi anciano pervertido-

-¿A quien le dices pervertido? Mocoso malcriado-

Al menos la tensión bajaba, y después de esa amena conversación las palabras cesaron entre ellos dos. Naruto se dedico a degustar de la comida, y… a verme, lo hacía cada a cada segundo, que estaba hiperventilando… no había podido comer nada.

Jiraiya y Sasuke hablaban de sabe Dios que cosas, honestamente los sentía como a mil metros de distancia, mi único punto de enfoque estaba justo delante de mis ojos.

**-0-**

Al fin la velada termino, Jiraiya y Naruto se despidieron.

-Nos vemos Señores Uchiha, espero que un día de estos ustedes nos acompañen para remunerar el gesto-

El anciano solo estrecho nuestras manos, y nos sonrió amablemente. Su sonrisa era algo parecida a la de Naruto, amable, cálida, y sincera.

-Con gusto Jiraiya, será un honor para mi esposa y para mí-

Antes de partir Naruto tomo mi mano, y deposito un beso en el dorso de esta, mientras sus orbes azules no perdían contacto con mis ojos.

Dios eso fue la cereza de mi noche, no quiero volver a lavar mi mano jamás jamás…

-Gracias por la comida Hinata, estuvo deliciosa-

-De…de…de…nada… Na…Naruto-Kun-

-Buenas Noches, Uchiha-

-Buenas noches Naruto-

Supongo que serian las últimas balas de la noche…

Naruto y su abuelo salieron por la puerta, yo me quede perdida unos instantes, viéndolo partir, contemplando su ancha e imponente espalda, hasta que Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sobresaltara.

Sus orbes negras me veían fijamente, no podría identificar que veía... ¿Odio?.. ¿Frustración? … acaso… ¿tristeza? No que va, esa última es imposible.

Se me acerco poco apoco, y yo no pude hacer más que quedarme estática, a la expectativa ¿qué me haría ahora? ¿como sacaría su furia conmigo?

Al sentirlo casi en frente mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos se pusieron frente a mi cuerpo.

No se cuento estuve así, con mis ojos cerrados, pero escuche como paso a mi lado y comenzó a subir los escalones hacia la recamara.

Suspire aliviada, y me dirigí hacia el mueble dejando caer mi cuerpo en este.

_Que noche, Dios, agradezco no padecer ninguna afección cardio bascular pues de lo contrario hubiera muerto._

Me quito las zapatillas y me recuesto en el sofá. Levanto mi mano, observando justo el dorso, ahí donde Naruto había posado sus labios por unos instantes, en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, tan dulce y cálida provocada por ese cosquilleo justo en el pecho… en el corazón.

Nunca había sentido algo así, parezco subnormal observando mi mano

¿Qué espero encontrar ahí?...

La acerco hasta mis labios, despacio, mis ojos se cierran y siento arder mis mejillas, por un instante deseara encontrar rastro de sus labios ahí… un beso indirecto

_¡Hinata! qué Diablos estás diciendo, ya no eres una niña para estar soñando, y mucho menos, mucho menos eres libre para hacerlo, recuerda que eres una mujer casada… Ca-sa-da._

_Te guste o no eres la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Y una Señora como tú, no se puede dar el lujo de pensar en otro hombre que no sea su esposo, ¡Entendiste!_

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿cómo me saco su sonrisa de la mente? ¿cómo saco ese cielo azul de mis pensamientos? Haber dime ¿cómo hago para no recordar su tibio tacto sobre mi piel, sus labios posándose en mi mano? ¿Dime? ¿Cómo hago? ¿Dime como detengo este calor que arde en mi pecho? ¿Dime como apago esta llama que empezó a crecer desde el día que lo conocí? ¿Dime como salgo de este embrollo?¿ Como hago para que mi corazón entienda que solo debe pensar en… en…? ¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? _

_Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes, mucho antes, ¿Habría cambiado algo en mi vida? Dime Naruto ¿Que hubiera pasado de haberme encontrado contigo antes de estar con Sasuke?_

Ya Hinata deja de pensar en los hubieras, eso ya paso, eso ya fue, ya no hay vuelta de hoja. Esta es tu realidad.

Y con esos pensamientos, con esa discusión con mi yo interno. Así caí rendida ante Morfeo, cerrando los ojos, lista para verlo en mis sueños, para velo nuevamente y perderme en el azul de sus ojos.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Espero les haya gustado… por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, serán bien recibidas y aceptadas jejejeje les agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo este fic y espero seguir llenando sus expectativas.**

**Por favor por favor por favor dejen sus Reviews… ellos son la motivación que uno necesita para seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA, aquí estoy tratando de cumplir con el siguiene capitulo de este fic, espero de verdad sea de su agrado, por favor no dejen de dejar sus Reviews, recuerden… Los Reviews son pala el escritor lo que el cerebro para los zombies jejejeje**

**Se les agradece por continuar leyéndolo… asi que AQUÍ VAMOS**

**Declaimer: todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**…Recuerdos…**

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana me despertaron esa mañana, es extraño pues la ventana no queda cerca de la cama, y ¿el despertador no ha sonado aún?

Con dificultad comienzo a abrir mis ojos, siento que mi cuello duele un poco, como si hubiera dormido en malas condiciones, trato de estirarme y mis pies chocan con algo

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_

Me enderezo y paso mis manos en mis ojos, como aclarando mi vista.

_¿La Sala? ¿Qué hora es?_

_Es verdad; Anoche me quede dormida aquí, pero ¿Qué hora es?_

Y esto…

_¿Una Sabana? ¿Quién me arropo? ¿Sasuke? _

_¡Wow! hace tanto no tenia este tipo de gestos conmigo._

_Pero… ¿Dónde está?_

Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-¡Las 10:00 de la mañana!-

_¡Esto debe ser una mala broma! _

Me levanto de golpe y subo a la recamara principal. La cama está perfectamente ordenada y sin nadie ahí.

_¿Ya se habrá ido?_

_ Por supuesto que ya se fue Hinata, no ves la hora que es _

Jamás me había dormido hasta tarde, bueno no al menos desde que me case.

_¿Por qué no me despertaste Sasuke? _

_Bueno, que caso tiene lamentarse, al fin, no es fin del mundo solo por dormir hasta las diez, es más creo que aún tengo tantito sueño… debería… debería acostarme un poco más y dormir, dormir mucho _

¡No! Hinata déjate de tonterías, mejor toma una ducha para espantar el sueño

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! de prisa, al baño ¡Ya!

**-0-**

Ya es medio día, al menos pude ordenar todo lo que quedo de la noche anterior. Si, Aun había rastros de él en mi casa, o al menos en la vajilla sucia; Vamos un poco de sus sobras cuenta como su rastro, no es que yo sea alguna especia de enferma acosadora ni nada por el estilo.

Después de ordenar todo me siento, parece que estoy agotada, no sé, será el estrés -¿estrés de que?- como sea, algo me causa un sueño terrible.

A punto estaba de volver a perderme entre sueños cuando el timbre sonó.

**…**

-Tenten-san que sorpre…-

-Hina-chan-

Los brazos de Tenten estrujaron mi cuerpo

-Te...te…Tente, me lastimas jejeje, Tenten-

-Lo siento Lo siento jejejeje mira lo que te traje-

-¡Rollos de canela! ¡Que delicia! muchas gracias ¿Te parece si hago un poco de té para que comamos juntas?-

-Por supuesto, debes contarme como estuvo la aburridísima reunión de Sasuke y sus colegas -

-Jejejeje si…si... a…aburrida-

Para nada, creo que conmemorare esa como la segunda reunión a la que estoy feliz por estar presente.

**-0-**

Nos sentamos en la mesita del balcón, con té y rollos de canela. Se sentía tan relajante poder charlar con alguien tan cercano. Desde que Neji-nissan se fue a la Universidad de Oxbord y mi hermana pasa en la empresa con mi padre la única persona con la que puedo desahogarme es con ella, con la única amiga que me quedo desde… bueno… desde que me case.

-Hace días no me relajaba tanto… bueno, ya dime Hinata, ¿vino algún chico lindo?, se que con Sasuke solo trabajan viejos verdes, y esfinges pero puede que alguna vez sea diferente ¿no crees…?-

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al imaginarme a Naruto, si, el es la personificación de lo hermoso, Bueno… al menos para mí…

-Bu...bu…bueno hay un chico…-

-¿es enserio? Suéltalo todo… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Casado? ¿Soltero?-

-Ten…ten…Tenten, la verdad no se mucho jejejeje solo sé que se llama Naruto, Uzumaki -

\- y ¿porque te pones tan nerviosa? acaso ¿Te gusta?-

Mi rostro se torno completamente rojo… ¿Me gusta? Me parece lindo, y he estado delirando con él, me pone nerviosa sí, me encantan sus ojos… ¿Me gusta?... esto es malo.

-Yo…Yo…Yo… ¡No Preguntes Esas Cosas! sabes que no es correcto -

Agache la cabeza, no quería que me viera, sabía que ella me conocía muy bien y mis expresiones me delatarían.

-Hinata, no pregunte si era correcto, pregunte si te gustaba o no ese chico-

-Aunque así fuera… tú sabes que yo estoy…-

-¡Tzz! maldita sea Hinata… ¿aun me pregunto cómo no te opusiste a algo tan ridículo?-

-Sabes que no tenia opción-

-¿y valió la pena Hinata? se que el dinero es importante... pero ¿y tu felicidad?-

-Mi felicidad es la felicidad de mi familia, el orgullo de mi pa…-

-No me vengas con eso Hinata-

-Tente, no me gusta tocar este tema-

-Sabes que muchos también salieron heridos y perjudicados verdad, y no me refiero solo a Neji-

-Tú de verdad crees que por culpa de Sasuke lo mandaron para América cierto-

-Estoy más que segura, Neji, me comento que escucho a Sasuke hablar con tu padre de cómo le incomodaba la presencia de él, que podía ser una mala influencia para ti, puesto que Neji nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tu matrimonio-

-Neji-Nissan… -

La melancolía se apodero de mi, que gran falta me haces hermano… Solo tú conoces mi corazón tan bien, incluso a veces creí que tú me conocías mejor que yo.

-Pero no te preocupes por él, le va muy bien haya, no es justo lo que tenía él en mente pero ha sabido aprovechar eso-

-¿Has hablado con él?-

-Por supuesto, casi a diario ¡jejejeje! sigue siendo mi novio después de todo-

-Me alegro por ustedes Tenten… de veras quiero que sean felices, que puedan estar juntos-

-y nosotros queremos que tú seas feliz Hinata-chan-

¿Feliz?

-Tenten-san, gracias-

Si yo también quisiera ser feliz Tente, También quisiera poder vivir al lado de alguien a quien amo, también deseara sentir maripositas cuando le pienso, cuando le siento cerca… pero con Sasuke… con Sasuke no es así.

-Sabes a quien me encontré ayer-

-¿a quién?-

-A Kiba-kun-

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que el té se te me atragantara en la garganta, comencé a toser.

-Vaya Vaya pensé que ese nombre ya no te afectaba Hina-chan-

-¿ cómo está él? ¿Crees que aun… aun este molesto?-

Agache la mirada, recordar eso ojos color negro, cubiertos por una capa húmeda, esas manos canela que sostenían las mías con desesperación…. Esas palabras…. Joder esas palabras ahogadas en un mar de suplicas y lamentos…

"_-No te cases, por favor no lo hagas…- -dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que si puedo hacerte feliz…- -por favor Hinata… yo te amo…-"_

-Parece que va a casarse el año que viene, no creo que te odie Hina-chan, yo se que tú no querías herirlo, Pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que esa boda dejo varios corazones rotos, y no cuento los de las fangirls de Sasuke… ni de tus admiradores. Kiba era tu pretendiente desde años, y justo cuando pensó que ya iba a conquistarte anunciaron tu boda. Eso fue un golpe bajo para él, y no digamos para… para aquella peli rosa-

Mi corazón se estremeció al recordarla, como si una navaja me fuera atravesando el pecho.

¡Dios! Tenten… ¿porque demonios tienes que sacar todo eso ahora?.

-La última vez que la vi fue antes de la boda, Aun recuerdo esa mirada, creo que llevare esa mirada por el resto de mi vida-

-Ella se fue a estudiar a la universidad de Leyes de Osaka, ¿verdad?-

-Eso escuche decir-

-pues al parecer ya volvió-

-¡¿Que?!-

¿Cuándo? ¿Ya está aquí? No... No estoy lista para verla, creo que nunca lo estaré.

-sí, y no pongas esa cara de espanto Hina-chan, no creo que venga a matarte ni nada de eso-

-Lo sé, pero no sé si yo esté lista para verla de nuevo, Ella aun me ve como una traidora-

-Pero ya paso un año, ya lo ha de ver aceptado, y tal vez superado-

\- Tente-san, si ni siquiera lo he aceptado y superado yo-

**…**

No sé cuanto más duro nuestra platica, no veíamos el reloj, solo aprovechamos nuestra compañía. Y aunque la noticia de que _"Ella" _hubiera vuelto me abrió viejas heridas, realmente disfrute de la compañía de Tenten.

-Ya son las 8 de la noche y Sasuke aun no llega, que extraño-

-¿tan tarde es? Vaya, ya debo irme Hina-chan, aprovechare antes que venga tu irritante esposo, la verdad odio toparme con su cara de esfinge-

-Tenten-san no digas eso-

-vamos, tú sabes que es verdad -

**-0-**

Ya son las diez de la noche y Sasuke no ha llegado, será mejor que guarde su comida en el microondas.

Qué extraño, el nunca se pasa de las 7, y cuando lo hace no es por mucho tiempo

¿Sera que está en alguna reunión? O si claro a las diez, bueno, como sea, algo tuvo que quedarse haciendo.

Lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, realmente ya no resisto el sueño, ando muy cansada el día de hoy.

Me dirigí al cuarto y ni bien había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando quede profundamente dormida.

**-0-**

El Sonido del despertador me saco de mi mágico mundo, joder como odio ese sonido.

-Hinata Apaga eso por favor-

¿Sa…Sasuke?, ¿A qué horas llego? Ni siquiera lo sentí acostarse.

Apago rápidamente el despertador y me pongo de pie, lo observo mientras se da vueltas en la cama y sigue durmiendo.

A de estar muy cansando, ¿Ira ir hoy a trabajar?... de todas formas hare el desayuno.

Bajo hasta la cocina y encuentro el plato con las sobras de la comida que deje para Sasuke. Ha de haber venido muy hambriento.

Bueno, hoy se me antoja un poco de arroz y sopa de miso, aunque pensar en la sopa me revuelve el estómago, mejor panqueques y un poco de leche. Hare café por si Sasuke despierta.

Cuando estaba terminando de cocinar Escuche los pasos de Sasuke, ya venía listo con su traje. Un pantalón de tela y un saco color negro, una camisa de centro roja y sin corbata.

Siempre parecía casual, pero refinado, realmente se veía atractivo el día de hoy. Tomó la el diario y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

Le lleve la taza de café y dispuse ambos platos de comida.

-¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche Sasuke-Kun?-

-tenía unos… unos pendientes que arreglar-

-Ya veo-

-Siento no haberte avisado-

-No hay problema, hoy… ¿Hoy llegaras temprano?-

-La verdad no lo sé… últimamente hay mucho trabajo-

-Hoy… hoy pensaba salir Sasuke…-

-Ah sí, ¿Dónde?-

-Yo… Bueno… quería ir a ver a Hanaby-Chan, hace días no la veía-

\- ya veo, como sea-

Terminamos de comer y recogí la bajilla mientras él se terminaba de alistar.

Lleva su maletín en mano ya listo para salir de casa.

-Dejare tu cena en el microondas po... por si llegas tarde-

No supe en qué momento lo tenía justo a mis espaldas, me hizo girar en un instante, y tomando mi mentón levanto mi rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron, había un brillo singular ese mañana.

Se acerco a mí y me beso, me beso desesperadamente, fuerte, como siempre lo hacía, como tratando de devorar mi boca… ¿no podía ser más calmado?

Me soltó cuando no pudimos resistir la necesidad de oxigeno… podía besarlo sin problemas, ya era costumbre; pero en aquellos besos no había nada, nada de amor, deseo… Nada, y sé que él lo notaba.

Estuvo un rato observándome, respiraba agitado, tomo con fuerza mis caderas y presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, ¿Acaso….? Hay no por favor tan temprano No.

Me estremecí cuando puso sus labios en mi cuello, y comencé a temblar, como siempre, solo cerré los ojos y deje que el hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca había reacción mayor de mi parte, solo aceptación, estar dispuesta, ¿supongo que eso es suficiente… o no?

Se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos buscaron los míos… pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sasuke?... es mi imaginación verdad, parece… parece una mirada triste, una que nunca le había visto antes, juraría… juraría que estaba triste.

-Hinata… -

Eso salía como un leve susurro, casi inaudible.

Su frente se encontró con la mía... unos instantes…. Yo estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, confundida, ya no se que diantres estaba pasando.

-Hinata… Hinata…. Hinata… Sera que algún día ¿serán tus labios que me busquen? ¿Sera que algún día será tu cuerpo que me anhele?-

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? ¿Estoy en alguna clase de sueño? ¿Sa…sa…Sasuke_

Sasuke se aparto, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida… yo seguía petrificada, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

_Alguien pellízqueme por favor, estoy dormida aun._

La puerta sonó y yo volví a recuperar el 30% de mis facultades motoras…

-Sa…sa…sakure-kun-

Él jamás había dicho algo así… ni siquiera cuando nos acabábamos de casar.

Él siempre supo que yo no lo amaba, que yo no me casaba porque quisiera hacerlo ¿A qué viene entonces eso ahora? ¿Por qué Sasuke quiso casarse conmigo? ¿Por qué habiendo tantas chicas que hubieran dado lo que sea por él… porque a mí?

**-0-**

Era el año 2000 yo finalizaba mis estudios de pedagogía, estaba muy feliz, mis sueños estaban a punto de cumplirse, Podría ejercer el magisterio, y como le había prometido a Kiba, al salir de la Universidad le daría una oportunidad, hacia mucho me vivía cortejando, y para ser honestas él me atraía mucho.

¿Por qué no? Lo conozco hace mucho, es amable, divertido y muy atractivo, ya es tiempo de darme una oportunidad en el amor. O eso me dijo mí –En ese entonces mejor amiga- Haruno Sakura.

-Haber Hinata, Kiba-Kun es lindo, porque no lo intentas, además tu misma admites que te gusta o ¿me equivoco?-

-jejejeje pu...pues sí, él es lindo-

-Entonces, inténtalo… Yo también estoy pensando confesarle mi amor a Sasuke-Kun jejejeje ¡Aaaaah! es tan perfecto-

-Honestamente Sakura no se que le ves, es algo engreído, nunca le he visto sonreír, parece que viviera peleado con el mundo-

-No digas eso, es solo es reservado y un poco serio, eso lo hace atractivo-

-Amiga, no tienes remedio-

-Ya verás que voy a conquistarlo Hinata, o dejo de llamarme Sakura-

-Haber dime como te vas a llamar después, busca un nombre bueno Sakura-chan-

-Gracias por tus ánimos amiga -

Sí, todo estaba perfecto, en su lugar.

Pero lo bueno no es eterno, la felicidad no es para todos… y ese día lo descubrí.

…

Mi familia estaba pasando la peor crisis económica que se había visto, una mala movida en la bolsa de valores y habíamos perdido más del 80% del capital de las empresas Hyuga.

Mi padre estaba vuelto loco, había un déficit de muchos millones de ryu, ¿cómo compensarían eso?

Fue cuando vino esa propuesta, como caída del cielo; El Señor Fugaku Uchiha se presento ante mi padre con una jugosa oferta.

él ayudaría a solventar ese desbalance en la empresa, Solo pedía dos cosas, el 50% de las acciones y… la mano de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga.

Eso ultimo con la excusa burda de una verdadera unión entre familias.

Mi padre ni siquiera lo medito, era justo lo que estaba esperando… y quien mejor para su hija que el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, prestigioso abogado y acaudalado de Tokio.

Sin preguntar mi opinión, sin escuchar mis suplicas y ruegos, sin pensar en lo que sentía, Mi padre me vendió, me cambio como si de objeto se tratara, como un trueque, un cambio.

Y ahí, justo ahí se rompieron mis sueños, mis esperanzas.

Y lastimosamente no solo mi corazón fue el único en quebrarse, hubieron mas… mas sueños, mas lazos destrozados.

Perdón kiba-kun

Perdóname Sakura-san

Perdón…. Perdón… Perdón…

**-0-**

Sasuke, eres un cofre lleno de sorpresas, Jamás he podido entender tus acciones, jamás he podido averiguar ¿Por qué?

Nunca nos hablamos antes, somos tan diferentes, y que a mí no me vengan con el chorro que los polos opuestos se atraen, eso es bazofia…

Tú y yo, somos demasiado opuestos, como agua y aceite, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿será que a ti también te obligaron? ¿será que tú tampoco querías?¿Habría algún amor en tu vida? ¿Por qué nunca te he preguntado esto? Un año casados y nuca te he preguntado eso… Sasuke… Sasuke… será que algún día descifre lo que hay en tu mente, será que descifrare lo que "esas palabras" querían trasmitir.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Amigos espero les haya gustado… **

**Les agradezco a todos por sus Reviews… les agradezco por seguir este fin... mil gracias de verdad:**

**Mer-chan Baldioceda: **Jejejeje, si, quiero imponer esa forma de ser de Naruto, impulsivo y luchador… se nota que puso los ojos en Hina-chan, y como sabemos, el lucha por lo que quiere.

**Anju-nakahara: **Este fic empezó gracias a tu idea.. Agradezco que sigas leyéndolo, y créeme que tu opinión es importante, así que Gracias por tus Reviews y por seguirlo, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas.

**Shopie-chan: **Créeme que a mi tampoco me guata ver sufrir a mi Hina-chan y menos imaginar a alguien que no sea Naruto tocándola o besándola NOOOO…. Pero ya verás que todo su dolor será recompensado, jejejeje

**Hinna Caro:** Quiero situar la época a inicios de siglo 20, jejeje me encanto esa época, la recuerdo tan bien jajajaja es decir que es muy actual, pero si bien sabemos la cultura Japonesa todavía mantiene ciertas costumbres antiguas, como la de los matrimonios arreglados, la de las mujeres siendo esposas sumisas y cosas asi…

**Lavida134**: Si, ese tipo de Lemmon lo necesitaba, como sabemos Hina es dulce, así que ha de ser espantosa para ella verse forzada a esas cosas… pero basándome en la personalidad que quiero imponerle a Sasuke aquí, debía sacar su furia de esa forma… apoderarse de allá, como marcando su territorio, haciéndolo ver que le pertenece.

**Mer-chan: **Luna de hiel me imagino que tubo jejejeje… la miel la comerá después J ;) saludos y gracias por seguir el fic.

**Mau Hyuga:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, y deja tus comentarios estos son motivadores y le dan las ganas para seguir escribiendo.

**Kawaiisoul: **Con lo del capítulo de hoy podemos empezar a crear nuestra teoría, el porqué de ese comportamiento salvaje, cual es esa necesidad de humillar a Hinata, de rebajarla, de marcarla tan despiadadamente como "su propiedad".

**Luli:** Jajajajaja y con un bombón como Naruto como no sentir esa tensión Jajajajaja. Imagínate encontrártelo vestido tan galante, y que te regale una sonrisa seductora... Que te vea con esos ojazos azules… mmm es para derretirse.

**Jeanneasakura: **Muchas gracias, sí, trato de meterme en el papel de Hinata, Narrarlo como si de mi diario personal se tratara jejejeje.

Espero que siga llenando tus expectativas. Gracias.

**Alfaro:** Muchas gracias, procurare actualizar dos veces por semana... no olvides dejar tus comentarios siempre jejejeje Gracias por seguir el fic.

**OchibiMar:** Muchas Gracias por tu comentarios, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando, por favor házmelo saber siempre jejejeje si sigo cumpliendo tus expectativas o hay algo que no te guste. Gracias.

**Bye bye y hasta el próximo capítulo… plis dejen sus Reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, procurando mantener mi palabra de dos capítulos por semana jejejej y para motivarme a subir mas rápido, por fa dejen sus reviews, es toodooo lo que lo que necesito….**

**Declaimer:**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Este Fanfiction es sin fines lucrativos**

**Asi que a disfrutarlo…**

**CAPITULO V**

…

Esa tarde el cielo lucia despejado, hermoso, mostrando un azul celeste embelesador; igual a…. No no, no, no ya Hinata, expulsa esos pensamientos…

La parada del metro estaba lejos de la mansión Hyuga, de ahí debía tomar un taxi y como odio manejar (en realidad no puedes, admítelo) mmmm como decía, no me gusta manejar, prefiero tomar un bus, el metro o caminar un poco…

Cuando llegué a la mansión mi hermanita por suerte aun estaba ahí. Me alegro verla pues llevaba tres meses sin verla. Solo pudiendo charlar por teléfono; lamentablemente mi hermana de apenas 17 años ya debía actuar como una adulta (más madura que tu Hinata)…

Suspiro, siento que en parte fue mi culpa que ella no disfruta de su niñez, y que ahora tampoco pueda ser una adolecente normal…todo porque yo no pude tomar mi lugar como sucesora. En parte mi padre nunca considero que fuera apta para estar al mando de una empresa, decía que yo era muy blanda, muy inútil para los negocios… en cambio Hanabi-chan, ella si había heredado el talento Hyuga.

No sentía celos de ella, para nada; solo me lamentaba verla como la trataba mi padre, era demasiado para su edad.

….

Como sea, casi no platicamos mucho, estaba sumergida entre papeles y su laptop. Así que me retire muy luego de aquel lugar.

Uno de los empleados ofreció traerme, pero realmente no quise ser molestia.

Para llegar a nuestra casa debía tomar el metro, unos 20 minutos de trayecto, este se detenía tres cuadras antes de la residencial donde vivíamos… de ahí podía tomar un taxi, pero preferí caminar… no era muy largo, caminaría por 20 minutos a paso lento. Me gustaba ver los niños corretear por las calles, y esa zona era un contraste muy grande con la residencial donde vivimos Sasuke y yo.

Champas de comidas cerca de las calles, vendedores ambulantes, y algunos infantes llenos de sucio hasta el rostro corrían de aquí para allá.

Me detuve un momento frente a una tienda de golosinas, quede viendo el menú y casi se ilumina mi rostro al ver que vendían rollos de canela. Debería entrar, aun es temprano, entras, comes y te vas, rápido así te queda tiempo para cocinar en casa antes de que llegue Sasu…

-Hola Hinata-

-…-

-Que gusto encontrarte por aquí-

-…- respira, respira, respira, reacciona, holaaaa, ¿hay alguien aquí?

-¿Hinata?-

-…- Ay no por favor estás haciendo el oso de tu vida, reacciona.

Debería buscar ser la conciencia de otro cuerpo porque este ya lo perdimos.

-Hooolaaa Hinata-

-Na… Naruto-kun-

-Uff me asustaste Hinata pensé que te habías congelado, mmm o que habían venido los zombies y pues... jejeje... me alegra que estés bien-

Ves, esa es la impresión que le querías dar… chica descerebrada. Aay Hinata, Hinata.

-DI...Disculpa no pe…pensé que te encontraría a…a…aquí-

-¿Te molesta?-

No… NOOOO cómo crees, jamás, si por mi fuera te perseguiría para verte a todas horas (lamentable tu caso Hinata)

-No... no Para nada Naruto-kun, Co…como se te ocurre-

-¿Estas de prisa? O ¿vas a algún lado?-

-Pu..Pues iba pa…para mi casa… ¿por q…?-

-¡EXCELENTE! Como vas a tu casa, no creo que tengas problemas de acompañarme a comer algo-

¿QUEEEE? ¿Comer? Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun y yo… solos... ir a comer… Hay no esto es demasiado.

(STOP. Ni se te acurra desmayarte Hinata, vamos, no es lo que has querido… ver a Naruto, pues adivina…

-Hinata… OYYY Hinata-

… Adivina que, lo tendrás esta tarde para ti, solo di las palabras mágicas, y no me refiero a las de las peliculitas infantiles que aun ves…

-Hinata, estas ahí… Holaaa, ¿dime me acompañas?-

Mayday Mayday tenemos un problemas, el sistema no responde, tenemos pérdida del habla y cualquier habilidad motora, Mayday Mayday AUXILIO vamos en picada, lo perdemos, lo perdemos…)

-S…si-

¿Qué? Hinata mas fuerte no te escuch…

-Muy Bien, Vamos, entremos aquí, me pareció que querías algo del menú jejejeje, no es que haya estado observando ni nada… yo… va…vamos-

Oh que sorpresa no eres la única con problemas de control de nervios…

¿Se sonrojó? ¿Se sonrojó? SE SONROJÓ… AAAAHHH sonrojado se ve más lindo.

…

Entramos y la joven mesera se acerco con el menú, la muy descarada no tuvo pudor y le hizo un guiño a Naruto, ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Poco le faltó lanzarse a sus brazos, que poca vergüenza, que ofrecida, que…

Estas mal Hinata, mal… de verdad tu caso me preocupa.

Tzz cállate y no interrumpas esta hermosa velada con tus comentarios.

-Así que rollos de canela.. jejeje-

Esa mirada… Sí, me estaba viendo fijo, mientras un bol de dango entraba deslizándose por esa boca tan, tan…

Y sus ojos azules parecían más profundos, más hipnóticos.

-que dulce bocadillo… Hinata-

¿Quee?

Hinata no seas enferma se refiere a los royos de canela, ush no pensé que tuvieras esa mente…

Y si te sigues sonrojando así parecerás tomate.

-Si... Si… me gustan mucho los… royos de canela-

-A mí me gusta el ramen, siempre que vengo acá como muuuuchooooo ramen, y procuro llevar ramen instantáneo en cantidades monumentales cuando me regreso a Estados Unidos, definitivamente los que venden allá no se comparan para nada con el ramen original de Japón…-

-¿Has… Has venido a…antes?

Naruto agacho la mirada, parecía como si viniera algún recuerdo triste a su mente.

-Aquí viví unos años, junto a mis padres, pero cuando mi madre falleció mi padre y yo nos mudamos a los estados Unidos, él era de allá y solo se quedo en Japón por mi madre.-

-Cuanto lo siento Naruto-kun-

-No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho. – ahí estaba sonriendo de nuevo, yo no podría hablar de mi madre ni siquiera fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Haber que día me acompañas a una tienda de ramen, se llama Ichiraku ramen, jejeje es sencilla, pero deja decirte que hacen el mejor ramen de toooodooo el mundo-

Por un instante olvide que hablaba con un hombre, jejeje Naruto tenía muchos manías que podían decirse de un niño, hablaba sin parar, emocionado y exagerando las cosas jejejeje a veces hablaba con la boca llena de bolas de dango, y sus ojos, sus orbes azules brillaban como dos zafiros relucientes.

Hablamos por horas (Hinata el hablo por horas, tu apenas y contestabas como desubicada mental) ok. Ok. Pero estuvimos ahí juntos, las horas pasaban y yo me dedicaba a escuchar sus historias, sus anécdotas… Sentí que el tiempo se detenía y deseaba que así fuera… de verdad deseaba que eso durara por siempre…

-Japón es muy bonito, me gusta visitar los campos de cerezos, parecen darle una calma a uno, yo solía visitarlos con mi madre…-

Si, era dulce y tan varonil al mismo tiempo, sus palabras sonaban como melodía…

-…sabes al principio no quería venir, desde hace años no vengo, pero el viejo insistió que debía venir a terminar el trabajo de mis padre, y aquí me tienes…-

Bendito viejo que te obligo a venir aaaahhhh (suspiros y más suspiros)

-… pero ahora me doy cuenta que el destino me trajo, y le agradezco y ¿sabes por qué?….-

Si yo también le agradezco aaaaahhh (suspiro como retrasada mental, sabes, él acaba de preguntarte algo, o ¿fue una pregunta retorica? Qué más da, no prestas atención-

-Pude conocerte…-

SI yo..

¿QUEEEEE?

Mi rostro se encendía, y sentí que mi respiración se hacía irregular (Hinata no te desmayes, por favor no lo eches a perder….)

-Tu…tu… ¿Qué dijiste? Na…Naruto-kun-

Si repítelo porque me gustó, sonó muy muy bonito…

-Me alegro mucho haberte conocido, ¿Qué a ti no te alegra?-

Clarooo, pero…pero no me veas asiiii, esa mirada Naruto-kun, juraría que lo haces a propósito, como si supieras como me pone esa mirada…

No ya no puedo, voy a desmayarme justo aquí…

-Cla…claro que si-

Y parezco un tomate, si Sasuke me viera trataría de hacerme ensalada.

Sasuke… Sasuke… JODER SASUKEEEE!

-Na...Naruto-kun debo irme ya-

Apresúrate, apresúrate, y ruega por qué no esté en casa… mira el reloj ¿LAS SIETEEEE? Estas de broma, Sasuke va a matarme, sé que no me gusta hacerlo pero cogeré un taxi…

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? Tzz yo y mi bocota, lo siento-

Nooo no pienses eso, es que mi esposo es un sádico que me degollara viva si llega a la casa y no estoy.

-No…No no es eso, fue una comida agradable, es solo que debo volver… debo volver a casa…-

Naruto se paró en seco, parecía que eso le molestaba.

-Tu esposo se molestaría ¿verdad? Si llega y no estás…-

-Si… Si, Sasuke es… es delicado-

-mmmm Ya veo…-

-Debo irme, muchas gracias por todo-

Corre cenicienta, corre, que se pasa de la media noche

-Adiós Na…Naruto-kun-

Al salir por la puerta llame un taxi, y este se estaciona frente a mí. Antes de subir sentí un suave agarre en mi brazo derecho, volteo y veo esa tierna curva en su rostro mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-Nos veremos Hinata, recuerdas, me debes una salida a Ichiraku…-

¿Cómo?

-Si…si… Claro-

Me suelta y rápidamente entro al taxi dando la dirección, Naruto cierra la puerta y se acerca a la ventanilla, evitando al taxista poder arrancar.

-te veo el sábado a las 3:00 de la tarde en la estación del metro, no faltes Hinata, te estaré esperando-

¿Queee?

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun… yo-

El se levanta, y da un toque al taxi indicándole al motorista que puede partir, y este inmediatamente sale en dirección a mi casa

(O hable muy bajo o me ignoro, ¿me ignoro? Sii lo hizo a propósito).

Aaaah aquí el detalle es…

Ichiraku Ramen, sábado, tres de la tarde, el metro... aaaaaahhhhhhh

Lo veré, lo veré de nuevo... Dios esto es una locura ¿verdad?

**-0-**

Parada frente a la puerta, Sabía que Sasuke ya estaba ahí. Pues su vehículo se encontraba aparcado afuera ¿Por qué no lo metió al garaje? Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es tu cabezaaa.

¿Qué le diré? (vamos entra)

¿Con quién estuve? (introduce la llave)

Le diré que pase toodaaa la tarde con Hanabi (Gira la perilla)

¿Y si llamo a la mansión y le dijeron que Salí hace mucho? (abre la puerta y ENTRAAAA de una buena vez Hinata)

Le diré que me encontré a unos amigos, (Hinata estando afuera solo retrasas tu muerte, vamos entra de una vez)

SI qué más da, ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL.

-… no te preocupes, tengo todo listo para el fin de Semana, no faltare y…-

Ya te vio, míralo, míralo, no parece nada contento, Joder esas orbes negras o rojas, ya no se qué color tienen.

-…nos vemos mañana, Adiós…-

-Bu…Buenas noches Sasuke-kun-

-Llame a casa de Hiashi Hyuga y me dijeron que saliste a esos de las 5 de la tarde…-

-Yo… yo… siento llegar tarde-

-¿Dónde estabas? O mejor dicho ¿con quién estabas?...-

Dile que con Tente, vamos díselo, es obvio que a ella no la llamará, no se hablan, no lo haría, alabado sea su repudio… vamos salva tu vida y dile que con Tenten…

-Con… Con Tenten-san-

-Hump-

Creo que no esta convencido.

-Dile a tu amiguita que la próxima vez no te entretenga tanto, que a diferencia de ella tú tienes un esposo al que debes atender-

Uffff se la trago, estoy a salvo.

-Y que no se repita, ENTENDIDO-

Señor... si Señor

-Si…SI… no se repetirá, lo prometo-

-Ahora Si es posible, Señora Uchiha…-

¡Ay!, Sasuke y su dulce Sarcasmo…

-Podría preparar la cena, muero de hambre-

-En seguida-

Si sobreviví de milagro, ahora solo algo me tiene preocupada… debo llamar a Naruto y cancelar esa salida del sábado… pero… ¿dónde consigo el número?

**-0-**

Hinata duerme, ya es tarde, mañana tendrás unas ojeras del tamaño de un agujero negro… NO TE CANTARE LLUNABY OK.

Como diantres voy a dormir… pasado mañana es sábado, ¿entiendes?... Sábado.

¿Debería ir?

¿Qué le digo a Sasuke?

Aaaah ya sé que le puedes decir: -Sasuke-kun el sábado a las tres quede de ir con Naruto-bomboncito-sexy-kun a comer Ramen. Espero no te molestes, no hare nada malo, solo babeare por el todo el lapso que este conmigo. Hablare como sub normal y probablemente me lo coma con la mirada.

Sencillo, ya verás como él se alegra y te da permiso, eso servirá para fortalecer las alianzas…

¡ALGUNA BENDITA VEZ TOMARAS ALGO ENSERIO!

Aaaaah que desesperación….

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué Hago? ¿Qué HAGOOOOO?

Doy vueltas en la cama por mucho, mucho rato… Gracias a Dios Sasuke duerme como piedra, pues no lo he despertado.

No sé a qué hora pude conciliar el sueño, pero juro que sentí que apenas había cerrado los ojos y esa bendita alarmaaaaaa…. Aaaaahhhh como la detesto.

5 minutos más por favor.

**-0-**

-Hinata…-

-Dime Sasuke-Kun-

-¿te pasaba algo anoche?-

-AAAHHH-

-Parecías incomoda, sentí como te movías-

Si, si se dio cuenta, aah pensé que estaba dormido.

-No, no es nada Sasuke-kun-

-Hinata si te sientes mal dime, por favor, puedo acompañarte al médico-

Sasuke a veces es lindo, realmente si fuera así todo el tiempo, pues llevaría mas pasadero mi matrimonio… creo que tiene problemas de bipolaridad, pero ni muerta le menciono esto… Corrección Hinata, menciónale algo así y estarás muerta.

-Créeme Sasuke-kun, Estoy bien, de veras-

-Ok, pero no olvides, cualquier cosa dime, soy tu esposo y pues… debo velar por ti-

OOOOhhhhh Sasuke amaneció de buenas.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke kun-

-Hinata por cierto, puedes tener un maletín con ropa listo para la tarde, debo salir, y pues pasare el fin de semana fuera-

-Claro, pero… ¿Dónde iras?-

-Debo ir a una reunión fuera de Tokio, regresare el domingo por la tarde-

Ooooh esto es caído del cielo Hinata jejeje

Cállate…

¿Por qué? Mira que tienes suerte, podrás salir con Naruto, jajajaja, Cuando el gato no está...

Dije que te calles, ¿Por quién me tomas?

Vamos Hinata, solo es una salida, el mundo no se acabara por eso… ¿o sí?

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?, estas muy pensativa-

-Ah... No…no estoy bien, jejeje disculpa-

-Hump, estas algo extraña sabes, como sea, vendré a sacar la maleta a eso del medio día.-

-claro-

Ahí termino la amena conversación mañanera entre mi "amado" esposo y yo.

**-0-**

-Ya te dije que no me paree correcto-

-A ver Hinata, ¿Qué es lo malo? ¿Es una simple salida no? Como si fuera conmigo, con Shino, con Neji… ¿Dónde está lo malo?-

-Bu…bu...bueno Tente... si lo pones así-

-jajajajaj como desearía saber lo que pasa por tu mente para que te pongas así-

O no Tente créeme que no te gustaría saber lo que pasa por mi mente.

Es Naruto… Uzumaqui Naruto

Cuando estoy cerca de él me sudan las manos, tartamudeo, y… y… y…

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir por Ramen con un amigo?-

-Yo…Yo… aaah no se-

-Deja de meditarlo tanto y acepta-

-Yo…-

Ay Hinata decídete de una buena vez, me desesperas.

¿Ir o no ir? He ahí el dilema.

…

**Y NOTAS FINALES:**

**¿Aceptara o no la pequeña Hinata?**

**¿Dejara de tartamudear como subnormal con retraso de 5ta Fase?**

**¿Naruto dejara de hablar con la boca llena?**

**Jajajajaja espero que sí, aunque al parecer a la nena le parecen agradables las niñerías de Naruto.**

**Como sea... Gracia por continuar leyendo este humilde fic jejeje se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Y por favor por favor… dejen sus Reviews… son mi inspiración, en serio… sus Reviews son para mí, lo que el ramen para Naruto-kun. **

**Jejejejeje**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo lamento, de verdad, lamento mucho la tardanza... pero tuve dos grandísimos problemas.**

**1\. Mi pc se descompuso, y hasta hace poco me la repararon.**

**2\. ¡BLOQUEO!, realmente no podía escribir, no fluía, nooo que frustrante.**

**Bueno, al fin después de tanto… aquí se los dejo... el capítulo número seis, espero les guste, lo disfruten.**

**Y por favor, por favor dejen sus reviews… son la cura perfecta contra mi bloqueo… mientras más reviews veo más me inspiro y más escribo jejeje (chantaje jejeje gomen gomen)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener a los lectores.**

**Y sin más que agregar… Que empiece la función.**

**CAPITULO VI**

….

Sábado por la tarde.

¡AAh! no puedo creer que ya sean las 2:20 de la tarde, toda la mañana se ha resumido en mi inútil intento por vestir adecuadamente para esta cit... No… no… no sacudo mi cabeza para espantar esa idea.

Hinata NO es una cita, solo vamos por comida… juntos… él y yo… pero no es una cita… solo…solo…solo

(¿Y eso no es una cita?)

YA TE DIJE QUE NOOO

¡Inshe! voz en mi cabeza, sabes en vez de ayudarme solo me trastornas.

(Jajajaja como si fuera posible que estuvieras más tocada.)

¡Yaa! no fastidies.

Mi cuarto parece la secuela de una batalla épica, hay ropa regada por doquier, zapatos, bolsos, sangre uno que otro cuerpo de soldados caídos… (Ves te dije que estabas tocada de la cabeza)

¬¬ No molestes

Suspiro hondo, y miro mi espejo por milésima vez.

-Estoy empezando a dudar si ir o no ir-

-NO ME JODAS HINATA-

-Te…te…tente-san-

Dios, la mirada de Tenten asusta, bueno supongo que tiene justa razón, ha desperdiciado toda su mañana conmigo tratando de ayudarme a alistarme para la salida… no cita, Recalco NO ES UNA CITA… con Naruto. Y que ahora salga yo con que no voy… -suspiro hondo-

-Serán los nervios, pero no siento que me vea bien-

-Hinata- Tenten suspira fastidiada -estás genial, quita esa cara de preocupación y apresúrate o llegaras tarde-

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de caer rendida sobre el bulto de ropa que yacía en la cama.

Una última ojeada al espejo, suspiro resignada

-Qué más da, no hay remedio es lo máximo que puedo hacer por mí-

(Por favor Hinata no empieces a llenar la habitación con tu espeluznante y deprimente aura negro.)

Ya que más da, así me iré, si hago el ridículo… pues… ¡aaaaaaahhhhh! porque me siento tan agitada, ansiosa… como describirlo… no sé qué diantres siento, no sé porque estoy tan nerviosaaaaa.

Miro bien mi reflejo, verificando que todo este correcto.

Llevo puestos unos pantalones jeans azul marino, una camisa ceñida al cuerpo, de color purpura, sin mangas y de cuello alto.

Tenis conver del color de mi camisa y con plantilla negra.

Tenten me hizo una trenza de medio lado y entrelazada con esta una cinta de color purpura.

El flequillo enfrente y dos mechones un poco más largos a cada lado de mi rostro.

No me puse maquillaje, realmente odio eso. Apenas aplique brillo en mis labios, creo que con eso es más que suficiente.

-Te…Tenten-san, No crees que voy demasiado informal.

Tente gira su rostro hacia mí (joder por un momento parecía la chica del exorcismo)… esa aura asesina en ella no la había sentido.

-Hinata- Tenten suspira, pero puedo ver una vena resaltarse en su frente… estoy frita

-VETE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ QUE QUIERO DORMIR-

Cojo el bolso de mano y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo de MI habitación, dejando a Tenten poseída por los demonios de la ira.

….

Es hora.

(Tengo la ligera sospecha que llegaras tarde por lenta).

¡Callateee!

Miro la perilla unos instantes, no me atrevo a girarla y salir. ¿Por qué me siento así? No es nada del otro mundo.

Relájate Hinata, relájate… RELAJATE

Saco valor de quien sabe dónde y giro la perilla

Abro la puerta y salgo.

-Aquí vamos-

-0-

Las tardes de los sábados son algo agitado, y más en la estación del metro. Gente saliendo de sus trabajos, chicos que han terminado sus clases extra curriculares y se dirigen a casa, personas que hacen sus compras.

Sigo mi camino hacia la entrada principal del metro, 2:50, llegue a tiempo, jejeje (fue gracias al taxi no te hagas, y eso que te reusabas a tomar uno), camino… ignorando la fastidiosa voz de mis pensamientos, cada que me acerco más al lugar mi corazón se acelera… Dios estoy temblando, mis manos sudan (que asco ¬¬) Control Hinata, contrólate… solo es una ci… SALIDA una SALIDA POR RAMMEN.

AAAY no estoy perdida, mejor diré que me perdí y así no aparezco.

(Te perdiste de camino al metro ¬¬, no manches Hinata, eso demostraría tu inutilidad, ¡Saca Ovarios! De donde sea que los tienes escondidos y camina… CAMINA BIEN, espalda firme, mirada al fren…)

DIOS, ese… ese… ese….

(*¬*)

Suspiro hondo

NA…NA…NARUTO

(Hinata estas babeando)

Cállate… solo…solo…solo en mi vida había visto…

(Deseas ser esos pantalones verdad)

CALLATEEE

Reacciona, Reacciona, Reacciona… no, no, no esto no me puede pasar, no… voy a desmayarme, voy a hiperventilarme voy a

(Tener un derrame nasal)

Siiii… noooo eso, eso, eso noooo… bueno… NOOO

(Papacito ven aquí, está buenísimo… oye te hubieras arreglado más, desentonas con él)

Ca…ca…cállate, bueno, tengo que admitir que si… ahora que me veo.

Lo veo acercarse, AAAHH ya me vio…

Lleva puesta una camiseta color naranja marca champion, ajustadísima a su…su…su torso (ADONIS GRIEGOOO) ¿podrá respirar bien con eso? Porque yo siento que a mí no me sale el aire, pueden notarse bien sus bienes trabajados pectorales y esos brazos… que brazos… que... que...

(Baba, Hinata te sale baba… *¬*)

Dios… se…se…se… está acercando, Mientras más se acerca mejor se ve, no… no puedo, voy a morir… siento que la presión se me elevo a niveles muy peligrosos… Respira, Respira…

Trae unos jeans azules, un poco desteñidos y un tanto ceñidos a sus… sus… sus (exquisitas) piernas, se… se ven sus bien formadas piernas (ha de ser deportista *¬*) y…y…y… Hinata no veas AHIIII… mi alma, se sale… hay Dios… (BULTOOOO) NOOOO cálmate, te vas a desmayar.

Baja la mirada bájala. Bájala… no lo veas… no…no

-Hinata, Hola, te estaba esperando-

Esto es una pesadisueño, estoy con un escultural hombre… y no puedo hablar…

-¿Hinata?-

(Al menos míralo)

NOOOO si lo veo… si lo veo… si lo veo… yo…yo

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?, tu rostro esta rojo-

Rojo…rojo… rojo… nooo esto es una pesadilla… lo arruinare, lo arruinare todo. Abre los ojos. Ábrelos.

Dios esos pantalones… Ciérralos ojos ciérralos, ciérralos.

-Hinata tu frente ardeeee, ¿estas enferma? ¿Vamos al médico?-

(Aunque sea mueve tu cabeza...)

Ajito la cabeza de un lado a otro, no... No…no

No me salen las palabras al menos puedo decir que no con mi cabeza.

-¿estas segura?-

(De arriba abajo Hinata)

Muevo la cabeza asintiendo.

-yo…yo…yo… es…estoy bi…bi…bien, Na…na…Naruto-kun-

(HABLASTE, milagro del cielo)

No me pongas más nerviosa por favor… aaahh ya suficiente tengo.

-jejeje bien vamos-

Me…me…me…me tomo la mano, esa, esa es su mano, y tiene la mía… me tiene la mano.

(Te está literalmente llevando, ya que tu capacidad cerebral quedo reducida y no puedes actuar por ti misma, él lo noto)

Pero… ¿a dónde me lleva?, la entrada del metro queda…

¡UNA MOTO!

-Toma, este será tu casco, no es muy grande jejejeje lo traje especial para ti-

¡AAAHHH! especial para mi…

(No manches Hinata miraaaa, es una moto, ¿Cuándo en tu miserable vida has subido a una moto?)

-Na…Naruto, yo…yo… nunca…-

-Confia en mí, yo no dejaría que te pase nada malo, lo prometo-

Si…si…siiii confió en ti.

Y como no hacerlo cuando me ve así… ¡AAAWWW! Quien en sus 5 sentidos no podría caer ante esa mirada.

(¬¬ Hinata… estas grave)

Lo veo subir a la moto y colocar su casco. Era una moto negra, es toda descripción que puedo dar por el poco conocimiento en motos. (Tiene dos ruedas y supongo que motor y esas cosas que tiene las motos, ¡Bravooo! somos expertas en motos)

Naruto se coloca un casco igualmente negro (creo que lo combinan con la moto, solo supongo… no estoy segura) este le cubre toda la cabeza. Wow que bien le queda.

Me observa a través del protector de plástico del casco. Y me extiende la mano.

Suspiro hondo. Y me dispongo a subir. Agradezco a Dios y a Tenten que me obligo a usar pantalones.

Ya montada en la parte trasera de la moto coloco mi casco.

-¿lista?-

-su…su…supongo-

-Agárrate fuerte-

¿Agarrarme?, ¿agarrarme? ¿DE DONDE VOY A AGARRARME?

Siento la motor encender… ruje como un animal... AAHHH miedo (ON)

Naruto acelera, aun sin arrancar... provocando que mi terror aumente y me agarro fuerte de su torso… pegando mi cuerpo a su espalda…

Du…du…duro… que...que…que duro.

Cuadros, cuadros… yo…yo…

Trato de apartar mis brazos de su du...duro y bien trabajado torso… pero el coloca su mano sobre las mías… evitando que lo suelte.

-No me sueltes Hinata. No te sueltes de mí-

Mi cara se pone roja, cual tomate… que digo tomate… parezco una braza encendida (oye esa descripción es perfecta jajajaja en todos los sentidos, esta como una braza chica) Ca...ca...ca...cállate... yo me refiero a lo rojo. Solo eso.

-Si te aferras fuerte a mi nada malo te pasara. Así que No me sueltes-

No te soltare, no te soltare, no te soltare…

Naruto arranca y siento la adrenalina encenderse en mi cuerpo…

Nunca había andado en moto,

Nunca habían andado en moto con un chico,

Nunca había andado en moto con un chico taaan guapo

Que Sasuke no se entere, que Sasuke no se entere que Sasuke no se entere por favor.

(Hinata no arruines el momento pensando en él y… y mejor AGARRATEE)

Eso hago, eso hago… lo agarro… lo agarro como si mi vida depende de ello (corrección TU VIDA DEPENDE DE ELLO)

Mis ojos iban cerrados… no tengo la mínima idea donde vamos, solo siento el aire golpear mi rostro. Me aferro más a Naruto, como si fuera mi escudo.

Mis manos tiritan un poco pero mi agarre en su torso permanece fuerte y recio.

No sé cuánto tiempo anduvimos, pero lo sentí mísero… tan poco, deseaba detenerlo ahí. Estaba abrazada a él, con un poco de miedo, pero abrazada a él. Podía sentir su espalda, su abdomen (vaya que abdomen *¬*) y lo mejor, podía sentir su aroma.

_Paco Rabanne 1 million_, lo sé perfectamente porque para el aniversario de nuestra boda le di a Sasuke una como regalo, y jamás la usa. Odia el olor dulzón de la canela.

Podría dormir tan bien con este aroma (tú y tu adicción a la canela). (Naruto + canela = postre perfecto) de…deja de imaginar esas cosas.

Suspiro hondo, debo dejar de tener esas discusiones con mí, mi voz interior o lo que sea.

Dejo que la magia del momento me cubra, no me podría sentir más feliz, más dichosa, más segura.

Naruto, Como deseara haberte conocido antes. ¿Habría mi vida cambiado en algo? ¿Seria… Sería diferente?

-0-

-¿do…dónde estamos?-

Miro sorprendida alrededor, es un campo de cultivo de arroz, se ven a lo lejos, y ahí frente a nosotros una pequeña champa con un letrero "ICHIRAKU RAMEN".

Naruto me da su mano ayudándome a bajar de la moto.

Aun quedo sorprendida, se ve que es muy humilde lugar, algunos trabajadores están sentados en las afueras de la champa degustando Ramen.

En el fondo parece ser la entrada a una pequeña aldea… me imagino que ahí es donde residen todas estas personas.

-OYE VIEJO-

Naruto parece acoplarse muy bien, muchos lo saludan, le sonríen como si los conociera de toda la vida.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oooh! vaya parece que hoy has traído a tu hermosa novia.

No…no…no…novia

Mis mejillas arden y se ponen del color de mi sangre... siento que mi rostro va explotar así que lo agacho para que no me vean mi cara.

-Jejejeje verdad que es hermosa-

¿Qué? No lo negó… porque no lo negó… ¿debería hacerlo yo? Bu…bu…bueno aquí nadie me conoce, y Sasuke jamás vendría a un lugar así.

Simplemente no diré nada.

(Te gusto esa idea por eso no lo niegas) Cállate, sabes que soy una mujer ca…ca…casada.

(hi hi hi como quieras)

-ven Hinata sentémonos aquí-

Nos sentamos en dos bancos frente a la mesa donde repartían el Ramen… en ese lapso Naruto no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso y delicioso que es ese Ramen.

El viene cada semana.

El dueño del puesto de Ramen solo confirma todo lo que dice Naruto, ríe con él y se ensancha con los halagos.

Que cálido es este lugar, se respira paz y alegría… ¿Quién diría? Aunque lo tenga todo, aunque no trabaje bajo el sol, aunque viva en una mansión… envidio grandemente a estas personas.

Mi rostro se nubla un poco…no puedo evitar desear que este momento sea eterno… no puedo evitar envidiar esa alegría, esa libertad.

Un tirón en mi camisa hizo que saliera de mis (oscuros) pensamientos. A mi lado, con su carita llena de sucio y una sonrisa enternecedora yace parado un pequeño niño, cabello castaño y tez morena. Vistiendo unos chores y una camisa algo gastados y rotos. Siento un nudo en la boca de mi estómago, pero veo como su manita se levanta hacia mí, en ella un pequeño lirio blanco.

-Pa…pa…para usted One-chan- susurra con un leve sonrojo.

-¿pa…pa…para mí?- la tomo, y le regalo una sonrisa, de las más sinceras que puedo darle.

El niño sale corriendo inmediatamente, perdiéndose entre los cultivos de arroz.

-oooh Hina-chan tiene admirador-

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

Mi rostro está que arde, (por favor Hinata contrólate)

-Debería ponerme celoso- dice Naruto haciendo un puchero y viéndome fijamente… Pensé que no podía ser más tierno, pero… AAAWWW que lindo.

La tarde se perdía, dando espacio a la oscuridad de lo noche, Naruto y yo nos despedimos de aquellas amables personas

(Después de que el vaciara el negocio de Ramen) eso es lindo, jejeje ¿Dónde le cabra todo eso?

-0-

La motocicleta se estaciona frente a mi casa, bajando de ella Naruto y ayudando a bajar a mí.

Caminamos un poco hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

-Hinata, gracias por tu valiosa compañía-

Que caballero, que galante, que...que… aaww

-Gra…gracias a Naruto-kun po…por invitarme-

-Hina-chan, ¿me prestarías tu celular un momento?-

Una mueca de asombro y duda se refleja en mi rostro, ¿se quedaría sin pila y necesita llamar?

-Toma-

Lo miro teclear un poco, ¿estará escribiendo un mensaje?

Rápidamente lo extiende, dejando ver en la panta…

"Uzumaki Naruto" seguido de… ¿SU NUMERO DE CELULAR?

-llámame siempre que me necesites Hina-chan-

Lla…llamarlo ¿llamarlo?

-Prometo estar enseguida para ayudarte, para platicar, para... para lo que necesites… lo…lo prometo-

Esta tartamudeando… es tan lindo, en él se ve tan lindo

¿Esta sonrojado? Aaaw voy a derretirme justo aquí.

Me toma de los hombros y me ve fijamente.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse, parece que deseara salir de mi pecho… se acerca más a mi rostro… yo…yo…yo

Esto no está bien, esto no está bien, esto no está bien.

(Si no está bien ¿porque no te alejas?, sabes porque… porque lo deseas, deseas la cercanía de este hombre, deseas sus labios, sus caricias… No puedes negarlo más)

Cierro mis ojos… es verdad… no puedo negarlo más.

Cierro los ojos, todos mis sentidos están expectantes, ansiosos y tan enfocados en aquel hombre frente a mí.

Siento su respiración cerca de mi rostro… eso me hace vibrar…

Mi mano se posa sobre su pecho… (¿Vas a apartarlo?)

Sé que sería lo correcto… sé que es lo que debería…

Pero…pero…pero realmente yo…yo…

…

Sus suaves labios se posan en mi frente.

(Deberías ¿aliviarte o desilusionarte? Jajajaja creo que la segunda)

-Gracias por esta hermosa tarde Hinata-

Quedo embobada, las palabras se rehúsan a salir de mis labios… solo estoy ahí, parada como una estatua. Sin poder reaccionar de mi fantasía.

Bueno… si debería aliviarme que fue un beso en mi frente… sí.

Pero qué demonios me pasa… SOY UNA MUJER CASADA… CASADA, CASADA, CASADA.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me desilusiona no haber probado sus labios? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto sentir un beso suyo?

Me calcinare en las llamas del infierno… NOOOOOOO

Me quedo hipnotizada viendo como Naruto se aleja, sube a su moto, la enciende… se despide de mi con un movimiento de su mano… y arranca, dejándome ahí… petrificada, (un poco desilusionada porque querías mas) con un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones alocadas en mi interior…

Ya no puedo más, ese chico afecta mi raciocinio… es un peligro para mi salud tanto mental como para mi pobre corazón.

Uzumaki Naruto…. Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… AAAAAHHHH estas trastornando mi vida.

**-0-**

_**Era una noche especial para enamorarse**_

_**No sé si te iba encontrar pero fui a buscarte,**_

_**Y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir,**_

_**Y cuando me acerque ya no supe que decir.**_

_**Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado**_

_**No sé si es amor lo que siento hoy**_

_**Late más fuerte el corazón**_

_**Será que le amor ha llegado al fin**_

_**Me encanta la idea de que seas tú quien me lo va enseñar**_

_**(No sé si es amor- Reik)**_

…**..**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Próximo capítulo:**

Me detengo antes de bajar el último escalón y quedo observando a Sasuke…

Parece sofocado, se quita su chaleco gris y afloja su corbata…

_Creo que aún no nota que estoy aquí._

Se dirige hacia la cocina… un vaso. Dos, tres… vaya como tomo agua, sí que anda seco.

Suspira, si parece que se estuviera ahogándose por algo…

Un escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, se gira y comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy, me hace temblar con cada paso… se acerca más y más.

_Algo lo perturba. Lo puedo ver en esos ojos oscuros… que por cierto hoy veo más aterradores y oscuros que antes._

Esta tan cerca de mi…

Yo sigo paralizada ahí sosteniéndome de la reja de las escales y viéndolo fijamente… como si no pudiera apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Pasa rosando a la par mía.

_Ese aroma… ¿flores? Ese aroma no es de la loción de Sasuke… ¿por qué huele a perfume de mujer?_

-0-

Tomando la frase de una de mis escritoras de Fanfic favorita Natsuko Higurashi… os digo mis queridos lectores…

"_**UN FIC CON REVIEWS SE ACTUALIZA MAS PRONTO"**_

Chantaje jejejeje...

Bye bye y gracias por continuar leyendo.

Porfa, dejen sus reviews, son la medicina contra mis bloqueos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola, Hola mis queridos lectores…._

_Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y pues por continuar leyendo este humilde Fanfic._

_Y como siempre les recuerdo que por favor, por favor dejen sus reviews… jejejeje ya saben que __**UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ, **__ o mejor aún… un __**UN FIC CON REVIEWS SE ACTUALIZA MAS RAPIDO.**_

_**Declaimer:**_

_Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama_

_Jejejeje bueno y sin más que agregar… _

_Que comience la función:_

**CAPITULO VII**

…

_Una semana…_

_Una semana ha pasado desde que vi a Naruto-kun._

_A veces me parece que todo eso fue un sueño, una fantasía como las que suelo imaginar, en las que me encierro yo misma para consolarme un poco._

_Sueño con él, con sus cálidos labios sobre mi frente. Un simple gesto, un simple tacto y hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca… Dios que efecto tan descomunal tiene ese hombre en mi interior. Nunca, nunca antes me había sentido así._

_Siento que lo extraño…_

_Siento que le necesito…_

_Como si un vacío inmenso creciera en mi interior al saberlo lejos de mí…_

_Al saberlo ajeno a mí…_

_Si… creo que soy un ser egoísta… soy malvada… como puedo pensar esto estando casada…_

_Pero…_

_Aunque fuera solo un segundo... un instante nada más… deseo ver esa mirada, deseo perderme en el azul de sus ojos… deseo contemplar esa sonrisa que tanta paz le da a mi alma._

_Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun_

El sonido de la alarma me saco de mis cavilaciones, retornándome a mi cruda y fría realidad.

Viernes, 6:30 de la mañana.

_Gústeme o no debo levantarme_

Me doy una ducha rápida. Mientras Sasuke sigue en un profundo sueño.

_Jejeje es normal, pues anoche llego casi de madrugada._

_¿Qué tanto trabajo tiene que hacer para llegar a esas horas? Jamás lo había hecho antes._

_(Acaso eso es importante, deberías sentirte aliviada, llega a deshoras de la noche, sin ánimos ni fuerza para obligarte a responder como su mujer, eso es un consuelo ¿no crees?)_

_Es verdad. Hace varios días que Sasuke no me pone un dedo encima, es extraño, pues él no pasaba más de tres días sin… bueno… qué más da, es un alivio para mí._

_(Si Hinata, agradece al cielo que no has tenido que volver a intercambiar fluidos con el)_

_Ca…ca…cállate, que cosas dices._

_No es que él sea feo, la verdad es muy atractivo, supongo que cualquier mujer desearía estar en mi lugar._

_Pero…el corazón no se puede mandar… y mi cuerpo se aferra a no responder igual. Sin importar cuanto me toque, sin importar cuanto me bese… yo no logre sentir deseo por él, no logro… jeee quizás ni en eso sirvo._

-0-

7:30 de la mañana.

Dos huevos, una pizca de sal y pimienta… roció un poco de queso… mmm muero de hambre.

Creo que las tiras de tocino ya están. Jejeje ahora a preparar un poco de café para Sasuke.

_Lo admito... soy adicta a la cultura occidental, principalmente a su comida_

_(Pizza *¬*, hamburguesas *¬*, papas fritas *¬*, hot dogs *¬*, waffles *¬* DIOS QUE DELICIAS)_

_Noooo, debo dejar de pensar en comida o babeare los platos._

_(Hinata aún no me explico cómo es que no pareces balón, con la cantidad de comida que engulles… ¬¬)_

-Hinata, ¿ya está el desayuno?-

_Oooh ¿en qué momento bajo?_

-Sí...si, en un momento te sirvo-

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, una vez, dos veces, tres veces… _(Joder que fastidio)_

-¿No…no…no vas a contestar? debe ser algo importante-

_(No deberías decirle que hacer, ni como una sugerencia, con Sasuke no se sabe de qué humor amanezca)_

-Hump, es mi problema si contesto o no, ¿no crees Hinata?-

-Di…Discúlpame-

_(¡Oh! pero que elocuente amanecimos hoy, ¿tuvo mala noche joven Uchiha? Pues sabe que… No es nuestro problema, debería llevar su amargado trase… a otro lado)_

_Suspiro hondo… Ojala se vaya pronto no quiero lidiar con él y el humor que se carga hoy desde tempranas horas._

Lleve ambos platos a la mesa, y coloque el café junto al plato de Sasuke.

Gracias a Dios no seguimos "charlando", se enfocó en leer el diario nacional.

_¡Uff! que alivio realmente aprecio los silencios entre nosotros. Siempre y cuando no vengan acompañados de una mirada azabache versión killer instinct._

Y otra vez suena el bendito celular.

Sasuke se levanta y se dirige a la habitación…

Bueeenoooo… a comer felizmente se ha dicho. En compañía de yo y mi otro yo.

-0-

Suspiro hondo, llevo tres horas aseando la casa y siento el cuerpo molido… gracias a Dios esta casa no es como la mansión Hyuga, si no terminaría por huir mi pobre alma del puro cansancio.

Ciertamente nuestra casa era elegante, no como una mansión, pero para mí era suficiente.

Me dirigí a la recamara principal, me meto en la bañera, adoro este momento a solas.

Relajaba los músculos, trato de enfocar mi mente en cosas más positivas. Como una meditación, El vapor, la tibieza de aquel liquido… como podía trasportarme a dimensiones desconocidas.

Mis parpados empezaban a pesarme… sentía mi cuerpo en un estado liviano como una pluma… y poco a poco mis ojos se serraban.

_¿Dónde…?_

_**Hinata…**_

_¿Esa voz?_

_**Eres una inútil. **_

_**No puedes ir a ningún lugar, no puedes escapar a ningún lugar…**_

_Reconocería esa maldita voz hasta en las profundidades del infierno._

_**¿Realmente crees que puedes burlarte de mí? ¿Crees que puedes verme la cara? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MÍ?**_

_Uchiha Sasuke… _

_Bien digo, el autor de mis pesadillas…_

…

_**Hinata…**_

_¿Esa voz? ¿Esa voz es…?_

_**Confía en mí**_

_Na…Na…Na…_

_**No dejare que nada malo te pase.**_

_NARUTO_

…_._

_¿Un sueño?_

_Por supuesto… estoy quedando loca._

_Suspiro hondo, estos sueños me asustan… he soñado mucho con él… este sueño… este extraño sueño de nuevo._

Salgo de la ducha y me visto. No he de salir a ningún lado así que solo me pongo unas mayas negras y una camiseta color purpura bastante holgada.

Escucho el sonido de mi celular

-¿Un mensaje?... ¿será Tenten?-

_5 llamadas perdidas de: Naruto_

_1 mensaje Nuevo_

_¿QUEEEE?_

_¿Me llamo? ¿Por qué me llamo? ¿Qué querrá? ¿5 veces? ¿Será algo importante? ¿Le paso algo?_

_¿Se…se…será que le llamo? No… no… no… no… no… no… no… no… no… no... NOOO no… no debo llamarle NO._

_¿Pero y…? ¿Pero… si es importante?_

_(Debe ser algo importante para marcarte 5 veces…)_

_Entonces, yo… yo… yo… debería_

_(Hinata llámale te mueres por hacerlo)_

_No… no… no… además que le digo… bueno… podría ser:_

_Naruto vi tus llamadas perdidas, ¿se te ofrece algo?_

_Hola Naruto, yo estaba en la ducha por eso no conteste. ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?_

_Naruto que sorpresa… mire tus llamadas y pues… yo…pues…_

_AAAHHHH ni le he marcado y ya siento que me da taquicardia._

_(Revisa el mensaje, puede ser de él)_

_Un…un…un mensaje de Naruto-kun_

Remitente: Naruto

Texto:

Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

Espero que bien… te llame pero no contestabas

Seguro estás ocupada

Disculpa mi atrevimiento

Jejejeje

Solo quería decirte que me agrado mucho la salida anterior

Espero que tú también la disfrutaras

No te había escrito antes porque mi abuelo y yo fuimos a América

Un viaje rápido

Él se tuvo que quedar por asuntos de negocios

Pero yo ya regrese

Así que, espero verte pronto

Que tengas lindo día

Con cariño

Naruto.

_(¿Hinata?, Oye, ¿Hinata estas consiente? OOOHH no la hemos perdido.)_

_Me…me… escribió… Na…Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun me…me escribió._

_Tengo un mensaje de Naruto-kun_

_Tengo un mensaje de Naruto-kun_

_(Cálmate o te vas a desmayar, jejejeje)_

_di…di…dijo que espera verme…_

_¿Quiere verme?_

_(Supongo que si, por algo dijo eso)_

_¿Quiere verme? ¿Quiere verme? _

_Quiere verme… Naruto-kun Quiere verme_

Me dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con una sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada y abrazando el celular.

(Esto está de mal en peor… Hinata no estas para ponerte a suspirar como una jovencita soltera… por favor regresa a la realidad….)

-0-

Después de pasar un rato suspirando, olvidando que existen más personas aparte, logro reaccionar, saliendo de mis fantasías y utópicos pensamientos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo viendo el mensaje?_

_Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí tirada en la cama._

Escucho el auto de Sasuke estacionarse en el garaje

Me dirijo hacia la sala, y le veo entrar.

Me detengo antes de bajar el último escalón y quedo observando a Sasuke…

Parece sofocado, se quita su chaleco gris y afloja su corbata…

_Creo que aún no nota que estoy aquí._

Se dirige hacia la cocina… un vaso. Dos, tres… vaya como tomo agua, sí que anda seco.

Suspira, si parece que se estuviera ahogándose por algo…

Un escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, se gira y comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy, me hace temblar con cada paso… se acerca más y más.

_Algo lo perturba. Lo puedo ver en esos ojos oscuros… que por cierto hoy veo más aterradores y oscuros que antes._

Esta tan cerca de mi…

Yo sigo paralizada ahí sosteniéndome de la reja de las escales y viéndolo fijamente… como si no pudiera apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Pasa rosando a la par mía.

_Ese aroma… ¿flores? Ese aroma no es de la loción de Sasuke… ¿por qué huele a perfume de mujer?_

_(jajajajaja quizás cambio de gustos y ahora le gusta usar Carolina Herrera, o…)_

_La Curve rosa… la loción favorita de…_

_Siento un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo…_

_¿Por qué Sasuke…?_

_¿Qué rayos?..._

-0-

Mientras Sasuke se tomaba un baño me puse a preparar la cena.

Algo más tradicional. Unas bolas de arroz con miso.

Algo sencillo, además de preparar un poco de té.

Sasuke bajo las escaleras, lleva un buzo holgado y una camiseta color gris.

Serví los platos en la mesa, realmente me sorprendió que Sasuke llegara a tiempo para cenar conmigo.

-Hoy saliste temprano del trabajo-

-¿Acaso eso te molesta?, deberías alegrarte que tu esposo desee estar más tiempo en casa…-

Su tono me erizo la piel… no separaba su ojos de la comida pero… solo oírlo hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Yo… es solo que… como has estado viniendo tarde…yo…no-

-¿Estas reprochándome?-

_Joder… ¿para esto vino temprano? Claro, anda de malas y quien mejor para quitarse la cólera que su estúpida esposa._

-No…no…no jamás haría eso, yo solo…-

-Hump-

_Mi estómago esta tenso, debería dejar de comer, me congestionare._

_Pero debo esperar que él se digne a retirarse de la mesa para poderlo hacer yo._

_Dios, ¿porque no me hiciste hombre?_

-0-

Después de recoger y fregar la vajilla sucia... limpiar todo el relajo en la cocina, me dirigí a la habitación.

_Dudo un poco en abrir la puerta. Creo que ya me estaba gustando eso de acostarme y que él no estuviera._

Entro despacio

_(Pareces ladrón que entra a hurtadillas)_

_¿Ya está acostado?_

_(Eso parece, hay un bulto en la cama)_

Me dispongo a quitarme la ropa y colocar mi pijama de dormir. Consistente en short rosa y una playera del mismo color con un conejito en frente _(¡ooh! pero que tierno ¬¬)_

Remuevo las cobijas y me acuesto a la par de Sasuke, apago la lamparita de noche que está en mi lado de la cama y me arropo.

En segundos Sasuke se da vuelta… aparta la cobija y se acerca a mi cuerpo, poniendo su pecho desnudo justo en mi espalda... con su mano izquierda me toma por la cintura enterrándome los dedos… (¡Oh! ya estaba olvidando sus delicadas caricias).

Siento su piel arder, quemando la mía… su respiración es irregular, acelerada, siento el aire caliente que sale por sus fosas nasales rozar con mi cuello…

Sus labios se acercan a mi lóbulo, rozando sus dientes y luego mordiendo…

Esa acción hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

En un movimiento rápido se coloca sobre mí, apoyándose en sus rodillas y sus puños cerrados a cada lado de mi cara.

Está completamente desnudo… _(Dios, sabía que la dicha no me iba a durar mucho)_

Extiende su mano hasta la mesita de noche y enciende mi lámpara. Volviendo a poner su mano donde la tenía antes.

Me queda viendo fijo… esos ojos azabache me observan inquisidores

_¿Ahora qué diablos hice para enojarlo?_

Comienza a besar mi cuello con desesperación, su mano derecha presiona con fuerza mi pecho sobre la playera… los estruja. Como si quisiera extirparlos.

-¡AAAhhh!- gimo de dolor… _(Joder Sasuke no puede ser delicado ni una sola vez)_

Muerde mi clavícula _(hay no eso dejara marca_) y sigue besándome con gran pasión… su mano abandona mi pecho.

Se pone de rodillas y con ambas manos rompe mi playera, un grito sale de mi boca al sentirme desnuda ante él y llevo mis manos hasta mis pechos para cubrirlos. Me aterra la forma que está actuando.

Me toma con fuerza de las muñeca y las me coloca los brazos arriba de mi cabeza, como un arco… los presiona con fuerza, demasiada fuerza que siento que me va a romper.

-no las muevas de aquí-

Su voz sonó grave… destilando autoridad en sus palabras.

Soltó mis muñecas, y yo deje mis brazos ahí, _mejor obedecía, no quería verlo más furioso._

Sentí el frio de su lengua delinear el rededor de mis pezones que se erguían frente a él. Los succionaba, lamia, y una que otra vez los mordía. Mientras su mano derecha jugaba con mi otro pecho, presionándolo con fuerza.

Su caricias eran fuertes y llenas de lujuria, (como siempre)… llevo sus manos hasta el elástico de mi short y lo deslizo con todo y mi ropa interior.

Cerré mis piernas rápido y fuertemente presionándolas a una contra la otra, mis manos automáticamente se posaron tratando de tapar mi intimidad.

Sasuke volvió a tomarme de las muñecas, esta vez con más fuerza.

Las coloco por arriba de mi cabeza. Y sin soltarlas acerco su boca a mi oído.

-Hinata, acaso no escuchaste bien lo que te dije antes, o eres tan lenta que no puedes acatar una simple orden.-

Levanto su rostro frente al mío y me miro… sus ojos estaban endurecidos, parecían desprender odio… ¿_Sasuke me odia? ¿Pero porque?..._

-No quiero que las muevas ENTENDIDO-

Su tono fue amenazador y fuerte… me hizo estremecer y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos empezaron a ponerse acuosos…

Sasuke soltó mis muñecas, y llevo sus manos hasta mis muslo… que estaban juntos, presionados con fuerza uno contra otro… tratando de cubrir un poco la entrada a mi intimidad.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de mis piernas y con fuerza las separo… se colocó en medio de mi… _(Hay no hay no hay no hay no….)_

Sentí una ola de dolor recorrer mi cuerpo… su embestida fue violenta, entro de golpe en mi interior… y movía sus caderas intempestivamente…

Mis rodillas estaban flexionadas, mis manos arriba mi cabeza, agarrando con fuerza las sabanas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Y de mis labios salían gemidos un tanto desgarradores…

Sasuke acerco a sus labios y los presiono con los míos… susurrando algo entre dientes.

-no grites-

Alejo su rostro del mío… mientras se enfocaba en penetrarme con más velocidad…

Podía ver su faz, sus expresiones… las veía algo borrosas a causa de las lágrimas pero podía distinguirlas un poco…

Sus ojos entrecerrados, indicando que estaba llegando al clímax… sus puños serrados uno a cada lado de mi rostro.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior… no debo gritar, no debo hacer ruido… Sasuke se enojara.

Sentí un líquido caliente bañar mi interior…. Había acabado…

Sasuke se dejó caer a mi lado… respiraba por la boca, grandes bocanadas de aire caliente salían de sus labios.

Ambos bañados en sudor.

Tome la cobija para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo… me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda a este.

Pero en instantes siento su respiración cerca de mi oído…

Mi cuerpo se tensó, _¿No quedo Satisfecho?, hay no por favor… otra vez no_

-eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más-

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, alejando un poco su cuerpo del mío y quedando ambos de espaldas.

-apaga la luz-

Me incline hacia la lámpara, apagándola… quedando envuelta en la oscuridad. Envuelta en mis pensamientos.

"_eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más"_

"_eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más"_

"_eres mía, no lo olvides… mía y de nadie más"_

_Sasuke, para mi desgracia, no puedo olvidar un solo instante eso._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no puedo contenerlas, siento una opresión en el pecho…

_No puedo olvidar que estoy atada a ti…. No puedo olvidar mi deber contigo…. No puedo olvidar que mi cuerpo es tuyo…_

_Mi cuerpo… mi libertad, mi destino._

_Estúpida vida, estúpida suerte, estúpido dinero…._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

_A veces…. _

_A veces creo…_

_Creo que sería mejor estar muerta…_

…_._

_**Notas Finales:**_

_**Capitulo VIII:**_

-Te he dicho que no me llames a esta hora, sabes que ya estoy en casa…-

Sasuke… mmm parece que habla por teléfono.

-deja de decir estupideces, sabias a lo que te atenías conmigo-

¿Con quién está hablando?

-voy a cortar es peligroso estar hablando aquí-

¿Peligroso?

-Nos vemos mañana-

-…-

-Si, como sea, adiós-

…

Queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado, y deseo que me hagan saber si les gusto, si hay algo que no les gusto, si creen que hay alguna incoherencia, etc. etc. jejejeje ya saben cómo verdad… a través de sus REVIEWS…

Bueno… sin más que agregar nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Bye Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amigos míos, queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el capítulo ocho, me quedo más largo de lo normal jejeje y eso que tenía planeado agregarle otras cosas, pero será para el próximo.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mis grandes y amadas amigas… esas que me han permitido empapar sus hombros cuando mi alma está colapsando de lágrimas… ellas, mis hermanas, mis compañeras, mis consejeras y mis compinches… LAS AMO CHICAS.**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo les guste…. Por favor háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews, y como les he dicho, mientras más reviews dejen más rápido actualizo jajajajaja.**

**DECLAIMER:**

**Los personajes mesionados en esta obra son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, a quien le estoy infinitamente agradecida por haber creado tan excelente serie NARUTO.**

**Lo único que va por mi cuenta es el desarrollo de la historia, que espero sea de su completo agrado.**

**Y sin más que agregar…**

**QUE COMIENCE LA FUNSION **

**CAPITULO VIII**

…

-es una bestia… SASUKE-BESTIA-

-Te…Te…Tente-san, Ca…cálmate-

Como era de esperarse, mis muñecas quedaron marcadas… tenía unos pequeños hematomas en el busto, en mi cuello, piernas y los marcados dedos de Sasuke en mis muñecas.

Maldecía mi piel, es tan débil, se marca con facilidad… y como soy blanca se resaltan más estos estúpidos moretones.

Tenten había llegado temprano, de improvisto…

Obviamente trate de ocultarlos, pero me fue imposible.

Su reacción, bueno… sencillamente mando un sinfín de maldiciones dedicadas a Sasuke y todos sus ancestros.

Trataba de calmarla, pero me era imposible…

Después de una batalla tratando de domar al monstro que había despertados me dijo que saldría un momento… me temí que fuera a buscarlo, pero prometió no hacerlo, eso me calmo.

Ni veinte minutos habían pasado cuando regreso, traía una pequeña bolsa de plástico color negro.

Saco de ellas una crema, y tres pares de muñequeras uno color negro, otro rosa y un morado.

-Son tus colores favoritos, sé que tienes mucha ropa de estos tres colores así que puedes inventar que es un accesorio para combinarlo. Así solucionamos el problema de las muñecas.-

Mis ojos se enterneces, ciertamente no sabría que hacer sin ella… es de las pocas personas que velan por mí, de las pocas personas que no me ven como un estorbo, de las pocas que me quieren. Y la única persona con la que puedo desahogarme y sacar todo lo que me carcome.

-por suerte esta vez no hay muchas marcas en el cuello… si llevas el pelo suelto ni se notara-

No podía dejar de mirarla, sentía que ella era un pilar importante en mi vida… no quería ni imaginar que la alejaran de mi lado, así como alejaron a Neji-niisan.

-Usa esta crema, se supone que ayuda a disminuir rápidamente hematomas-

Suspire hondo, no quiero pensar negativo… ahora está aquí conmigo, puedo llorar con ella sin sentirme débil, puedo reír con ella, puedo dejar salir mis penas, y temores…

-Gracias Tenten-san-

-jejeje no es nada yo…-

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mis mejillas se ponían de color carmesí al igual que mi nariz.

-no…no llores Hinata-

Tenten se acercó a mí rodeándome en sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo con el mío… yo respondí rápidamente… rodeando su cintura, y enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

Estaba sentada frente al tocador, y ella de pie, estrechadas en un abrazo, con mis ojos desbordando de lágrimas…

-Gracias por estar conmigo Tenten-san, no sé cómo podría sobrellevar mi vida sin tu amistad-

Tente se separa un poco, lleva sus manos hasta mis mejillas, levantando mi rostro.

-Te quiero Hina-chan-

Justo cuando iba a volver a llorar…

-¡Aaaah! ¿Quién es mi Hina-chan? ¿Quién es mi Hina-bonita?

-Te...te…te…Tenten-san, Tenten-san detente-

Pellizcando mis mejillas suavemente, como se juega con un bebe… jejeje definitivamente Gracias a Dios que esta ella conmigo.

-0-

Después de preparar algo para almorzar juntas, lavamos la vajilla, y terminamos de hacer los deberes…

Jejeje por más que quise convencerla que yo estaba bien, que no se preocupara… fue imposible, se aferró a su idea de irse hasta que calculara que Sasuke (el idiota de Sasuke-bestia, fueron sus palabras exactas) ya estaba por llegar… no quería verlo (no quería ver su cara de emo/renegado, jejeje que comparaciones más interesantes hace Tenten).

Tomamos una ducha, y nos recostamos juntas sobre la cama.

Platicábamos y nos reíamos, jejeje hace días no compartíamos un día juntas.

-así que 5 llamadas… y me puedes explicar ¿Por qué rayos no le llamaste, o al menos contestaste el mensaje?-

(Esa misma pregunta me hago yo)

-No…No…No lo sé-

Mi rostro se ruborizo, y trate de ocultarlo, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, ya que ella tenía su brazo derecho bajo mi cabeza, como mi almohada personal.

-Hinata… ¿él te gusta mucho verdad?-

Esa pregunta me cayó de sorpresa… provocando que mi rostro se tornara más rojo que un tomate

-Jajajaja tomare eso como un si-

Mi voz se había perdido quien sabe dónde…

Solo pensar en Naruto-kun… mi corazón… mi cerebro… mi… mi… ¡aaaaahhhhh!

-Creo que ha de ser un gran tipo, para poder conseguir que Hinata Hyuga enloqueciera por él-

Sí, creo que la meta de Tenten era provocar un par cardiaco, ya que con cada uno de sus comentarios me aceleraba más el corazón, mi rostro ya n podía ponerse más rojo.

-Ni Kiba, y mucho menos Sasuke… jejeje pero vaya que Uzumaki Naruto ha de ser especial, ya quiero conocerlo-

-Te…Te…Tente, olvidas un detalle, un detalle muy muy importante, yo… yo…

Hasta decirlo me costaba, como si esas palabras me cortaran la garganta al pronunciarlas

-Yo… estoy casada, casada con Uchiha Sasuke-

-tzz- un chasquido salió de la boca de Tente. –TU NO AMAS HA ESE TONTO-

Es verdad, no le amo… pero así es el destino

-Eso…Eso no cuenta-

Tenten se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, yo le seguí, tenía una expresión de ira y sus puños cerrados.

-El amor… Hinata tú tienes derecho a amar, tú tienes derecho a ser feliz… tu…tu…-

Su voz empezaba a quebrarse, y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior…

Acaso… ella iba a llorar por mí…

Tenten, tan fuerte, tan decidida, siempre deseando tener yo, un poco del coraje y la seguridad que ella tiene… pocas veces la había visto llorar, muy pocas… y ahí frente a mí, esa escena que enterneció mi corazón.

-Hinata, tu eres noble, eres gentil, eres buena… el ser más bueno que conozco… por eso no puedo aceptar que tu felicidad y tu futuro se consuma al lado de un idiota que no sabe valorar a la mujer que esta con el.-

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Tenten, y al verla así no pude evitar sentir una gran tristeza, y comencé a llorar, sí, así de débil soy.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo-

Llevo su brazo hasta sus ojos, cubriéndolos y continúo su llanto.

Yo me acerque más a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, ella rápidamente rodeo mi cintura con sus manos…

Ahí estuvimos mucho rato, llorando, juntas, compartiendo ambas la tristeza… es verdad, así es la verdadera amistad…

Llorar juntas, reír juntas, sufrir juntas

Con un gesto entender lo que las palabras no saben decir

Derramar las lágrimas que la otra no logra derramar…

Cargar juntas una cruz, aunque sea solo mía…

Sentir el dolor ambas… aunque las marcas estén solo en mi cuerpo…

Al menos la vida me regalo esta dicha… este consuelo… al menos fui recompensada con esta amistad, que hasta ahora es lo más sagrado que tengo.

Nos quedamos dormidas… ella sobre mi hombro, jejeje llorar es agotador…

-0-

-Gracias por ayudarme a preparar la cena-

-No te preocupes, jejeje ambas nos quedamos dormidas y dejamos que nos agarrara la tarde-

-Bueno, al menos ya terminamos jejeje-

-Es mejor que me vaya no vaya ser la mala suer…-

Oigo el vehículo de Sasuke aparcarse afuera.

¡Oh Oh! Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Tenten, que tiene los puños apretados

Y el ceño fruncido.

-Te…Tenten-sa- Va a arder Troya, estos dos no se soportan.

-Ya estoy en casa-

Sasuke entra y se queda viendo, Tenten está justo frente a él, pues ya iba de salida. Ambos se ven de forma asesina… Señor que no pase nada malo.

-Hola Sa-su-ke- Tente le mira de forma altanera…

-Señorita Ayasawa, ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir a interrumpir a mi mujer?- ambos sin bajar la mirada, retándose con cada palabra…

-Y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que escupir veneno-

Yo estaba empezando a marearme, Tenten por favor, no le sigas retando.

-Hinata- Al escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de Sasuke me paralice

-Deberías escoger tus amistades, se te puede pegar lo burdo y altanero-

Tenten sonríe de forma socarrona

-Si no le has pasado tú lo amargado y bestia, no creo que deba preocuparse-

-Te…Te…Tente, ya… por… por favor-

-Hai Hai, mí tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo contigo Uchiha-

Tenten se encamino hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteo el rostro hacia donde me encontraba.

-Nos vemos mañana Hina-chan-

Salió por la puerta, retumbándola al cerrarla.

Sasuke estaba ahí parado. Con sus puños cerrados y mirando el suelo.

Yo sentía que en cualquier momento se me tiraba encima y me molía a golpes.

Pero no fue así. Solo suspiro Hondo y siguió su camino hacia la recamara

-No voy a cenar, así que no me sirvas a mí-

-Cla…cla…claro-

Al subir el escalón el celular de Sasuke sonó, este lo tomo de su bolsillo y quedo viendo la pantalla… pero no contesto,

Acelero un poco el paso. Y entro a la recamara.

Sasuke está raro… de por si es raro, pero ahora está más que raro.

¿Qué le pasara?

Bueno que más da, mejor comeré algo y guardare lo demás en la nevera.

-0-

-Te he dicho que no me llames a esta hora, sabes que ya estoy en casa…-

Sasuke… mmm parece que habla por teléfono.

-deja de decir estupideces, sabias a lo que te atenías conmigo-

¿Con quién está hablando?

-voy a cortar es peligroso estar hablando aquí-

¿Peligroso?

-Nos vemos mañana-

-…-

-Si, como sea, adiós-

(Hinata que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas… pareces una niñita, sabes que Sasuke te asesina si se entera)

Baje los escalones con gran silencio.

Llegue hasta la sala y me deja caer contra el sofá.

¿Con quién hablaba Sasuke?

Mañana es domingo, normalmente no sale, a menos que vayamos a ver a sus padres.

¿Por qué le dijo que era peligroso que le hablara aquí?

(Hinata no saques conjeturas así, sin más pruebas…)

No es la primera vez….

A veces no quiere contestar el celular cuando le suena, o sale a fuera a contestar, llega a deshoras de la noche, y… ese aroma que a veces desprende al venir del trabajo… es loción femenina.

Sus salidas los fines de semana a quien sabe dónde, con a saber quién…

(¿Estas sospechando que tu esposo te pinta el cuerno?

Bueno no sería ilógico, con lo inútil que eres en la cama, me imagino que necesita desahogarse en otro lado)

Y pues yo no lo amo, no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con otras mujeres.

(Joder Hinata, ¿y tú dignidad? ¿Tu orgullo como mujer? ¿Tu sacrificio? bien podrías pintarle el cuerno si quisieras, pero no lo haces… ¿porque demonios el sí puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana?)

No debemos pensar en eso, no estamos seguras aun… hay que… hay que poner atención e investigar mejor, quizás solo sea mi imaginación.

(¡Oh! si claro ¬¬)

Sabes, toda persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Sin pruebas no hay delito.

-0-

-¿vas a Salir Sasuke-kun?

(Es obvio, no le oíste "nos vemos mañana" es decir hoy, se va a ver con alguien)

Puede ser un amigo, ya te dije que no saquemos conjeturas

-Sí, tengo un compromiso, no sé a qué hora regrese-

Pantalones jeans ceñidos al cuerpo, una camisa Lacoste color gris y zapatillas formales.

No lleva su portafolio, solo toma sus llaves y la cartera en la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

Sale por la puerta principal y desaparece de mi vista.

Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué estás jugando?

-0-

Mi celular sonó por segunda vez, aun envuelta en la toalla del baño y con otra cubriendo mi cabello mojado, corro hacia la mesita de noche donde está mi celular.

Lo tomo y presiono la tecla de contestar rápidamente (sin fijarme en el Número)

-Alo-

-Hola Hinata, jejeje que bueno que contestas dattebayo-

Na…Na…Na…Na…NARUTO

-¿Hinata?

(Responde niña)

-Holaaa-

(HINATA RESPONDEEE)

-¿Alo?, ¿estás ahí? ¿Alo? ¿Alo? Hinata-

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

(Bendito sea Dios, pensé que lo dejarías colgado en la línea)

-Me asustaste jejeje pensé que no querías contestarme-

-No…No... NO... Cómo crees eso, es que, yo… bueno…-

-¿esta Sasuke contigo?-

¿Qué?

-No…No hoy salió… ¿Por qu...-

-Excelente, traje algo para ti, de América y quería dártelo, salgo para allá-

¿Qué? ¿Qué? QUEEEEE? Vi…vi…vi…viene Naruto-Kun Vieneee

No, no, no esto no está bien, no... No... Noooo

-Espe…-

Pi…pi…pi

-Me Corto-

-0-

Es tan sorpresivo, ¿me veré bien así?

¡Aaaah! noooo porque tenía que venir así de repente

(¿No te alegra? Hasta has soñado con él, ahora lo veras)

Claro que quiero verlo… pero…pero…pero ¿estoy bien así? ¡Aaay! Tenten, como deseara estuvieras aquí.

(Bueno, almeno cuando la llamaste te dijo que ponerte)

Si pero, Si pero, Si pero NOOOOO

Recuerda las palabras de Tenten, Recuérdalas Hinata…

"luce fashion pero casual y relajada, estás en tu casa, ni modo que te vistas elegantemente en tu casa"

"trata de parecer tranquila, respira hondo y procura no tartamudear"

"míralo a los ojos, eso demuestra que eres segura"

"como estás en tu casa se tu misma… busca tu ropa más cómoda y relájate"

-…- ¿ES ENCERIO? Como planea Tenten que logre hacer esooooo.

…

Unos short color azul marino a media pierna. Una camiseta tipo polo de color blanco, con la palabra LOVE en frente y de color rosa. Y como no me gusta que se vean mis piernas me puse unas calcetas altas hasta la rodilla, y de rayas blancas con rosa. Unas zapatillas color rosa. Y como el cabello lo andaba húmedo debí dejarlo suelto.

Supongo que esto es casual. Y aunque no es lo que dijo Tenten… bueno… ella quería que mostrara más piel y pues yo… no… eso es indecente.

Seguía meditando sobre si me veía bien o ridícula… cuando el timbre sonó.

De camino a la puerta quebré mi loción favorita, choque con la puerta de la recamara, casi pierdo la vida en las escaleras, mi pie se estrelló con la mesa de la sala… (Vamos bien Hinata, eso es estar relajado).

Mi puerta no localizaba la perilla de la mano…. Aaaahhhhh (cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez)

1…2…3…4…5… (PERO ABRE LA PUERTAAAA)

NO ME PRESIONES QUE ESTOY CONTANDO HASTA DIEZ….

Al fin pude dar con la perilla y abrir…. Y ante mis perlados y estupefactos ojos… (UN DIOS GRIEGO… LA EVOLUCION DEL HOMBRE EN SU MODO MAS SEXY)

-Buenas Tardes hermosa Hinata-

-Bu…bu...buenas tardes Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

Un buzo color gris, holgado… justo en la cintura dejando ver el elástico de su… de su… (O/./O) dice Calvin Klein… (Nunca podre borrar esa imagen de mi mente).

Una camiseta escotada de esas que tiene agujeritos, de color negro (Hinata, la chica más conocedora de moda jajajaja)

Esa camisa estaba súper, súper, súper ajustada a su torso… marcando perfectamente su cuerpo de súper hombre.

Y esos brazos… wow al aire libre, exhibiendo semejante musculatura… deberían prohibir a los hombres caminar así, pueden matar a alguien.

-yo… bueno, vine para darte algo-

-a…a…algo, ¿a mí?-

Extendió sus manos y había en ellas un regalo envuelto en papel violeta, con un chongo de color plata.

Lo tome rápidamente, era pesado y duro…

-¿Qué…que es?-

-Ábrelo- me dice con una jodida sensual sonrisa

-cla…claro-

Rompo la envoltura sin tener ni el minimo cuidado, me siento como una niñita ansiosa…

"_AMERICAN FOOD"_

_Simple Recipes_

-dijiste que te gusta la cocina Occidental, dattebayo-

Lleva una mano hacia su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados… sus mejillas están con un leve sonrojo, y sus pupilas dilatadas… esos hermosos zafiros que parecen brillar con más fuerza… me ven de una manera que hace que mi alma se estremezca.

Siento mis ojos acuosos (no por favor, no por favor no empieces, Hinata no vayas a llorar, eso te hace ver como una mojigata, débil, sentimental. Nooo)

-Hi…Hi…HInata ¿estás bien?, ¿no te gusto el regalo? Yo… bueno… yo pensé que te gustaría, mi abuela dijo que era de los mejores recetarios, ella tiene como mil y nunca cocina, pero tú eres una genio en la cocina, y pues yo.. Bueno yo pensé que quizás tu si podrías apreciarlo…

-es lo más lindo que me han dado-

Tenía la mirada agachada, y mordía mi labio inferior en un inútil intento de retener el llanto.

Como no iba a llorar si era lo más lindo que me habían dado… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… cuidare este libro con todo mi corazón.

-me alegra tanto que te haya gustado… bu…bueno debo irme jejeje como ves estaba en pleno ejercicio, pero no quería desaprovechar venir ahorita que podía, jejeje no me acerco a ti porque ando muy sudado y no quiero pues ensuciarte-

Presionaba con fuerza el libro, como si de él se tratara, de un momento a otro mi cuerpo reacciono solo... quizás por la emoción del momento, la nostalgia, la euforia (las hormonas), lo que haya sido… pero ahí estaba yo… como nunca en todos mis años de vida, dejándome llevar por mis instintos… lanzándome hacia la perdición que es ese hombre para mi.

Lo estreche tan fuerte a mi cuerpo, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, respirando su aroma tan varonil (hormonas, hormonas benditas hormonas)

-gracias… gracias Naruto-kun-

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda… y por unos segundos me sentí en el cielo… fundida con él en ese abrazo. Llenando su pecho con lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario… lagrimas llenas de alegría y agradecimiento.

Era tan cálido… a pesar del sudor que le cubría podía sentir su cuerpo arder…. Llenar de un extraño calor todo mi interior… su aroma… su cercanía… su roce… yo…. NO

No…No…No…No…No esto está mal está mal está mal…

Lo suelto de repente (sintiendo que al hacerlo se me va la vida con el).

-Yo… yo debo irme Hina-chan, nos…nos vemos luego-

Se va rápidamente hacia su motocicleta que yacía aparcada a otro lado de la calle.

Entro a mi casa, cierro la puerta…

Aun llevo el libro entre mis brazos… camino en modo automático hasta el sillón y me dejo caer…

Después de varios minutos intentando digerir lo que había hecho…. Pude reaccionar… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

Dios mío… estoy enloqueciendo.

…

NOTAS FINALES:

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL GESTO DE NARUTO? ¿BUEN REGALO O NO?

¿LE PODRIAN DAR A NUESTRO RUBIO AMIGO UN PAR DE CONSEJOS SOBRE SUS PROXIMAS MOVIDAS?

Y POR CIERTO, ME PODRIAN RECOMENDAR UNA CANCION PARA ELLOS DOS... PORFAAA

UZUMAKI NARUTO AL ATAQUE JAJAJAJAJA

_**CAPITULO IX**_

Siento unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura… acomoda su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro… muy cerca de mi oído.

Su respiración es irregular, sacando bocanadas de aire caliente que rozan con mi cuello… provocando que una corriente eléctrica baje por mi espina dorsal.

Su mano se desliza con lentitud por debajo de mi camisa… pasando por mi vientre, subiendo más mas hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos, sin tocarlos… saca su mano de mi camisa y voltea mi cuerpo, quedando frente a frente.

Sus orbes azules están dilatadas y se ven más oscuras… ¿deseo? Acaso eso es lo que veo.

Sus manos están posadas en mi cintura, levantando con una lentitud agonizante mi camisa.

Acerca sus labios hasta mi oído izquierdo… Joder su aliento es tan tibio que siento que me enciende la sangre.

-Hinata no tengas miedo, cierra los ojos y confía en mi-

…

**espero este capitulo les haya gustado, siento que me haya quedado super largo… pero bueno, ni modo jejejeje.**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sus opiniones que son tan importantes para mi.**

**AHORA CONTESTARE SUS REVIEWS:**

**LULI: jajajajajajaja eso de mi "cabeza retorcida" me hizo reir jjajajajaja, puede que si, tenga un tanto ideas retorcidas ;), y****procurare compensar con un suuuper lemon NaruHina. **

**Y no te preocupes, no le pondría un hijo de Sasuke, si fuera en el mundo anime si, porque supongo que una mezcla Uchiha Hyuga seria jodidamente fuerte, pero aquí en este mundo ni al caso jaajajjajajaja. **

**KAWAIISOUL: Jejejeje siii nuestro súper héroe rubio ya empezó sus movidas… la batalla epica esta por comenzar. Naruto vrs Sasuke por el amor de Hinata. Jejejejeje **

**Agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de tus comentarios y opiniones, son importantes y valiosa para mi, me alegra que sigas leyendo mi Fanfic, y pues espero siempre poder llenar tus expectativas. **

**LUCYNARUTERA92: técnicamente es su esposo, y ella aunque no le guste pues… ni modo, pero si, ha de ser espeluznante estar con una persona que uno no ama T.T **

**Jajajaja Narutin ya le anda ganas de dejar desmuelado al azabache jajajajajaja. Muchas Gracias por seguir mi Fanfic, espero que siempre te siga gustando. **

**ELIUSKA20: jejejejeje no comas ansias, recuerda que como sea, en Japón aún se dejan llevar por muchas tradiciones viejas… asi que debo ir poco a poco. **

**Jejejeje pero Naruto en esas anda ya. Jejejeje y muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic, espero que tus expectativas siempre sean llenadas con cada actualización. **

**JIME OTAKUHIME: muchas gracias, agradezco mucho que leas mi historia y me des a conocer tus opiniones… y siii nuestro rubio ya esta en la movida. Espero que las actualizaciones futuras sean de tu agrado y llenen tus expectativas, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. **

**MONTSE: jajajajajajaja si, como son los pensamientos de Hina-chan puede darse ese lujo… jajajajaja al fin y al cabo… quien mas sabe lo que pensamos… a veces las mas tímidas tenemos una mente sexy jajajajajaja **

**Me alegra que te divierta este Fanfic, espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. **

**MER-CHAN: jejejeje y como dije, mientras mas reviews vea, mas rápido actualizare… jejejeje gracias por continuar leyéndolo. **

**SAKURA1736: Jajajajaja esa Hina debería aprovechar esa oferta, jajajajaj si yo fuera ella RRRR yo le llamaría cada que este solita. **

** Creo que Sasuke se está haciendo Sasuki, por eso cambio por loción de mujer jajajajaja. **

**Jejejejeje dentro de muuuuy poco se sabrá si nuestro azabache tiene una amante o algún amigo (orochimaru) nos lo arruino. **

**GUEST: pues te comento que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 11, pero como soy maldad pura… jajajajajaja les hago esperar… **

**Gracias por continuar leyendo este Fanfic, y dejarme tus opiniones, las valoro mucho. **

**KENOHE: jejejejejeje aunque es tentador, no puedo hacerte spoiler, pero no tardaras mucho en descubrir las respuestas a esas 4 preguntas. **

**Y gracias por leer mi humildísimo fic… CUIDATE. **

**NANA: Muchas gracias, espero seguir llenando tus expectativas. Saludos J **

**VULMA123: jejejejeje siii ese rubio la deja en las nubes, y con el cerebro paralizado a la pobre Hinata… jejejejeje pero no podemos negar que eso la hace mas lindaaaa… **

**Me alegra mucho saber que mi fic te ha sacado una que otra sonrisa, esa es la finalidad… divertir, entretener, emocionar. Te agradezco que continúes leyéndolo y pues valoro muchísimo tus comentarios… MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**HINA CARO: Jejeje me alegra que mi fic te guste, y espero poder seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas. Agradezco que dejes tus comentarios y opiniones y sobretodo agradezco que continúes leyendo mi humilde Fanfic. Muchas Gracias. **

**ANJU : si, poco a poco las cosa van a ir encajando, el pasado de Sasuke, el porqué de sus acciones… jejejeje ¿es el en verdad tan malo? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué lo motiva? ¿Le obligaron a casarse?... no pienso hacer muy largo el Fanfic así que pronto se revelaran muchas cosas. Espero qu(e siga llenando tus expectativas.**

**Y bueno… nos leemos pronto**

**Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridísim s lectores. Antes que nada quería agradecerles por continuar leyendo este humilde Fanfic…**

**Les agradezco por sus reviews, y como bien dije antes mientras más reviews… más rápido actualizo jejejeje… Palabra de Honor.**

**Bueno, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado…**

**DECLAIMER:**

**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASHASHI KISIMOTO, LO UNICO QUE VA POR CUENTA MIA ES LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**Y sin más que agregar… que empiece la función:**

**CAPITULO IX**

…

Que frio siento…

¡OH! Ya veo, olvide cerrar las ventanas. Qué raro Juraría que las había cerrado antes de acostarme.

Me levanto, dirigiendo mis pasos hasta el ventanal que yacía abierto, permitiéndole al viento colarse hasta el interior de la habitación.

Me costó un poco cerrarlas, pues las corrientes de aire eran muy fuertes.

Al fin pude colocar el seguro a las ventanas para que no pudieran abrirse nuevamente, pero antes de que pueda girar y dirigirme hacia la cama nuevamente…

Siento unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura… ¿un hombre?

…. Acomoda su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro… muy cerca de mi oído.

Su respiración es irregular, sacando bocanadas de aire caliente que rozan con mi cuello… provocando que una corriente eléctrica baje por mi espina dorsal.

Su mano se desliza con lentitud por debajo de mi camisa… pasando por mi vientre, subiendo más mas, las yemas de sus dedos rozando con mi piel nívea provocando que los bellos de todo mi cuerpo se encrespen… saca su mano de mi camisa y voltea mi cuerpo, quedando frente a frente.

Sus orbes azules están dilatadas y se ven más oscuras… ¿deseo? Acaso eso es lo que veo.

Sus manos están posadas en mi cintura, trasmitiéndome el calor que ellas desprendían. Aumentando así la temperatura en mi propio cuerpo.

Acerca sus labios hasta mi oído izquierdo… Joder su aliento es tan tibio que siento que me enciende la sangre.

-Hinata, déjate llevar-

Sentí su aliento sobre mi lóbulo y el frio de su lengua húmeda rozar con él… un leve mordisco fue el detonante de aquella ráfaga de fuego que bajo hasta mi vientre, consumiendo mi raciocinio y activando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello, y su lengua me humedecía la piel, sus caricias eran tan excitantes y embriagadoras… sin poder contenerme pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca al sentirlo en aquella zona que jamás pensé fuera tan sensible a las caricias.

Mis piernas tiemblan, juro que caería al suelo de no ser porque él me sostiene…

Detiene sus besos sobre mi cuello y coloca su rostros frente al mío posando su frente sobre la mía… y nuestros ojos se ven fijos… lo sabía, este hombre descontrola mis sentidos… sé que no debo, sé que esto no es correcto… pero, pero lo deseo, lo deseo con todas las fibras y moléculas de mi ser.

Sus ojos parecen tener una especie de magia que me vuelve adicta a ellos, sus labios se encorvan en una minúscula sonrisa… acto seguido desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior. MIERDA que sexy se ve haciendo eso, trato de evitar su mirada, pero me es imposible.

–te deseo Hinata, no sabes cuánto-

Sus labios se posan en los míos, cuanto había anhelado este beso, sus labios tan cálidos y carnosos, tan dulces y húmedos se entrelazan con los míos en una danza armónica y apasionada.

Mis manos se aferran a sus anchos hombros. El beso se hace más exigente, más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se encuentran, saboreando con desesperación, deseando más… más… más.

Me empuja con su cuerpo hasta hacer que mi espalda choque con la pared de la habitación, me toma las piernas y me impulsa hasta que las enredo entre sus caderas. Sus labios bajan por mi cuello, llenándolo de besos húmedos que solo lograban encender más mi cuerpo y alocar a mi cerebro.

Mis dedos se perdían entre esos mechones color de oro, y mi cuerpo se movía al compás de sus delicadas caricias.

Comienza a caminar en reversa… conmigo a cuestas y nuestros labios que parecen querer devorarse mutuamente.

Llego hasta el borde la cama e hizo un giro para ponerme sobre esta, Me recostó con sumo cuidado en el colchón de aquella cama tamaño queen.

Se levanta, dejándome a mi recostada sobre el mullido colchón de mi cama… sus ojos me empiezan a escudriñar mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sonriendo de una manera perversa y relamiendo sus labios.

Siento mi rostro arder… me veo tan vulnerable ante este hombre, me siento cual cervatillo frente a un lobo feroz…. Y lo peor, No quiero huir de él.

-eres tan hermosa-

Esas palabras hacen que mi rostro se ruborice mucho más…

Con rapidez se despoja de aquella camisa escotada, negra… dejando ver su torso desnudo… crei que no podía prenderme más…

Se acerca a mí y me besa mientras sus manos me despojan de mi camiseta, cortamos el beso, solo en el instante que aquella prenda era retirada.

Ambos ansiosos, deseosos de ser uno solo, de probar cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos que yacían activos, receptores a cada rose y caricia.

-quiero que seas mía-

Y yo quiero ser tuya, tuya nada más…

Sus labios bajaban por mi cuello, se detiene un segundo, no, no pares por favor.

Un gemido sale de mi boca al sentir su boca sobre mis pezones que yacían erectos y ardientes como volcanes… jamás los sentí más sensibles, mas deseosos de ser acariciados… su dueño al fin había aparecido, y mi cuerpo lo aceptaba gustoso.

Su lengua jugueteaba con mis pechos, succionaba, besaba, mordía… DIOS MIO voy a enloquecer.

Siento mi vientre arder, espasmos múltiples en mi cuerpo, sensaciones que nunca había experimentado…

Mi sexo era nacimiento de un caudal de impulsos eléctricos… sentía que se humedecía, extraños cosquilleos provenientes de lo más íntimo de mi cuerpo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sensación tan fascinante me provoca este hombre?

Sus manos estaban posadas en mis pechos, sus labios pasaban de uno a otro, succionándolos como si fuera un bebe hambriento.

Mi cerebro estaba al borde del colapso…y mi cuerpo se movía de manera incontrolada… gemidos salían de mis labios, gemidos que sencillamente me era imposible retener.

Su mano bajo despacio por mi abdomen, introduciéndose por dentro de mis shorts… y con una agilidad increíble, comenzó a deslizarlos…

Mientras los bajaba, sus labios iban recorriendo el camino que antes había trazado su mano, llego hasta el borde de la única prende que aún quedaba, esos bóxer de color rosa…En cuestión de segundos retira aquella pieza de algodón, deslizando sus manos por mis piernas.

Al notarme desnuda ante él, mis piernas se cerraron automáticamente, sentía el pudor asomar sus narices, arruinando todo. Mas sus manos se deslizaron por ellas con tanta delicadeza y dulzura, pero trasmitiendo su pasión y su deseo…

-Por favor Hinata, quiero verte-

No tuvo que decir más… y la tensión en mis piernas desapareció, dejándolas cual mantequilla… abriéndose ante él.

Una oleada de placer inundo mi cuerpo al sentir su boca acariciar tan hábilmente mi intimidad…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar ante aquel rose de su lengua sobre mi sexo, sus caricias eran mi perdición, su lengua tocaba aquel punto que me hacía perder el control, el raciocinio y me volvía tan vulnerable ante él… pero era dichosa al sentirlo ahí, saboreando mi intimidad, y regalándole a mi cuerpo placeres antes desconocidos….

Ya no podía más, sentía que bajaba por una montaña rusa… sentía que mis sentidos se nublaban y un sin número de explosiones en mi cabeza….

Mi espalda se arqueo… y de mis labios salió un gemido enorme, gritando tras de este, su nombre…

-NA… NAAAARUTO-KUN-

…

Desperté agitada, con la respiración entre cortada y mi cuerpo envuelto en sudor….

Mis manos temblaban y sentía una extraña incomodidad bajo mi ropa interior.

_¿Acaso yo…?_

_¿Un sueño?_

_¿Yo tuve un sueño… con Naruto-kun?_

_¿TUVE UN SUEÑO DE ESTA MAGNITUD CON ÉL…?_

_(Oye chica ese lado pervertido no te lo conocía)_

_CALLATE… yo no… yo no… pude… NO_

_(Sabias que ese tipo de sueños a veces revelan tus verdaderos deseos)_

_CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLLATE, CALLATEEEEE… YO NOOO, yo no, yo no deseo nada de eso._

_Agua, eso es lo que necesito._

Bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la sala, enciendo la luz, y quedo viendo el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

3:37 AM

_¿Tan tarde y Sasuke no ha llegado?_

_Pero no me aviso que dormiría fuera._

_No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_(Sabes, moralmente ya no puedes decir nada, pues acabas de tener un sueño erótico con un hombre que no es tu esposo)_

_Podrías dejar de atormentarme más por favor…_

_(Hai Hai Hai)_

Me dirijo a la cocina y bebo un poco de agua _(tres vasos es para ti es poco... vaya)_

Subo de nuevo a la recamara y me recuesto.

_Aún sigo impactada por ese sueño… parecía tan real, me hizo sentir cosas como si fuera real, cosas que nunca había experimentado… POR DIOS Y SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO…_

_(Jajajaja querías que fuera real verdad…)_

_Cla…Cla…Claro que no…_

_(¿Segura?)_

_S...s…si, segura._

_(Ok, como tú digas) _

_Necesito un terapeuta, un psicólogo, confesarme, necesito un sacerdote…. Necesito…necesito…necesito (al mismísimo Naruto en carne y huesos, mas carne que huesos)_

_NOOOOOO_

_NOOOOOO_

_Hay Dios mío, Hay Dios Mío, me calcinare en las llamas del infierno_

_-0-_

_Más de una vez mi cuerpo y mi mente jugaban conmigo, mostrándome en brazos de aquel rubio de ojos azules que definitivamente tenia boca abajo mi cordura._

_El 80% de mis pensamientos o memorias se enfocaban en él, por supuesto él no me ayudaba a controlarme, pues no había día del señor que no me pusiera a di variar con sus mensajes de texto._

"que pases un estupendo día Hina-chan"

"Buenas Tardes Hina-chan, espero que hayas tenido un excelente día, que descanse"

"espero verte pronto…"

"¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?"

_Y qué decir de esas pequeñas charlas vía mensajes telefónico que teníamos, ciertamente las aprecio, pues puedo contestar bien, y no sabe que muero de nervios._

_Pero aunque siento que estoy jugando con fuego al permitir tanta cercanía entre Naruto-kun y yo… es imposible para mi alejarlo, me quemare, lo presiento, pero definitivamente no puedo apartarme, no puedo poner distancia… no quiero hacerlo._

-0-

Pasaron los días, y Sasuke seguía con su comportamiento extraño…

Llegadas tarde, salidas los fines de semana "por asuntos de negocios"

La última fue este viernes, cuando me dijo que saldría y tuve la valentía de preguntar ¿Dónde?... de mala gana me dijo que a Osaka, ya que llevaba el caso de una aseguradora y una empresa de Osaka le había demandado.

Luego recibí una llamada al teléfono fijo, que se encontraba en el despacho de Sasuke (el lugar prohibido)… sonaba insistente, así que me arme de valor y conteste.

Llamaron de la central aérea, indicando que el vuelo hacia Kioto se retrasaría una hora de la prevista.

Que lamentaban las molestias.

_Sasuke es un descuidado…. Al menos debería evitar dejar tantos cabos sueltos._

…..

-sería perfecto sabes-

-Te…tente-san ¿te parece bien que Sasuke me engañe?-

-No exactamente, pero si consigues la pruebas pues puedes encararlo, incluso podrías solicitar el divorcio por infidelidad-

Mmmm la verdad no lo había pensado así, pero… si me divorcio seria libre… ¿de verdad seria libre?

-Tenten, mi padre no se alegraría con la noticia-

-mira Hinata, el Señor Hyuga es orgulloso, no creo que vea como nada que Uchiha Sasuke le monte el cuerno a su primogénita-

-Tenten-san parece que no conocieras a mi padre… y en todo caso… no tengo pruebas de eso, solo son puras teorías hipotéticas-

-Basadas en observación, lo sé, pero sabes que las mujeres tenemos sexto sentido-

-Eso no es verdad Tenten-san-

-lo tenemos y punto, y si tu sexto sentido que dice que estés alerta, debes escucharlo-

Era miércoles al medio día, mientras Tenten y yo terminábamos de preparar el almuerzo, no era la gran cosa… experimentando una de las recetas del libro que Naruto me regalo.

Milanesas de Pollo.

Se veía sencillísima, así que pensamos en elaborarla.

Acompañada de papas fritas, arroz y ensalada. Ya estaba ansiosa por probar como nos habían quedado.

Cocinábamos y platicábamos, sumergidas muy en nuestro mundo, que no notamos el vehículo que se estacionaba frente a la casa, y tampoco el timbre que tenía un rato sonando.

-yo iré-

Dice Tenten, lavando sus manos y soltando el nudo del delantal para dejarlo sobre una silla en la cocina.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta mientras yo sacaba los milanesas del horno, vaya que huelen excelentes. Hicimos más de las necesarias, le guardare unas a Sasuke y Tenten dijo que se llevaría unas dos para cenar.

-Hinata, mira que excelente compañía nos ha llegado-

Coloco la bandeja sobre el horno y volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina, por donde viene entrando Tenten y….

Jeans negros, un poco desteñidos y ajustados al cuerpo. Una camiseta negra y un chaleco azul. Luciendo como todo un actor (sensual y provocativo) de cine.

_¿Qué HACE A QUI?... _

-Hola Hinata, yo… bueno… te traje esto Dattebayo-

Extendió su mano en la cual traía una caja color beige… con un chonguito rojo de cinta fina.

-aquella vez en el restaurante me dijiste que te gustaban mucho así que…-

-mu…mu…muchas gracias, no tenías po…porque molestarte-

_Y mis nervios nuevamente vienen a cagarlo todo, aaaahhhhhhhyyyyy que rabia me da no poder controlarme… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Y lo peor es que las miradas de Tenten solo conseguían ponerme más nerviosa.

-Joven Uzumaki, porque no nos acompaña a la mesa, Hinata y yo estamos a punto de servir el almuerzo-

-Sería un honor, claro, si no causo problemas-

-Hay no para nada, ¿verdad que sería muy bueno que nos acompañara? Hinata-

-Eh...Ehh… bu…bueno, si no, si no tiene problemas él, yo…yo creo que si… si sería… bu…bueno-

Mi rostro estaba rojo rojo, y mis manos temblaban un poco… por suerte Tenten noto y se llevó a Naruto hasta el comedor…

Yo, al solo verlos salir por la puerta de la cocina, respire hondo.

Mi cerebro recupero sus funciones… y el oxígeno circulaba hacia él nuevamente.

_¿Qué me pasa? Cuando lo veo recuerdo ese sueño… y me pongo más nerviosa… Dios mío soy una pervertida, una enferma, una mente sucia… NO…No…NO_

_Debo relajarme, relajarme y olvidarme de eso… _

_Hare el ridículo… si eso hare… (Corrección, ya lo estás haciendo)_

-Oye niña ese hombre está más bueno que el pan-

_LO SEEEE_

-Ten…Ten…Tenten-san… no… no digas eso-

-Jajajaja mira cómo te pone-

-No…No…NO te burles de MIII-

-No me burlo, tranquila…-

Tenten salió de la cocina, para arreglar la mesa, mientras yo me quede sirviendo los platos de comida, enloqueciéndome con mis propios pensamientos, y poniéndome más ansiosa.

Cojo dos de los platos y al instante aparece Tenten que me ayuda a lleva el otro, los servimos en la mesa con un poco de jugo de Naranja.

Y nos sentamos a disfrutar los alimentos y la excelente compañía que nos había llegado.

"_BUEN PROVECHO"_

-0-

Después de terminar de almorzar nos pusimos a charlar… bueno, el que más hablaba era Naruto-kun y Tente que lo fusilaba con sus preguntas.

-pues mi abuelo se quedó en los estados unidos, debía arreglar unas cosas allá, así que actualmente solo estoy yo a cargo de la empresa-

-Va…vaya Naruto-kun me imagino que es muy agotador-

-Jejeje pues un poco, más que estamos en trámites legales, ya que acabamos de llegar, por eso debo ir seguido al bufete del Señor Uchiha-

-Tzh no arruines el momento mencionando aves de mal agüero-

-Ten…Tente-san, no…no digas eso-

-Es la verdad, lo menos que quiero oír ahorita es ese nombre, aun lo ando atravesado, no me lo surtí aquel día porque tú no me dejaste-

-Te…Tenten-san, ya es suficiente, olvida eso-

-Parece que no soy el único que no congenia muy bien con él, dattebayo-

-Na…Naruto-kun-

-Acéptalo Hinata, el modo de Sasuke es espantoso, no sé cómo soportas vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese pesado-

_En qué momento la charla se volvió un Anti-Sasuke, Bulling contra Uchiha. _

_Que espanto. Bueno, aunque yo también desea insultarlo, deseara decir tanto que llevo atravesado… pero no es correcto, soy su esposa, y sea como sea le debo respeto, aunque el a mí no me tenga ni el mínimo respeto._

-Si Hina-chan, me pregunto como un tipo como el logro conquistar a una dama como tú-

_¿Conquistar? Jejejeje ojala_

-Que va, él no la conquisto-

-TENTEN-

-Es la verdad, ese idiota que va a saber de cortejar a una mujer-

Me quede callada… cuando le dice aquello mi cuerpo se tensa y volteo a ver a Naruto...

Se levanta, colocándose en el asiento a la par mía y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

_Dios, ayúdame, contrólame, cálmame._

-yo no perdería oportunidad para conquistarte a diario, aun si ya estuviéramos casados-

-Yo…yo…yo-

-en parte me ha dado una gran noticia dattebayo-

Aquello se lo dirigió a Tenten, que nos veía de una forma muy divertida, _Joder, la está viviendo a costa de mis huesos._

-Muchas gracias Señorita Ayasawa-

-Jejeje ya sabe, para lo que necesite-

_(y estos dos que mosca les pico)_

-ahora sé que hay una oportunidad-

_¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué habla?_

-tiene me apoyo incondicional, Jajajaja-

-me alegra saber eso-

_¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando? Siento que es sobre mis costillas, pero ¿de qué oportunidad? ¿Apoyo?_

_TENTEN, ESPERA NO MAS QUE NARUTO-KUN SE VAYA Y DEBERAS SACAR TODA LA SOPA._

De repente el celular de Naruto-kun comenzó a sonar.

-discúlpenme señoritas-

Soltó mi mano, saco el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y sin levantarse de la silla contesto.

-Dime Shikamaru-

-…-

-Ahorita iré a mandarte un correo con toda la información, por favor revísala y me envías tu respuesta-

-…-

-Si espero que pronto puedas venir, me caería de maravilla tu ayuda-

-…-

-Ok, saludes a Temari, hablamos luego-

Después de finalizar su llamada se levantó de la silla.

-Discúlpenme, debo retirarme, debo resolver esta diligencia-

-No…no hay problema Naruto-kun, fue grato que almorzaras con nosotras-

-Yo también debo irme Hinata, Sasuke no tarda en llegar y quiero evitar ver su cara de sllenderman a toda costa-

-Qui…quieres dejar de ofenderlo-

-Hai Hai Hai-

-Si quiere la puedo pasar dejando Señorita Ayasawa-

-Sería un placer-

-Bien, vamos-

Nos encaminamos a la puerta principal, salimos y justo frente a la casa Naruto tenía aparcado su BMW color azul. Tenten subió rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, mientras Naruto se detenia frente a mi.

-Espero poder verla pronto Hinata, la verdad me encanta su compañía-

-Yo…yo… También, disfruto mucho su…su compañía, Na…Naruto-kun-

-No sabe lo feliz que me hacen esas palabras-

Mi rostro se torna de un carmesí incandescente, sentía que pronto explotaría, mis manos empezaban a tiritar… Podía desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a mí, posando sus labios en mis mejillas.

Ese gesto me hizo estremecer, sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre mi piel, tan suaves, tan cálidos…

Antes de apartarse de mí parecía susurrar algo… o seria mi imaginación, fue algo muy quedo, muy suave…

-no me rendiré, es un apromesa-

Al decir eso se dio la vuelta y subió al vehículo, dejándome ahí como una estatua viviente. Petrificada, paralizada, con un pronto ataque de taquicardia, o quizás una derrame pues sentía mi cabeza estallar.

"_No me rendiré"_

_¿A qué se refiere?_

-0-

Tu sabes bien que no lo imagine

Hay algo especial entre tu y yo

Una amistad fue todo hasta ayer

Si hoy te pienso siento un fuego en mi corazón.

Como explicar que me sucedió

Si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada

Y ya no puedo seguir viviendo asi

Porque tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma.

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte

La clave para conquistarte

No temas mi amor

No importa el que dirán

En esta historia es el amor quien vencerá

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte

La clave para enamorarte

Es tiempo mi amor

No mires hacia atrás

Es que ha llegado el momento de amarte.

**Axel - La Clave Para Enamorarte (Todos los derechos reservados)**

* * *

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

**Este capítulo me tomo mucho tiempo completarlo, jejeje quería que hubiera mas acercamiento NaruHina…**

**No me atrevo a crear rápido una movida de Naruto, como todos sabemos Hinata es muy recatada, y estando casada es obvio que no querrá engañar a su marido, asi que la misión de Naruto es hacerla romper esos muros de moral.**

**Se que muchos hemos lamentado el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar nuestra querida Hinata… pero su recompensa esta pronta en llegar, no pienso extender mucho el drama de esta historia jejejeje…**

**Bueno, espero de corazón les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, por favor no olvidéis dejar sus reviews… mientras más vea, más rápido subo capitulo jejejeje.**

**Y AHORA CONTESTARE SUS REVIEWS**

**LULI: **Me inspire en muchos de los momentos que tuve con mis amigas, mis hermanas… es muy lindo saber que hay seres que velan tanto por uno y que a pesar que no hay unión sanguínea te aman como hermanas.

Y no te preocupes nuestra Hina ya esta usando el Byakugan jajajajaja deberá ver a través de Sasuke.

**ELIUSKA20: **jejejejeje pronto pronto, ya iras viendo las movidas de mi pequeño rubio… El va a conquistarla. Y la arrebatara de los brazos de ese Sasuki cruel y malvado. Gracias por la recomendación, realmente me gustan las canciones de Servando y Florentino

**GUEST: **Jejejeje esa era la idea, me alegra que saliera como lo había planeado buajajajajaja. Jejejeje espero la actualización te haya gustado.

**LUCYNARUTERA92: **Si, ese tipo de amigas son super difíciles de encontrar, gracias a Dios yo tengo esa dicha… y ya veras que cuando menos esperes una angel asi llegara a tu vida… ya sea amiga o amigo, no hay tesoro que se compare.

Y si yo se que Sasuke como su esposo no tiene derecho de tratarlo asi, pero sabemos que hay esposos que son unas bestias, que no saben valorar a las mujeres. Pero pronto mi super Naruto, el caballero andante va a rescatarla.

**MER-CHAN: **jajajaja definitivamente nuestro rubio tiene ese poder para sacar a Hinata de sus capacidades cerebrales… y quien no se volvería loca con ese bomboncito rubio de ojos de cielo.. kyaaa yo me lo como.

**SAKURA CHISE HIMURA: **jajajajaja ok, si, somos del mismo barrio… se que queremos lemmon real entre ellos… pero no me culpes, no pude evitarlo jajajajajaja.

Pero pronto…pronto hare que Narutin si se baje hasta los pantalones (como habras notado no se los quito en el sueño de Hina) y le de duro contra el muro. Jejejejeje

**KURAI HYUUGA: **Naruto te agradece por su consejo y obviamente lo tomara en cuenta para su próxima movida… como veras a nuestro amigo le hará falta un poco de ayuda para salvar a su princesa de las garras del Uchiha.

**NARUHINARYU: **Jejejeje Gracias, me encanto muchísimo tu opinión, bueno… por donde empiezo. Jejejeje, aaah jeejjeje no sabría que decir sin poner spoiler. Solo que la historia pienso hacerla un poco reducida, asi que pronto se desenreda el asunto… y se que Naruto aquí es un poco mas listo, bueno… a mi parecer Naruto no es tan tonto, solo se hace.. jejejeje y como se trata de conquistar a su chica pues… debe usar mas el cerebro.

La Inner de Hinata jejejeje me inspire en mi misma, a veces me dicen loca porque estoy peleando conmigo por mucho tiempo. Asi que su inner es el clon de la mia; y tomare tu consejo, procurare reducir sus conversaciones un poco mas. Gracias por la observación.

En cuanto a Sasuke, la verdad si quería trasmitir mis deseos de estrangularlo, jajajaja es que lei un fic que me hizo mandarle mil maldiciones, y pues plasme eso aquí.

Y no te preocupes que Nuestro gran caballero Naruto ya entro al juego.

Saludos y siempre que mires algo raro o que debería mejorar plis házmelo saber.

**PIRLO: **jejejej la historia es NARUHINA, solo que es una trama donde Naruto debe rescatar a la princesa de las fauces del espantoso monstro.

Y respeto tus gustos NaruSaku, pero definitivamente no podría hacer un fic de ellos dos jejejeje o que ellos dos tengan algo en cuestión, me es imposible.

Y si EL baboso de Sasuke fue el primero en tocar el cuerpo de Hinata, pero no su corazón, eso es algo a lo que quiero enfocarme aquí, "NO IMPORTA SI TU CUERPO FUE SUYO… EL SABER QUE TU CORAZON HA SIDO SOLO MIO ES LO QUE MAS ME IMPORTA"

Y pues has adivinado una que otra cosa jejejeje como veras, el sueño de Hinata jajajajaj te me adelantaste en eso.

Y si también otras cositas que no podría decirte porque te spolearia jejejej y no puedo hacer algo tan malo.

Realmente agradezco tus sugerencias y créeme que las tomo en cuenta, siempre que haya algo que no te cuadre, alguna otra sugerencia que desees hacerme, porfa hazla que yo te estare muy agradecida.

Espero que la obra siga siendo de tu agrado.

También quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que siguen mi Fanfic ya sea por FF o Por FB, como escritora independiente realmente valoro cuando me dejan sus opiniones acerca de mi obra.

Muchas gracias a todos y espero siempre poder cumplir con sus expectativas… se les agradece y aprecia en sobremanera.

**Avance del próximo Capitulo:**

-Señora Uchiha, Cuanto tiempo-

-…-

Esto… esto… esto es una broma…

Si, es por culpa del alcohol.

Mierda, mierda, mierda no debí tomar tanto.

-Hola Señor Uchiha, que placer verlo de nuevo-

-Señorita Haruno, que bien luce hoy-

No, no es un sueño… es ella, es ella, pero…pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Porque está aquí?

-No vas a responderme el saludo, vieja amiga-

-Sa…Sa…Sa…Sakura-san-

**BYE BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo número diez de esta pequeña historia, no sin antes agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus hermosos y sensuales reviews.**

**Les agradezco que a pesar de todo continúen leyendo este humilde Fanfic, y me sigan dejando sus sugerencias y opiniones…. síganlo haciendo, realmente los valoro-**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**y sin más que agregar.**

**Que empiece la función:**

**CAPITULO X**

…

Horas en el salón (_que fastidio_), y ni que decir el tiempo que estuve de compras escogiendo un vestido para esta noche.

Suspiro, _Gracias a Dios ya estoy lista_.

_Hoy me enfoque más en arreglarme, en lucir presentable, hoy… hoy no creo que será una estúpida fiesta más._

_No, hoy no._

_Esta noche sé que él estará ahí, aunque sea un momento lo veré, y si Sasuke no quiere que me le me acerque me conformo con verle de lejos._

…

_Bueno… ya estoy lista._

Mi cabello recogido en una coronilla trenzada, muy sencilla y mi flequillo típico al frente.

Un vestido color blanco, estilo top, luego, sirviendo de mangas y cubriendo mi pecho un delicado diseño de flores en encaje. Todo el vestido era tallado al cuerpo, y su largo quedaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas.

Me puse unas sandalias altas de plataforma. Color negro, una cartera de mano del mismo color de los zapatos. Los aritos y el collar también eran de su misma tonalidad.

-Hinata date prisa, sabes que odio llegar tarde-

-Ya…ya bajo Sasuke, en un momento-

_(Vamos chica apresúrate, ¿en qué más estás perdiendo tiempo?)_

_¡CALLATEE!_

Me apresuro a poner un poco de delinear y blush a mis ojos, sombras oscuras y un poco labial.

_(si no vas para el circo, date prisa)_

_¡Wow! que apoyo me das, gracias eh, "GRACIAS"_

_(Hai Hai Hai como sea, date prisa que aun quiero vivir)_

Una ultimo vistazo al espejo y luego como una bala me dirijo hasta la sala, Sasuke estaba con un pie en el primer escalón ya dispuesto a sacarme de la recamara aunque fuese de los pelos.

Me cuesta bajar los escalones _(bravoooo compra Zapatos altos aunque no puedas manipularlos… GENIO)_

-vamos-

**FLASH BACK**

Se celebra el aniversario del Bufete "Uchiha y Asociados" y como siempre es mi deber como esposa de Sasuke estar ahí presente. _Odio estas cosas _

_(lo has dicho tanto que pareces disco rayado)_

La celebración seria como siempre en el edificio principal del bufete, tenía un salón enorme (justo para realizar este tipo de eventos)

Para terminar de amargarme la vida estarían allí mis suegros y toda su familia.

_Podría romperme una pierna y así no tendría que ir._

_O tal vez tomar algo y decir que me intoxique con comida_

_O podría…_

El sonido de un mensaje de texto que cayó en mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones.

_De: Naruto_

_Mensaje:_

"_Hola preciosa"_

_NA…NA… NARUTO-KUN_

_(¿Por qué siempre te sorprendes y te vuelves un tomate rojo? No es la primera vez que te escribe, chatean casi a diario Hinata)_

_Lo…lo…lo sé, pero, pero… hay yo que sé porque no puedo controlar mis nervios._

_(Loca)_

_¡Cállate!_

_(Y que… ¿vas a contestar o no?)_

_Para: Naruto_

_Mensaje:_

"_Hola Naruto-kun" ¿Cómo estás? _

…

"_muy bien, y tu ¿cómo estás?_

…

_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar_

…

_¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?_

…_._

_Ir a una fiesta aburrida, _

_Aunque si me rompiera_

_Una pierna creo que me salvaría._

…

_Hinata NOOOOOO_

_No te rompas nada._

…

_Jejeje no te preocupes,_

_No hare nada_

_¿y porque la pregunta?_

…

_Quería saber si iba a tener la dicha_

_De que permitieras que nos_

_Aburriéramos juntos._

…

_Tú… ¿vas a ir?_

…

_Sí, ya tengo la invitación_

…

_Eso me alegra, bastante._

_Y por supuesto que será un placer_

_Aburrirnos juntos._

…

_Ok. Ya está dicho… _

_Bueno hermosa Dama, no la interrumpo más_

_Sera hasta mañana_

_Estaré ansioso por verte._

_Cuídate, y ya sabes…_

_Para lo que necesites…. Solo llámame._

…

_Lo tengo en mente siempre Naruto-kun_

_Hasta mañana._

…

_(yo creo que a los dos les patina, acaso se les olvida que tu…)_

_Shhhhhh Cállate, no me arruines el momento._

_(Joder Hinata, tú quieres que arda Troya verdad, deja de alimentar esta locura)_

_Hace unos segundos me llamaste loca, así que no me pidas cordura en este momento. Quiero ver a Naruto y PUNTO. No hay más tema de discusión._

_(Bien, ya me arte de tratar de darte consejos, si te matan a ti y a ese joven que cargue tu alma con esa culpa)_

_Nadie va a matar a nadie porque simplemente nada está sucediendo fuera de lo normal, deja de ver telarañas donde no las hay._

_Él y yo solo somos buenos amigos y punto._

_(A otro perro con ese hueso Hinata)_

_Ok, ya te dije que dejáramos ese tema en el olvido, ¿puedes? Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar…_

_(¿Cómo cuáles?)_

_¿Qué voy a ponerme?_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El salón está adornado para la ocasión, meseros por todos lados repartiendo copas de vino y champaña.

Las mujeres luciendo sus finísimos y elegantes vestidos, la mayoría largos, de vuelos, los mejores diseños y atuendos de la temporada.

_La elegancia hacia alarde en aquel lugar, burocracia de fiesta, mientras afuera el pueblo se retuerce en la miseria._

_Así es este maldito mundo, mientras el derroche de dinero estaba aquí, todos intentando ignorar la realidad, disfrutando de nuestra posición como si esta fuera eterna._

_(ya pequeña, no sigas tomando o vas a pararte en una mesa a gritar REVOLUCION REVOLUCION)_

_No he tomado tanto, que exagerada eres…. Solo…solo llevo una copita._

_(Jajajaja hasta contar has olvidado… dos, LLEVAS DOS… y es tu nuevo record y por ende tú limite, déjalo ahí)_

-Hinata ¿estás bien? Normalmente no bebes, y la fiesta acaba de empezar, no quiero que mi esposa se emborrache y haga el ridículo-

-¿tú también vas a regañarme por una simple copita?-

-¿y quién más te regaño? Si se puede saber-

-Yo…yo…yo… disculpa-

-y llevas dos, con esa que acabas de terminarte son dos-

Sasuke señala la copa vacía que está en mi mano, y me ve fijamente arqueando una ceja…

_Sí, definitivamente aquí es mi límite._

_Creo que la ansiedad me esta matando, parezco un niño ansioso por ver a su súper héroe favorito aparecer frente a él._

Miraba a todos lados, respiraba hondo, volvía a echar una mirada a todo mundo, y respiraba más hondo.

_(Ya cálmate, hasta Sasuke te está viendo como la rara que eres, chica quizás no vino, o le paso algo, tranquila)_

_O si qué fácil es decirlo… además yo estoy tranquila… muy muy muuuy tranquila._

_(oh si claro)_

…

-Señora Uchiha, Cuanto tiempo-

-…-

_Esto… esto… esto es una broma…_

_(Si, es por culpa del alcohol. Sigue tomando, vamos)_

_Oh Dios mío, no debí tomar tanto._

_(Vaya a qué hora te das cuenta)_

-Hola Señor Uchiha, que placer verlo de nuevo-

-Señorita Haruno, que bien luce hoy-

_No, no es un sueño… es ella, es ella, pero…pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Porque está aquí?_

-No vas a responderme el saludo, vieja amiga-

-Sa…Sa…Sa…Sakura-san-

Su cabello estaba más corto que la última vez, pero le quedaban más hermoso, su tez blanca y esos grandes ojos color esmeralda.

Su delgada pero bien definida figura. Se veía más alta, más madura… vaya que le cayó a la perfección ese año en Osaka.

Sakura siempre ha sido hermosa, pero ahora lucia más hermosa que antes.

Llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo que le daba a media pierna, era de ceñido al cuerpo, de mangas cortas y con un escote en V al frente.

Tacones altos y negros, pero a diferencia mía ella los manejaba bien, siempre ha sido una reina en la moda.

Sus labios resaltaban con un labial en tono carmesí, y su aroma… si, su característico aroma.

La curve rosa, nunca la cambia.

-Pero no te pongas como si has visto un fantasma-

A pesar de esa sonrisa que me regalaba sentía el desprecio y la rabia emanar de su cuerpo, la conocía tan bien, sus ojos parecían lanzar puñales que se me incrustaban en la garganta cortándome el aire.

-Hermano, ven un momento-

-Itachi ahorita no puedo-

-Ven, padre nos necesita-

-Que fastidio-

-Vaya con calma Señor Uchiha, yo cuidare de que nadie enamore a su esposa mientras usted no está-

-Hump… -

Sasuke me puso una mano en el hombro, y miro a Sakura por unos instantes, su mirada era recia, pero a la peli rosa no la inmutaba, sus labios seguían dibujando una sonrisa entre socarrona y divertida.

-Ya regreso, no te pierdas-

-aquí te espero Sasuke-kun-

_Es increíble pero en ese momento no deseaba que Sasuke se marchara, juro que no deseaba quedarme a solas con ella._

-Señoritas quieren una copa-

Sakura tomo una, yo no debo… ya es suficiente… no… NO (NO HINATA)

Me rindo…

-Gracias-

-Con vuestro permiso-

Hizo una reverencia y se marcho

-y dime Hinata, que se siente ser la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke-

_Ya decía yo… ya decía yo…_

-Bu…bueno, yo… la verdad… es, es como cualquier otro matrimonio-

\- ¿así? Y ¿eres feliz?-

_¿A qué viene eso?_

-Cla…Claro-

-Jajajajaja no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso-

Me empine la copa y de un golpe tome un gran trago… ¡Wow! al bajarme por la garganta sentí que ardía…

Sakura solo sonrió, y bebió un sorbo de su copa.

Me veía de una forma extraña, como burlona, divertida… la verdad no podría explicarlo bien… pero si, era inquietante.

-A…aun, tu… tu aun, estas… ¿estas molesta conmigo?-

Toma otro sorbo del vino y me miró fijamente, a través de esos grandes ojos color verde pude ver una pequeña sombra que parecía nublarlos… aun así su sonrisa seguía siendo retadora e inquietante.

-No, es decir, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale no es verdad, engaños, mentiras, apuñalar por la espalda, nada de eso importa, siempre y cuando estés con quien tú quieras-

-ESO…Eso… no…no es verdad-

-y entonces… ¿Cómo se llama lo que tú me hiciste?-

-Yo no quería Sakura… yo, te juro que…-

Sakura se acerca, su mirada tiene un tono sombrío, posa su mano en mi hombro y sus labios están a la par de mi oído.

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan, ya estamos ajustando un poco las cuentas-

-A…A… ¿Ajustado?-

Se da la vuelta y se va alejando poco a poco

-Ya te dije Hinata, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale-

Sakura desapareció entre la gente, dejándome a mi totalmente petrificada.

_¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿a qué se refería? ¿Ajustando Cuentas? Aaaahhhhhh _

_Suspiro hondo… esto realmente no me gusta._

-O-

_Aquella pequeña e incómoda conversación con Sakura seguía rondando mi cabeza, eso y miles de preguntas más que empezaron a aparecer en mi mente._

_¿Qué hacia Sakura aquí? ¿Qué relación tiene con el bufete?_

_¿a qué se refería con ajustar cuentas? Y ni que decir de ese pequeño refrán que me dijo antes de alejarse…_

"_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"_

Suspiro hondo y sorbo el último trago que me quedaba en la copa _(la tercera de la noche, otra mas y empezamos a cantar boleros o a hacer un striptease)_

_Ya no fastidies… ¡aaah! que problemática es esta vida, Y aquí estoy como tonta, esperando a un Sasuke que brilla por su ausencia… _

_(y tu príncipe azul aun ni sus luces)_

_No me recuerdes que me deprimo._

un gran suspiro sale de mis labios…

\- AAAH Na…-

-Estas Hermosa Hinata-

Me giro rápidamente, topando con esos dos zafiros tan profundos que hacen que se paralice tomo mi cuerpo.

_(mira chica, somos poderosas, le hemos invocado)_

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones chupines color negros desteñidos, Una camiseta color blanca y un chaleco negro, bien ajustado a su cuerpo.

El cabello un tanto revuelto. Se veía entre elegante y casual. Exquisito.

-Na…Naruto-

Toma mi mano, y deposita un delicado beso en el torso de ella.

-Espero que no hayas empezado a aburrirte sin mi, me sentiría mal-

_Es como un galante caballero, de las historias que leo._

-Jejejejeje Como crees Naruto-kun, he dejado lo mejor para cuando tu vinieras-

Sin soltar mi mano, nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos, solamente sonriendo el uno para el otro _(como dos retrasados)._

-0-

-yo pensé que ya no vendrías-

-y dejarte toda la diversión a ti solita, mmmm como que no me cuadra dattebayo-

-jejejeje si, es verdad hubiera sido horrible para ti perderte todo este ambiente tan divertido-

_(vaya, al menos el alcohol en la sangre te ayuda a comportarte como un homos sapien)_

_No molestes_

…

-Joven Uzumaki, que bien se ve hoy-

-Señorita Kaguya, que gusto-

_¿Pero quién es esta pelo de rábano?_

_Miraaaalaaaaa… esta… ashhh… miraaa como le coquetea a Naruto, vieja pervertida._

-Hoy luce exquisito, bien se dice que es uno de los solteros codiciados del momento-

_Hay si tú, más ofrecida no puedes ser._

_Y ese vestido, ush que vulgar, mejor hubieras venido desnuda._

-Señorita Kaguya que cosas dice, para nada, eso de codiciado…. Nada que ver-

_Chica se te cae la baba, al menos disimula._

Se acerca a él y coloca su mano en el brazo de Naruto poniendo su delantero muy cerca de él.

_Exhibicionista_

_NO LO TOQUES… HAAAAY QUIERO MOLER A ESTA MUJER._

_(Hinata Tranquila)_

-Ohhh Señora Uchiha, No la había notado-

_No y como si estabas tan concentrada en seducir a Naruto-kun_

_(HINATA)_

-Hola Señora… mmmm… ¿Cómo es que se llama?-

_Miss mira mis bubíes…_

_(HINATA POR DIOS SANTO)_

-Kaguya Oshiro, trabajo con su esposo en…-

-Naruto mira allá nos hablan, vamos-

Tomo a Naruto del brazo, separándolo del tacto de esa mujer… _bruja, ofrecida_.

-O-

No sé hasta cuanto lo jalonee, pero me detuve cuando llegamos cerca del elevador.

Antes que yo reaccionara, él presiona el botón del último piso.

El elevador abre sus puertas, esta vacío…

-Ven, vamos-

Me toma la mano y ambos entramos…

_(Se puede saber qué DIABLOS estás haciendo Hinata Hyuga)_

_Subo… _

_Subo a la terraza… con Naruto_

_(EXACTOOOOOO, Sasuke te dijo que no te perdieras, sabes que pasara si te encuentra con Naruto)_

_NO ME IMPORTA_

_(Pero qué Demo…. HINATA)_

_Ya te dije, No me importa…_

_(Te dije que dejaras de beber tanto… vez, vez, este es el efecto del alcohol, te nubla el raciocinio…)_

_Cállate por una vez y déjame disfrutar de esta hermosa compañía._

_(Ok vete al averno… si te mal mata Sasuke te diré… TE LO DIJE… LOCAAAA, EBRIAAA)_

_Hai Hai Hai_

Las puertas se abren dejando ver el camino hacia aquel lugar…

Estaba totalmente solitario, pues todas las personas estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

Naruto salió, llevándome consigo, pues seguía sin soltar mi mano.

-0-

-Aquí nos conocimos, Recuerdas Hinata-

Por supuesto, como habría de olvidar ese día

-Cla…Claro Naruto-kun, como si fuera ayer-

-Jejejeje hoy no has tartamudeado mucho-

-Bu...Bueno eso… Yo… ¿te molesta cuando tartamudeo mucho?-

Naruto se acerca a mí, sus dedos se posan en mi mentón y levanta mi rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron, la luz de la luna reflejada en esos orbes azules era mágico… una visión de los más exótica y hermosa.

-Todo en ti es lindo Hinata, Todo en ti es especial y tierno… Cuando ríes, cuando tartamudeas, cuando te sonrojas, Todo, el simple acto de respiras te hace hermosa, muy hermosa-

Oh por Dios…

-Na…Naruto-kun-

-Hinata-

-0-

_**UN MILLÓN DE EMOCIONES**_

_**SOLO DOS CORAZONES**_

_**Y UNA VIDA QUE COMPARTIR**_

_**FUERON 5 SEGUNDOS**_

_**Y CAMBIASTE MI MUNDO**_

_**FALTAN MILES DE HISTORIAS**_

_**PARA ESCRIBIR CONTIGO**_

_**VEN, VEN, VEN**_

_**CONTIGO QUIERO ENLOQUECER**_

_**NO TENGAS MIEDO BÉSAME**_

_**ATRÉVETE, NO LO PIENSES**_

_**VEN, VEN, VEN**_

_**CONTIGO QUIERO DESPERTAR**_

_**NO TENGAS MIEDO DE INTENTAR**_

_**NO TE DETENGAS Y DÉJATE LLEVAR.**_

_**(Déjate llevar – Reik)**_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy… jejejeje espero que este capítulo les haya agradado, la verdad que si espero eso porque me costó mucho tuve un bloqueo espeluznante.**

**Por suerte mi amada amiga MUSICA siempre está para ayudarme… y por supuesto sus queridos REVIEWS, que aunque no lo crean cuando los veo me inspira a seguir escribiendo… a veces solo veo unos poquitos y :'( imagino que no les gusto el capítulo, se me va toda la inspiración a la luna.**

**Bueno supongo que a todos los escritores aquí no ha de pasar lo mismo.**

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.**

**CAPITULO XI**

Naruto enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello… en instantes sentí como se humedecía.

Me detuve, y con ambas manos levante el rostro de aquel rubio hermoso.

Sí, sentí mi alma quebrarse al ver sus ojos empañados, aquellos hermosos ojos azules que me trasportaban al paraíso yacían frente a mi cubiertos de lágrimas.

Me veía fijo… Sus manos se posaron a cada lado de mi rostro.

Y coloco su frente junto a la mía.

La música seguía sonando, pero nuestros cuerpos estaban detenidos en aquel acto.

El volvió a cantar, esta vez mas quedo, y con su voz entre cortada… susurrándome aquellas palabras… como si fueran un secreto entre nosotros dos.

"como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy

Tratando de mentirle al corazón

Tratando de mentirle al… Corazón"

Parecía desahuciado, parecía querer gritar… bajo un poco más el rostro… hasta que nuestras frentes y las narices de ambos estaban unidas…

Podíamos sentir el aliento del otro rozar con nuestros labios…

-Hinata-

-Naruto-

-Ya no puedo más Hinata, ya no puedo resistirme-

-Yo tampoco-

**-0-**

**BYE BYE **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos, aquí está la nueva actualización de este fic. Con este capítulo tuve muchísimos problemas, me costó un ovario (metafóricamente hablando) terminarlo. Las razones son simples; SOY UN ASCO con las escenas románticas y melosas… no sé porque me cuesta tanto llenar de kawaiiosidad un capitulo, un momento, una escena.**

**Pero aquí esta, puse muuucho empeño en ello así que por misericordia díganme que tal me quedo.**

**Por favor díganme si valió la pena el desvelo (si a la loca de mi musa personal solo le gusta asomarse a las 22 hrs en delante)**

**Dos cosas más… (si, si yo comprendo que ya quieren leer el fic, pero bueno…. Asi de fastidiosa soy)**

**Antes de leer el fic podrían intentar escuchar esta canción:**

**Como Decirte Que Te Quiero-Axel**

**Es una sugerencia nada más.**

**Segunda cosita… me disculpo de antemano porque me quedo realmente corto, y sepa mi abuela si esta bueno… jajajajajajaja**

**DECLAIMER: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al gran MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Lo único que va por mi cuenta es el desarrollo y trama de la historia.**

**La canción que es mencionada pertenece al artista AXEL.**

**Bueno ya no les atraso más:**

**QUE EMPIECE LA FUNSION**

**CAPITULO XI**

…

Naruto estaba apoyado de espaldas al cerco de la azotea, yo estaba de frente, con mis brazos como soporte sobre la baranda.

Platicamos un rato, nos divertíamos.

-Qué bueno que no te rompiste una pierna-

-yo…yo no quería que te aburrieras solo-

-jejejejeje gracias-

-¿no deberíamos volver a la fiesta?-

-Nheee ¿para qué?-

-Jejejeje yo…yo sé que es cómodo estar aquí, pero bueno, a mí me puede estar buscando…-

-No lo creo, ha de estar tan "ocupado que ni lo nota"-

-¿po…porque dice eso Naruto-kun?

-Bu…bueno, este, por lo invitados-

-Ahhh, si, supongo-

-Hinata-

-Que sucede Na…Naruto-kun-

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-

-por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-

-Lucias tan hermosa ese día, jejeje cuando Salí del ascensor y te vi ahí… solo de espalda al principio… pero… pensé que eras un ángel…-

-Na…Naruto-kun-

Cómo puede un ser humano decir cosas tan hermosas, Dios mío, esto es un sueño verdad, todo esto es uno de mis delirios.

-Luego que me acerque y te vi de frente… WOW… fue como… no se… fue… es difícil de explicar-

-Jejeje Naruto-kun, cu…cu…cuando yo te vi… bu…bueno, yo… fue como… fue como si te conociera de toda la vida, fue como si mi corazón se alegrara al verte, como si te hubiera extrañado por… por muuuchooo tiempo… y de repente ahí estabas, y…-

Mis palabras empezaron a salir entrecortadas, me costaba seguir hablando… _¿Por qué justo ahora estaba diciendo todo esto? _

_(Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es muuuuy malo)_

_Era liberador, poder decir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que llevaba atorado en el pecho…_

_Todo ese sentimiento que tenía dentro, todo lo que Naruto-kun me inspiraba… todo lo que me provocaba._

-Sabes Naruto-kun, yo… yo no sabía lo que era sentir amor, ni mucho menos… mi matrimonio fue planeado por terceros, por seres que no les importaba si yo sentía algo, si yo quería algo…-

Agache mi rostro, mis puños serrados, presionados con gran fuerza.

Sentía en mi pecho un nudo, sentía que dolía sacar esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo era tan liberador, poder sacar lo que me agobia, aunque sea a través de mis palabras.

-"el amor nace con el tiempo y la costumbre" que estupidez, no sé cómo no me negué, no sé porque no puedo simplemente abandonar toda esta farsa,… quizás porque soy una cobarde…-

-Hinata, no digas eso tú no eres…-

-O quizás porque hasta ahora no había encontrado una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme desear ser libre, una razón tan poderosa como para destrozar mi razón y mi moral, como para ignorar las voces en mi cabeza, las voces en mi familia, las voces de la sociedad-

-Hi…na…ta-

Levanto mi rostro, mis ojos estaban cubiertos de una capa húmeda, lagrimas que intentaban de una u otra forma poder escapar de mis cuencas.

Pero aun así, le vi, directo a sus ojos…. Y justo ahí estaba la razón que tanto había estado buscando.

Justo delante de mi estaba el hombre que con una simple mirada desorbitaba mi universo… el hombre que con una sonrisa me hace perder la noción de cordura y serenidad…

El hombre que me ha hecho desear, más que antes, ser libre…

Naruto-kun

-Desde que te conocí, desde que te conocí yo…yo… yo siento que algo en mi ha cambiado…. Y no sé si esto sea bu…bueno o no, no sé si debería seguir dejando que el agua me arrastre o debería ponerle fin… pero…pero lo que sea que me esté pasando, lo que sea que esté haciéndome buscar una forma de ser libre…. Esa fuerza que antes no había sentido… na…nació el día que te conocí, Naruto-kun-

Naruto se acerca a mí y me toma las manos, sus orbes azules me ven fijamente…. Es tan hermoso…

-Cuando mi abuelo me dijo que debía venir acá, juro que no deseaba hacerlo…. Dejar todo, toda mi vida en América… yo no quería hacerlo…

Pero esa noche que te vi aquí. Luciendo tu hermoso vestido, brillando como un ángel bajo la luz de esta luna… sentí que mi vida ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, sentí que aquí era el lugar donde pertenecía, donde quería estar por siempre.-

-¿Japón?-

-jejeje jejeje no…-

Naruto coloco dos de sus dedos sobre mi pecho, justo en el lado del corazón… y sin despegar su vista de la mía me dijo.

-Aquí Hinata, aquí es donde yo deseo estar-

-En…en… en…-

-Si, en tu corazón, deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder entrar a tu corazón y a tu vida, de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú el día que nos conocimos… porque déjame decirte que desde que te vi la primera vez… no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, rondas mi cabeza día y noche… eres la primer persona que viene a mi mente al levantarme, y antes de dormir tu imagen acompaña mi sueños… Te has convertido en todo lo que quiero, siento y pienso… Hinata, yo no puedo ocultar más lo que tú me provocas, lo que me haces sentir…-

Me paralice, realmente esta conversación nos había llevado por rumbos peligrosos.

Caí de golpe en la realidad…

¿Pero que estoy haciendo?

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

¿Debería irme?

Claro que debería irme, esto no está bien, no, no.

(Te lo dije pero tú te rehusaste en escucharme)

Esto es un error, esto no es correcto… ¿Cómo deje que esto avanzara más?

-Na…Naruto, esto no debería…-

-Shhh-

Naruto coloca sus dedos sobre mis labios. Impidiéndome seguir hablando.

-Hoy no importa si esto es bueno o malo, si está bien visto o no, hoy no importa la sociedad, ni Sasuke, no me importa si después de esto te alejas de mi Hinata… yo sabía a lo que estaba exponiéndome, pero este momento… en este instante, por favor, solo seamos tu y yo.-

Asentí con mi cabeza, provocando que Naruto sonriera.

(¿Por qué le sigues la corriente? ¿HINATA? Ok, ya se te fue todo el raciocinio)

-Permíteme un momento Hinata-

Naruto saca de la bolsa de su pantalón su celular y se aleja de mí mientras hablaba por él.

(Ahora, es el momento para salir desmadrada, CORRE, HUYE, ESCAPA, no te acerques más a la boca del león, HINATA hazme caso)

Que no ves la realidad, he vivido en la boca del león toda mi vida, primero mi padre, ahora Sasuke.

Naruto no es como ellos… está decidido.

No me importa lo que me pase mañana… esta noche, este instante, este momento…. SERE FELIZ.

-Listo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Naruto señala una esquina del lugar, justo ahí yace un parlante de tamaño medio.

Le veo algo sorprendida…. Pero antes que pueda preguntar algo más…

El sonido de un piano salió de aquel artefacto, música tan pacífica y suave, la misma que transporta al más recóndito pero maravilloso paraíso, y justo eso sentía, estar en el paraíso… sentía que habíamos llegado a un mundo donde Nada más existíamos él y yo…

Se acerca a mí, mirándome fijamente, una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, me extiende una mano…

-Dama hermosa, ¿me concede esta pieza?-

-Na…Na…Naruto… yo-

-Vamos, confía en mí-

-Por supuesto que confió en ti-

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y tomo su mano, me acerca hasta su cuerpo, tan cerca… tan juntos.

Con una mano me rodea la cintura, mientras la otra sigue sosteniendo la mía.

Comienza a moverse, haciendo que mi cuerpo le siga el compás, un ritmo lento, hipnótico…

El cantante al fondo endulzándonos más el ambiente…

"Que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar

Que hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar

Que fue de ti que lejos el ayer

Se fue una niña hoy veo una mujer"

Naruto suelta mi mano, se detiene un instante y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, me sorprendí, pero le respondí, llevando mis manos hasta su espalda.

Un abrazo lleno de silencios, lleno de sentimientos…

Seguíamos moviendo nuestros cuerpos al vaivén de aquella tonada tan hermosa…

De repente... Naruto empieza a cantar al compás de la canción cerca de mi oído, con su hermosa y varonil voz, un poco temblorosa en ese instante…

"como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso

Como callar el amor de los dos

Si eres feliz dímelo por favor

Hoy sé que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre

TE AMARE SIEMPRE ASI

AUNQUE NO SEAS MIA"

Seguimos bailando, abrazándonos con más desesperación que al principio, como temiendo que al soltarnos, esa calor que estábamos sintiendo desapareciera, con miedo que si al soltarnos… todo acabara.

Naruto seguía cantando acompañando la voz del vocalista, su voz era quebrajosa pero de una forma extraña, sentía que aquella música estaba hecha para nosotros…

"como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiar al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy

Tratando de mentirle al corazón"

Naruto enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello… en instantes sentí como se humedecía.

Me detuve, y con ambas manos levante el rostro de aquel rubio hermoso.

Sí, sentí mi alma quebrarse al ver sus ojos empañados, aquellos hermosos ojos azules que me trasportaban al paraíso yacían frente a mi cubiertos de lágrimas.

Me veía fijo… Sus manos se posaron a cada lado de mi rostro.

Y coloco su frente junto a la mía.

La música seguía sonando, pero nuestros cuerpos estaban detenidos en aquel acto.

El volvió a cantar, esta vez mas quedo, y con su voz entre cortada… susurrándome aquellas palabras… como si fueran un secreto entre nosotros dos.

"como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy

Tratando de mentirle al corazón

Tratando de mentirle al… Corazón"

Parecía desahuciado, parecía querer gritar… bajo un poco más el rostro… hasta que nuestras frentes y las narices de ambos estaban unidas…

Podíamos sentir el aliento del otro rozar con nuestros labios…

-Hinata-

-Naruto-

-Ya no puedo más Hinata, ya no puedo resistirme-

-Yo tampoco-

Nuestros labios cada vez se acercaban más, ninguno quería alejarse… todo lo contrario.

Sentí el rose de sus labios sobre los míos, cálido, suave, dulce… mejor que mis sueños, mejor que todo lo que había probado antes en mi vida.

Mis labios lo recibieron con ansias, con añoranza, con felicidad…

Nuestros cuerpo habían dejado de bailar, pero ahora lo hacían nuestros labios, moviéndose al compás con maestría, lentamente… caricias suaves y delicadas…

Nada importaba… nada valía más.

Al diablo la gente, al diablo Sasuke, al diablo mi padre, al diablo todo el mundo.

Solo importábamos él y yo, solo importaba ese momento, solo quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, solo deseaba sentir su calor, sus carias….

Dios mío perdóname, perdóname pero… AMO A ESTE HOMBRE, y aunque sea pecado lo que ahora hago, prefiero condenarme eternamente, pero al menos he de llevarme esta dicha, la dicha que por un instante fui feliz, me llevare el sabor de sus labios y será este mi bálsamo, su tacto, su mirada… este instante… este instante es lo único que hace que mi vida tenga un verdadero sentido.

-0-

Porque negar lo que es obvio

Fingir no escuchar, no ver, no sentir

Te dicen que no, pero es inútil.

Quise correr, pero no pude huir.

Caer del abismo a tus brazos

Ahogarme en el inmenso mar de tus besos

Cerrar las puertas de la razón, no oír consejos

Abrir las de la locura y la pasión.

Aunque me grite el mundo: "no debes" "no puedes"

Y sus miradas me condenen al destierro

No te dejare pues tú me quieres

No te abandonare pues yo te quiero

Ámame y olvida lo que susurra esta gente

Te amare, aunque me griten "demente"

Nos amamos, luchando sin tregua

Nos amaremos, hasta que llegue la muerte.

(EDITH M. BUESO – AUTORA)

**Notas finales:**

**Porfa díganme que les pareció esta escena… como dije antes… los momento súper melosos no son lo mio, pero buuuenooo….**

**No olviden mientras mas reviews… mas rápido actualizo jejejejeje (inner: Eres una chantajista)**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

Naruto se coloca frente a Sasuke, su mirada era totalmente diferente a las que había visto antes… sus orbes azules parecían destellar un brillo carmesí que podría aterrar a cualquiera.

-Hump-

Sasuke no se quedó atrás, Ambos se miraban de una forma asesina…

_Dios mío si las miradas fueran puñales… _

-No se meta en esto Señor Uzumaki, no es de su incumbencia-

-Pues diría que si se trata de proteger a una dama si lo es-

Sasuke chasqueo sus dientes, mirando a Naruto cada vez con más furia, sus orbes Negras estaban contraídas y su respiración se aceleraba, y ni que decir de su agarre, cada vez se hacía más potente.

-acaso se cree caballero-

-un poco más que usted-

-déjeme decirle que como trate yo a mi esposa no es de su incumbencia-

Sasuke volvió a jalonearme he intentar salir de aquel lugar.

Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en mi rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto quien en un santiamén tenía apresado a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa…

Esta acción provocó que él me soltara rápidamente…

-Acaso eres bestia, deja de tratarla como si fuera un objeto-

Sasuke le empuja con fuerza, apartándolo de su cuerpo…

-Lo es, ella es mía, de mi propiedad…-

…

**Bye Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaa… ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores?... aquí les traigo el capítulo número doce de este raro triángulo amoroso (¿cabe esto en un triangulo amoroso?)**

**Antes que nada quiero darte gracias a ti querido lector que desocupas unos minutos de tu tiempo para compartirlos conmigo… si conmigo, porque aunque los personajes no sean míos, la historia tiene una parte de mí.**

**GRACIAS…**

**Desclaimer:**

**Los personajes de este Fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que va por mi cuenta es la obra y el desarrollo de esta.**

**(Exacto, Kishi-sama me los presto para que actuaran aquí jejejejeje pero no se lo digan a nadie)**

…

**Y sin más que agregar… QUE COMIENCE LA FUNSION…**

**CAPITULO XII**

…

_No_

_No… esto No…_

_ESTO NO ES CORRECTO…_

-Na…Naruto, para por favor-

Mis manos se posan en su pecho, y guiada por ese instante de lucidez, le empujo, alejando su cuerpo del mío.

-Esto no es correcto… no…no… yo-

_Sentía la culpa invadir mi mente._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_Bese un hombre que no es mi esposo…_

_Dios… bese a un hombre que no es mi esposo…_

_Y lo peor… lo peor es…. _

_ME GUSTO._

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, siento que mi cien va explotar, _mis preguntas, mis reproches, mis acusaciones… si… esto es lo que se llama remordimiento…_

-Hinata…-

Naruto hace un ademan por acercarse de nuevo a mi…

-No, por favor no-

Pero inmediatamente le alejo…

Él me toma el brazo y me hala hacia su cuerpo… aprisionándome en sus brazos.

Respiro nuevamente su aroma y mis sentidos se nublarse otra vez… su cercanía es un peligro para mi razón…

Trato de zafarme… unos segundos intentando con mis pocas fuerzas apartarlo…

-por favor no me alejes de tu lado-

Y aquí acabo mi increíble y dura lucha intentando apartarlo de mí.

-pero…pero no es correcto, Naruto… Naruto yo-

-LO SEEE-

Me abraza con más fuerza, como si temiera que me apartara nuevamente de él.

-Hinata, lo sé, maldita sea siempre lo he sabido… pero…pero-

Su voz se vuelve quebrajosa, siento su respiración acelerada… y su cuerpo tiembla…

-mi corazón es un masoquista Hinata, sabía que eras prohibida, pero aun así… aun así… se enamoró de ti-

_¿Enamorarse? Naruto está… Naruto está…. OH MI DIOS._

_¿Cómo pudimos meternos en este lio?, ¿porque dejamos que esto avanzara más…?_

_Esto no puede ser, no puede…_

Mis manos se dirigieron a su espalda, en un abrazo, que más que abrazo era como un intento de fundirnos y no separarnos más nunca.

-Perdóname Naruto, perdóname pero yo no…-

Sentía que me destrozaban las entrañas, _Joder, amo a este hombre, me he enamorado de este hombre… y lo peor, lo peor es que no me es posible estar con él. No puedo… _

-Yo… No puedo…-

Naruto se aferra más a mi cuerpo… y su rostro se esconde en el hueco de mi hombro….

-No me digas eso… por favor-

Empezaron a rodar lágrimas de mis ojos, sentía que mi mundo se caía en pedazos…

Me dolía verle así…. Me dolía saber que era mi culpa…

No quería soltarlo, no quería apartarlo…

_¿Dios mío porque a mí?… ¿porque?_

_Al fin conozco la dicha de amar… y este hombre me ama…_

_Y no puedo estar con él, simplemente porque mi destino es estar atada a un ser que solo vive para hacerme sentir como la peor basura…_

_Acaso mi existencia es exclusiva para sufrir y hacer sufrir a los demás…_

_Ya no quiero esto…_

_Ya no puedo soportar más…_

_¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz?_

_¿Acaso la vida se ensaño conmigo?_

_Por piedad… detén este dolor Dios mío…_

_Por favor._

Seguimos sumidos en ese abrazo, llorando cada uno sobre el cuerpo del otro, ya nuestros labios no pronunciaban palabra alguna, quizás sentíamos temor de encarar la realidad.

Alejo lentamente mi cuerpo de él, posando mis manos en sus mejillas…

Me quede observando ese rostro que ahora lucia tan enternecedor.

Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos, sus mejillas rosadas al igual que su nariz.

Mordía suavemente el labio inferior que parecía titiritar levemente.

…

-Naruto-kun, perdóname-

Naruto movió su cabeza en forma de negación, y luego hizo un inútil intento de sonrisa forzada.

-perdóname tú a mí-

Le sonreí de igual forma, una sonrisa melancólica, cargada de dolor y desesperación…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte-

Naruto seco los rastros de lágrimas que aún había en sus ojos y respiro hondo

-volvamos abajo, tu esposo te ha de estar buscando-

Eso fue como una daga que se atravesaba en mi pecho… una daga que destruía la ilusión en la que hasta hace un segundo me encontraba.

-sí, tienes razón… vamos-

-0-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron… retornándonos a la realidad y nuevamente hasta aquella fiesta.

Voltee a ver a Naruto, quien ya lucia más tranquilo… el me devolvió la mirada acompañada de una enternecedora sonrisa.

Unos cuantos pasos habíamos dado; cuando de la nada aparece mi esposo "querido" con la más funesta mirada que podría dedicarme.

-¿Dónde DEMONIOS TE HABIAS METIDO?

-Sa…su…-

Me tomo de la muñeca, con fuerza, halándome hasta su lado

-llevo ratos buscándote, nos vamos inmediatamente-

_Sasuke está furiosos ¿acaso es por mi culpa?_

_(Obvio, te dije que no te perdieras…. No pero la chica lista decidió ignorar mis consejos e irse directito al abismo)_

-Sasuke… espera… me lastimas-

Me estaba halando por aquel lugar en dirección a la salida, sentía tanta presión en el brazo que parecía se me iba a quebrar.

-No la escuchaste-

Naruto se coloca frente a Sasuke, su mirada era totalmente diferente a las que había visto antes… sus orbes azules parecían destellar un brillo carmesí que podría aterrar a cualquiera.

-Hump-

Sasuke no se quedó atrás, Ambos se miraban de una forma asesina…

_Dios mío si las miradas fueran puñales… _

-No se meta en esto Señor Uzumaki, no es de su incumbencia-

-Pues diría que si se trata de proteger a una dama si lo es-

Sasuke chasqueo sus dientes, mirando a Naruto cada vez con más furia, sus orbes Negras estaban contraídas y su respiración se aceleraba, y ni que decir de su agarre, cada vez se hacía más potente.

-acaso se cree caballero-

-un poco más que usted-

-déjeme decirle que como trate yo a mi esposa no es de su incumbencia-

Sasuke volvió a jalonearme he intentar salir de aquel lugar.

Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en mi rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Naruto quien en un santiamén tenía apresado a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa…

Esta acción provocó que él me soltara rápidamente…

-Acaso eres bestia, deja de tratarla como si fuera un objeto-

Sasuke le empuja con fuerza, apartándolo de su cuerpo…

-Lo es, ella es mía, de mi propiedad…-

Naruto cierra su puño y con una rapidez casi imperceptible le suelta un puñetazo que da de lleno en el rostro de Sasuke.

-QUE NO ES UN OBJETO-

Sasuke cae al suelo…

Pero se levanta rápidamente, pasando su mano por sus labios, limpiando las indiscretas gotas de sangre que emanaban de estos.

Sin decir palabra alguna se abalanzó contra Naruto, propinándole un puñetazo directo en el estómago.

_(Hinata… Hinata… Oye chica has algo… se están moliendo a golpes, HINATA… esto es tu culpa chica, HAZ ALGO)_

Pegue mis manos al pecho, mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba aterrada.

Naruto y Sasuke se propinaban golpes a diestras y siniestra… destrozando todo a su paso…

Se empujaban, caían sobre las mesas destrozándolas instantáneamente.

-TEMEEEE-

Un puñetazo directo en el mentón de Sasuke, este cae al suelo, se levanta y escupe un poco de Sangre.

-DOBEEEE-

Sasuke arremete justo en el rostro de Naruto. Reventando su labio y dejando un moretón monumental en su faz.

Naruto solo tambalea un poco, se equilibra y suelta otro golpe, que da gusto en las costillas de Sasuke…

_Dios Mío…_

_Dios Mío…_

-Se van a matar-

-Hay no que vulgar este comportamiento-

-Y se dicen chicos finos y de alcurnia, que bochorno-

-De haber sabido que habría un espectáculo así no me presento-

-Jajajaja al fin algo divertido-

-¿Tú a quien le vas?-

La gente solo optaba por apartarse, apartarse y mascullar cosas por lo bajo, como si de un espectáculo se tratase.

_(tú haces exactamente lo mismo)_

_¿Qué hago?_

_¿Qué hago?_

_No puedo detenerles… no puedo moverme… _

_Mi corazón parecía salirse del pecho… mis pupilas contraídas y unas lágrimas indiscretas aparecían sin reparo por la comisura de mis ojos._

_Alguien…_

_Alguien…_

_Por favor…_

_DETENGALOS…. POR FAVOR_

….

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS, SASUKE-

Itachi se lanza y aprisiona a Sasuke en una llave perfecta.

Óbito (el primo de Itachi) coge a Naruto por los brazos… impidiendo su movimiento.

Ambos hombre caminan hacia la salida, arrastrando a los dos boxeadores junto con ellos.

-EL EXPECTACULO TERMINO SEÑORES, POR FAVOR OLVIDEMOS LO OCURRIDO Y SIGAMOS CON NUESTRA FIESTA-

El Señor Fugaku, padre de Sasuke, apareció de la nada, y logro calmar un poco la tensión en los invitados.

Su mirada era recia, igual (no, corrección, peor) a la de Sasuke.

Me dedico una mirada gélida, y partió en dirección a la salida.

-0-

Un lapso de 10 minutos y yo seguía ahí, con la misma expresión de horror en mi rostro y mi cuerpo temblando… mi mente aun reproducía aquella funesta escena.

Golpes, sangre, gruñidos, insultos y maldiciones…

Y todo era culpa mía… Naruto, Sasuke… todo era mi culpa.

_(Pero ya deja de lamentarte y ve a ver cómo están las cosas allá afuera, nada consigues escuchando los murmullos de esta gente)_

Logre salir de mi ensimismamiento y velozmente me dirigí hasta la salida.

…

Me quede estupefacta en el marco de la entrada…

Itachi estaba en un lado con Sasuke hecho una fiera.

-YA CALMATE IDIOTA-

El padre de Sasuke se encontraba al otro lado junto con Naruto… ellos estaban más lejos, por ende no podía escuchar lo que decían.

Pero viendo la escena parecía que el Señor Uchiha se estaba disculpando.

Fugaku se apartó de Naruto, estrechando ambas las manos… acto seguido EL señor Uchiha se encamino donde estaba su Hijo, hecho un completo desastre.

Paso cerca donde estaba yo y se detuvo unos segundo

-¿Ya estarás contenta?-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso… agache la mirada…

_(Si Hinata, ya estarás contenta, acabas de joderlo todo… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?)_

_Ya basta por favor…_

_Juro que no quería hacerlo… yo no quería que esto pasara_

Les doy un vistazo rápido a cada uno de ellos… Naruto y Sasuke, ambos tenían su rostro ensangrentado, y varios hematomas empezaban a relucir en su faz.

Mordí mi labio inferior en un intento de contener mis lágrimas.

Levemente moví el rostro hacia donde estaba Sasuke con su familia…

-ya es suficiente, espero que ahora si estés feliz, imbécil, por tu culpa perdimos un excelente negocio, acaso no puedes ser un poco más maduro, como tu hermano mayor-

Sasuke chasqueo sus dientes.

-y porque mierdas no lo pones a él a cargo-

-si pudiera clonarlo lo haría, pero tu hermano debe hacerse cargo de la empresa de los Hyuga, porque demonios no puedes entender algo tan simple, me decepcionas-

-Padre es suficiente, esto no es nada… Sasuke tranquilízate-

-PARA TI ES FACIL DECIRLO, SABEN QUE…. VAYANCE AL DIABLO TODOS-

-ESPERA JOVENCITO AUN NO HE TERMINADO… OYE SASUKE-

Lo vi avanzar hacia la calle, detener un taxi y subir a él, el Señor Uchiha seguía gritando y maldiciendo la inmadurez de su hijo menor. Itachi solo se rascaba la nuca y suspiraba fastidiado.

Al otro lado Naruto subía a su vehículo, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada…

Era oscura, llena de dolor…

_Dios mío, como deseaba salir corriendo a sus brazos y curar esas heridas que desentonaban tanto con su hermoso rostro._

Apreté fuerte los puños…

No puedo hacer eso… No puedo….

Naruto-kun… por favor perdóname.

-0-

-Gracias por traerme a casa Itachi-

-No te preocupes cuñadita-

Abrí la puerta del lanborgini color negro y baje del asiento del copiloto.

-Buenas Noches Itachi-

-Hinata, trata de descansar, de dormir un poco… Esto… Esto no fue tu culpa, así que no seas tan dura contigo misma-

Mordí mi labio inferior, y agache la mirada… las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, por más que lo intente no salió una sola silaba de mi boca.

-Descansa pequeña-

Itachi puso en marcha el vehículo y se desapareció de mi vista en cuestión de segundos.

-descansar-

_¿Descansar?_

_O si claro, como si eso fuera posible para mí en este Instante._

-0-

Empezaron los problemas

Se engancho a la pena

Se aferró a la soledad

Ya no mira las estrellas

Mira sus ojeras

Cansadas de pelear

Olvidándose de todo

Busca de algún modo

De encontrar su libertad.

El cerrojo que le aprieta

Le pone cadenas

Y nunca descansa en paz.

Y tu dignidad

Se ha quedado esperando a que vuelva.

**Que Nadie – Malú ft Manuel Carrasco**

**(Todos los derechos reservados)**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Ok amigos aquí acaba este capitulo, espero que el adelanto les haya gustado… quiero agradecer a todos las amables personas que me dejaron su sensual review… de verdad que lo agradezco… aunque estaba desanimada y no quería subir capitulo jejejeje aquí estoy cumpliendo mi deber.**

**Bueno sin más que agregar me despido… Bye Bye…**

**CAPITULO XIII**

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata-

Pronunciaba mi nombre de forma burlona, y se acercaba a mí con dificultad, sus ojos parecían los de una bestia salvaje, oscura y sanguinaria.

-Mi queridísima esposa Hinata Hyuga-

Estaba completamente ebrio, se podía sentir el olor a alcohol impregnado en su cuerpo.

-¿La pasaste bien con tu amante anoche? No me digas, saliste corriendo tras él a curar sus heriditas…-

_Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo._

En ese momento la imagen de Naruto subiendo al vehículo se aparece en mi mente… su rostro herido, sus ojos oscurecidos… esa mirada llena de dolor que pude notar, sin su brillo, si su luz…

_Uchiha, no tienes idea la fuerza que tuve que emplear para no salir corriendo a sus brazos._

-Que descarada eres Hinata, te la tiras de santurrona, de pura, de digna…-

Empieza a caminar hasta donde yo me encuentro, pero mi cuerpo reacciona y avanza en reversa, tratando de alejarse de aquel hombre… la pared de la sala me impide seguir avanzando, me encontraba acorralada por Sasuke, o por aquel mounstro que decía ser Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke está frente a mí con su rostro muy cerca del mío…

-Pero no eres más que una zorra-

No pude más, mi mano se estrelló contra su mejilla, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Cállate, CALLATE UCHIHA, CALLATE-

….


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

_**Observaciones:**_

_Pensamientos _

…_.…_

_(Voz de inner Hinata)_

….

-Dialogo-

….

Narración.

…..

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto "Kishitroll" jajajaja.**_

**Y sin más que agregar; que comience la función: **

**-0-**

-Es tarde y ni señas de que aparecerá.-

Suspiro hondo y miro el anillo en mi dedo, como si se tratara de Sasuke.

De cierta forma me lo recordaba, me recordaba que era la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. Me recordaba que tenía deberes con él, me recordaba lo estúpida que fui al no negarme a esto.

Sorbo un poco de café.

_Ojala esto me ayude a disminuir el terrible dolor de cabeza._

_(No estas hecha para tomar, y ayer fueron… mmm ¿Seis? ¿O siete?)_

_Vaya que eres exagerada, apenas fueron tres. Pero no es en sí el alcohol lo que me tiene la cabeza vuelta loca…_

_(Ya veo…)_

Suspiro hondo… y miro el reloj por milésima vez.

_Son las cuatro de la tarde, Sasuke nunca se desaparece por tanto tiempo y sin avisar._

_(Oye, ¿Qué esperabas? Anoche se molió a golpes con Naruto…)_

_Ha de estar furioso conmigo…_

_Obviamente, hasta yo estoy furiosa conmigo misma._

_Y… ¿Cómo estará Naruto?_

_No puedo borrar esa expresión que tenía al subir a su vehículo, sentí que moría al encontrarme con sus ojos ensombrecidos. Ese brillo tan característico que los acompañaba parecía haber desaparecido en un instante, y todo por mi culpa._

_¿Cuántas personas más debo dañar para quedar conforme?_

_(Ya no te lamentes, lo hecho esta hecho, no puedes borrar el pasado aunque quisieras)_

_¿Quiero?_

_Es decir… ¿quiero borrar ese momento que pase junto a Naruto?_

_Aunque me cueste aceptarlo… NO quisiera por ningún motivo borrar aquel hecho._

_No quiero borrar la sensación que me producen sus labios sobre los míos aunque solo haya sido en esa única ocasión._

Escucho un vehículo aparcarse por un momento a las afueras de la casa, el sonido de las llaves cerca de la puerta le acompaña.

Mi cuerpo se tensa, sabía perfectamente que solo Sasuke y yo tenemos las llaves de esta casa. Es decir que la persona que está al otro lado de la puerta es…

-Sasuke.-

Me levanto de la silla inmediatamente y dirijo mi vista hacia la puerta principal.

Entra a la casa, realmente se veía hecho un trapo. Las ropas eran las mismas que llevaba anoche, su cabellera negra estaba alborotada y caminaba tambaleándose. Si, había estado bebiendo, y al parecer se pasó, y mucho.

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.-

Pronunciaba mi nombre de forma burlona, y se acercaba a mí con dificultad, sus ojos parecían los de una bestia salvaje, oscura y sanguinaria.

-Mi queridísima esposa Hinata Hyuga.-

Estaba completamente ebrio, se podía sentir el olor a alcohol impregnado en su cuerpo.

-¿La pasaste bien con tu amante anoche? No me digas, saliste corriendo tras él a curar sus heriditas…-

_Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo._

_Uchiha, no tienes idea la fuerza que tuve que emplear para no salir corriendo a sus brazos._

-Que descarada eres Hinata, te la tiras de santurrona, de pura, de digna…-

Empieza a caminar hasta donde yo me encuentro, pero mi cuerpo reacciona y avanza en reversa, tratando de alejarse de aquel hombre, la pared de la sala me impide seguir avanzando, me encontraba acorralada por Sasuke, o por aquel monstruo en el que está convertido.

Siguió acercándose más y más hasta que su rostro esta justo frente al mío, una cercanía agonizante donde podía sentir su aliento alcoholizado rozar mi piel.

-…Pero no eres más que una zorra.-

No pude más, mi mano se estrelló contra su mejilla, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Cállate, ¡CÁLLATE UCHIHA! ¡CÁLLATE!-

Sasuke levanto su rostro. Sus ojos negros parecían arder como brazas, coloca ambas manos en mis mejillas y me besa presionando con tanta furia sus labios sobre los míos.

La imagen de Naruto aparece en mi mente, esa sonrisa, ese beso… sus labios sobre los míos…

Por una extraña razón sentía asco al saber que quien me besaba no era él, no era Naruto…

_No… No…. Ya no más..._

-¡NO…! ¡NOOO!-

Corto el beso, y con toda mi fuerza empujo a Sasuke lejos de mi cuerpo.

-¿Pero quién demonios te crees para rechazarme? ¡Eres una estúpida!-

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, sus ojos son como arpones que se me han clavado en el cuerpo causándome inmovilidad y un dolor espeluznante.

-¡Eres mía HINATA, ERES MIA!-

-¡NOOOOO!-

Mi respuesta lo desconcierta, queda paralizado, viéndome fijamente.

-¿Acaso es por ese imbécil?, ese amante que tienes…-

... Me quedo en silencio, presionando fuerte mis puños, y con mi vista al suelo.

-¡CONTESTAME MALDITA SEA! ¡¿ES POR ESE IMBECIL VERDAD?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ME VES LA CARA DE IDIOTA?!-

_¿La cara de idiota? ¿Amante? Enserio tiene el valor de reclamarme algo, ¿que hice yo? Un simple beso…. En cambio él… vea saber cuántas cochinadas no haría._

_¡CALLATE UCHIHA! Tú no eres quien para reclamarme nada._

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun y yo, él y yo no somos amantes-

_(Pero si lo fuéramos ¿a ti qué Uchiha?, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas con esa mujer, esa, esa con la que me has engañado?)_

-¡¿Y TU ESPERAS QUE ME TRAGUE ESA MENTIRA?! ¡SERÁS ESTUPIDA!-

\- ¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO…Y…Y…TU NO TIENES LA DIGNIDAD DE DECIRME NADA!-

Sasuke me mira expectante, mis palabras le calaron hondo.

_(Si, eso lo delata, él sabe a qué te refieres.)_

-Yo… yo sé que tú tienes una amante.-

-¿Ah sí? … y ¿cómo lo sabes?-

_No te quieras escurrir de la situación._

-Tus salidas de negocios, llegadas tarde… tu olor, esas llamadas misteriosas…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No eres tan imbécil como pensaba.-

Agacho la mirada, no es miedo, no, es furia, siento tanta rabia recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo he aguantado estar con este hombre?

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?-

Sasuke sonríe socarrón, de verdad me irrita su forma de verme.

-Debería darte pena, aquí la inútil que no sabe cómo complacer a su marido eres tú.-

Sigo sin contestar, con mi cabeza agachada y mis puños fuertemente apretados.

-Digo, para que tenga que buscar afuera otra mujer teniendo una en casa, es porque esa mujer que está aquí en mi casa es una incapaz de saciar a su hombre… ¿No te da decepción de tu persona?, no eres buena ni como hija, ni como descendiente del clan, ni como mujer, ni como nada, siento pena por ti… Por más que intentes que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti, por más que digas que quieres ayudar a tu familia, no puedes… aunque te casaras conmigo, no sirves para nada.-

-Tienes razón.-

Sasuke sonríe victorioso...

-Nunca voy a complacer a mi padre, nunca voy a ser la mujer que deseas… nunca.-

_Nunca… ¡NUNCA!_

_-_Lástima que tarde tanto en darme cuenta… no, error… tarde tanto en aceptarlo, creí que eso podría cambiar, y fui ingenua, pero gracias a todo esto lo he podido comprender. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce en ser reconocida y aceptada por mi padre… nunca pasara, es un sueño inútil. Ni aceptando este ridículo jueguito del matrimonio feliz, ni empeñando mi felicidad como garantía de la empresa. Y así mismo, jamás te podre complacer ni cumplir tus expectativas como esposa.-

-Qué bueno que lo aceptes, tal vez de ahora en adelante…-

-No puedo cumplir con esas expectativas porque sencillamente no te amo, eso ambos lo sabemos.-

Sasuke me dio la espalda, era como si intentara evitar que mirara sus ojos.

-¿Entonces porque seguir con este juego absurdo, Sasuke? ¿Para qué hacernos más daño del que ya ambos nos hemos hecho?-

No me respondió, se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, si mirarme, sin moverse… un silencio sepulcral que me dio a entender que no me diría sus motivos.

-Pues, no me importan ya las razones. Si tú no quieres acabar esta farsa, lo hare yo.-

Sasuke gira rápidamente y me toma por los hombros con mucha fuerza.

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡TU ERES MIA!… ¡NO ME DEJARAS! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡NO ME DEJARAS!-

-¡SUÉLTAME!-

Empezamos a forcejear un poco, hasta que al fin su agarre disminuyó de presión, y se alejó un poco de mi cuerpo.

-No te lo voy a permitir, no puedes dejarme.-

Su voz sonó como una súplica un lamento.

-Tú y yo somos iguales Sasuke…-

-No digas estupideces.-

\- Aunque no lo admitas sabes que así es… ambos, sumidos bajo la sombra de una familia a la cual no somos dignos, siendo comparados constantemente, y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hagamos jamás, jamás vamos a llenar las expectativas de esas personas.-

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO!-

-Sacrificamos nuestra felicidad, nuestros sueños… todo porque ellos se sientan orgullosos de nosotros… vivimos para eso, día con día, buscando esa misma mirada de orgullo que es dirigida a otros, pero que en ningún momento se posa en nuestras acciones.-

-Te dije que te calles, ¡YO NO SOY COMO TU!-

-La diferencia es que yo no arrastraré a más personas a sufrir en mi infierno de vida, es más, ya me canse de callar y aceptar todo lo que se me impone, ya me case de esto Sasuke… y dices que no vas a dejarme libre, pues eso… no serás tú quien lo decida.-

Me aparto de el en dirección a la habitación.

_(¿A dónde vas?)_

_La verdad no sé, Y no me interesa…_

_Solo…. Solo debo salir de aquí, no sé si este impulso de valentía que acabo de tener dure mucho o se vuelva a repetir, así que lo aprovecharé al máximo._

Saco mi maletín de viaje y presurosa empiezo a llenarlo de ropa, busco mi bolso, mi celular, las llaves y mi monedero, y salgo a toda prisa.

Bajo las escaleras y Sasuke está justo en la puerta principal.

-Déjame salir Sasuke, por favor.-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A un lugar lejos de esta farsa.-

Suspiro hondo, Sasuke sigue inmutable e indispuesto a retirarse de ahí.

-Por favor Sasuke, déjame salir, no voy a retroceder en mis palabras, éste es el camino que he decidido seguir.-

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Hinata, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.-

Sasuke se apartó, dejándome paso a mi más añorada libertad.

-Adiós, Uchiha Sasuke.-

-Eso crees tú, Hyuga Hinata.-

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Les agradezco muchísimo la espera y la paciencia, sé que me he retrasado mucho en la actualización de este Fanfic, pero… jejeje ahora tengo la gran ayuda de mi querida colega MARIA PAULA SALVOGAN quien se ha convertido en mi beta-reader.

Esperamos con nuestra súper fusión darle fin muy pronto a este Fanfic.

Bueno, sin más que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios por favor, esos son la motivación que necesito.

**GRACIAS…**

**MATTA NE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Se que les debo una enorme disculpa por el retraso, y mas porque al principio prometí actualizar seguido… pero antes no tenía empleo y pues eso me ha absorbido gran parte del tiempo. Sé que no es excusa para tardarme tanto, así que procurare de ahora en delante actualizar más seguido. **

**Mil disculpas de veras, de veras lo lamento.**

**Bueno y sin más que agregar aquí les dejo la continuación de este pequeño fic.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Notas: **

Narracion normal en primera persona.

(intervención de la Inner de Hinata)

_Pensamientos_

-dialogo-

**Bueno, y sin mas que agregar….**

**QUE COMIENCE LA FUNSION**

**CAPITULO XIV**

_(Y dime… ¿Dónde vamos ahora? Jajajaja nunca te imaginaste que Tente no estaría verdad)_

_Solo la esperare, aunque siento que moriré de hambre_

_(Porque no vas a buscar algo de comer y luego regresamos, tal vez Tenten ya esté en casa)_

_Sí, eso hare, todo el día sin comer algo decente y que sustente, si Sasuke no me mato, me matara el hambre._

Camine un buen rato buscando un lugar donde comer, cuando de repente choque con una joven de cabellera morena que vestía unos pantalones jeans negros y una camiseta azul.

Llevaba en sus manos unas cuantas bolsas con condimentos, al parecer eran para cocinarle a un batallón completo.

-Cuanto lo siento-

Rápidamente se incorpora recogiendo las bolsas y el producto que se había escapado de ellas.

-Venia tan distraída no me di cuenta…-

Extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero se queda fijamente observando

_Esperen, a esta chica ya la había visto antes._

_Ella es… (Sí, es ella)_

-Hinata, ¿tú eres Hinata? cierto, la joven que Naruto-kun llevo a comer a nuestro local-

-tú…tú...tú eres-

-Ayame, la hija de Teuchi, el dueño de la tienda-

_¡Por supuesto! Sabía que la había visto en alguna parte_

-Déjame ayudarte-

Tomo su mano y me pongo de pie, recojo mi bolso y la maleta de ropa.

-¿vas de viaje?-

-¡Mmm! no, yo…-

_No sé ni que decir_

-Ya veo…-

Un silencio incomodo se formó unos instantes…

-Naruto-kun estuvo ayer en Ichiraku-

Solo escuchar su nombre me hace estremecer, _¿Cómo está? ¿Qué diría? ¿Se veía muy mal?_

-Nos contó lo que sucedió, jejeje para Naruto el Ramen es como la cerveza, cuando está deprimido es cuando más come… mira, - indico, levantando una de las bolsas que cargaba - por eso tuve que venir a comprar más provisiones, porque el casi se come todo que había en la tienda-

-ya veo, así que… ¿Cómo están sus golpes?-

-Pues no estaba tan mal, jejeje espero que el otro haya quedado peor…. Oh disculpa yo…-

Rápidamente negué con mi cabeza y le sonreí.

-Y no te preocupes, el otro quedo peor-

Platicamos un poco más, y justo cuando iba a marcharse…

-¿Porque no me acompañas?-

-no podría Ayame-san, ya anocheció y…-

La vi tomar mi maleta (ignorando completamente lo que le decía) y caminar en dirección a una camioneta que estaba aparcada cerca de nosotras.

-Ven, puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche, además nada mejor que un poco de Ramen para levantar el ánimo… bueno… o al menos eso dice Naruto-kun-

La seguí, de cierto modo no podía negarme, no sé porque, quizás eran los recuerdos o la idea que quizás, solo quizás podía encontrarlo ahí.

**-0-**

El trayecto me hizo recordar el día que pase por estas mismas calles, abrazada de Naruto.

_Como es posible que una sola persona venga a causar un gran impacto en uno..._

_Si no le hubiera conocido ¿seguiría con Sasuke?_

-Ese chico es un misterio sabes, tiene un poder de influenciar a las personas, de proporcionarles valor y seguridad-

_Juraría que Ayame-san puede leer las mentes_

-A pesar que ha tenido que pasar muchas pruebas difíciles… sigue adelante, sin dejar que la oscuridad le absorba, sin dejar que el dolor o las penas opaquen esa sonrisa tan infantil y angelical que posee-

_Jejeje parece que no soy la única que lo ve así._

-…El, perdió su madre estando acá, y poco tiempo después su padre murió, aun así el siguió adelante, sin perderse, sin opacarse…-

_Naruto-kun…_

-Cuando creímos que andaba con una chica tan dulce como tú, realmente nos alegramos, para mi padre y para mi Naruto es parte de nuestra familia, y nos alegraría mucho verle plenamente feliz…-

_Yo también hubiera deseado que eso fuera real, que yo… que Naruto-kun y yo, fuéramos algo más que amigos…_

_Lo amo, y es por ese amor tan grande que nació de una simple mirada y creció a pasos agigantados, es por ese amor que tuve la fuerza de luchar por ser feliz…_

-… pero ahora estoy segura que sí, que es contigo que puede ser plenamente feliz, porque ese hombre te ama exageradamente Hinata-san…-

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, oír eso me hacía plenamente feliz, porque yo también, yo también lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ayame-san…-

-Dime pequeña-

-Muchas Gracias-

Y tras una sonrisa que ambas compartimos seguimos nuestro trayecto hasta llegar a la Tienda de Ramen Ichiraku.

**-0-**

Llegamos rápidamente, la noche ya se había apoderado del paisaje, la luna adornaba el enorme cielo y proporcionaba un poco de claridad a los alrededores.

Ayame bajo mis maletas y nos dirigimos hacia el puesto de Ramen de su padre.

Mientras caminábamos trataba de proyectar en mi mente los recuerdos de aquella ocasión que vine acompañada de Naruto, recuerdo que me llevaba de la mano por este mismo camino, y definitivamente la oscuridad no me impedía imaginar los brillos del sol sobre aquella cabellera amarilla, las voces de los trabajadores y el tenue canto de las aves. Todo, todo volvió a mi mente, me vi absorta en una ilusión. Tan absorta que no me percate que había cerrado mis ojos y chocado accidentalmente con Ayame. (Que torpe, torpe torpe)

-Discúlpeme Ayame-san yo…-

-No te preocupes, mira, ya llegamos-

Y en efecto, nos encontrábamos justo frente a la entrada de la tienda de Ramen Ichiraku.

No estaba muy concurrida, me imagino que debido al horario, apenas dos clientes se encontraban sentados en aquellas bancas. Un pequeño niño que comía al lado de un joven de esbelta figura, alto y cabellera rubia.

_Un momento… esa espalda me es familiar, acaso será..._

El joven rubio se volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba, y mi corazón se aceleró a mil revoluciones.

-Na….Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

-¿Hifnata?-

_Parece que nunca dejara de hablar con la boca llena._ Sonrió un poco, si es Naruto, y la única razón por la que estoy ahora aquí; al parecer Ayame tenía su propio plan.

Naruto se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, aun con unos fideos en su boca que trato de engullir rápidamente.

-¿Deberás eres tú?... HINATA-

Siento sus brazos fuertes rodear mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo que logró estremecerme por completo.

Aquí yacía felizmente aprisionada por el hombre que ha vuelto de cabezas mi mundo… incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, y con mi rostro encendido en un fuerte tono carmesí.

-Estas aquí... Estas aquí Hinata, deberás eres tú-

Mis manos se movieron automáticamente y correspondieron a su abrazo, dejando que los sentimientos se expusieran ante aquel hombre, llorando en sus brazos, pero no de tristeza, no, mis lágrimas al fin repletas de una dicha que solo a su lado, al lado de Uzumaki Naruto podía experimentar.

-Naruto-kun -

Y el abrazo se hizo más fuerte y nuestros cuerpos temblaban de emoción.

Después de varios minutos al fin pudimos reaccionar, y se apartó unos centímetros de mi lado, aun de frente, viéndome fijamente y embelesándome con su hermosa sonrisa y su encantador rostro, que aunque yacía entorpecida su belleza con esas marcas moradas y verduzcas, aun así me hacía suspirar.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla, rozándola suavemente.

\- Mira cómo has quedado- muerdo mi labio inferior, y al recordar aquella nefasta pelea mi felicidad se oscurece. -Perdóname Naruto-kun, por mi culpa tú…-

-Shhhh- me silencia, colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-No es tu culpa- sonríe de forma melancólica, transmitiéndole a mi ser una paz que solo los dos podíamos comprender.

-Ya nada de eso importa ahora Hinata, lo único que vale para mi es que tu estas bien, que estás aquí, sana y salva- una sombra oscura se apodera de sus ojos un instante y desvía la mirada de mí dirigiéndola a un costado. –Sentía mucho miedo que ese infeliz pudiera hacerte algo, me sentia impotente e inútil, incapaz de proteger a la mujer que amo-

Le sonrió -Aquí estoy al fin Naruto-kun, ya no tienes que preocuparte -

El desvía su mirada hacia el enorme maletín que estaba a mi lado, luego sorprendido enfoca nuevamente su vista hacia mí, una expresión de sorpresa y duda se dibujan en su rostro.

Sonrió y asiento, como si hubiese leído la interrogante en su cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos y sin más volvió a abrazarme, a levantar mi cuerpo y dar giros como si fuera un niño emocionado.

-Hinata, eso me hace muy feliz-

-y a mí también, Naruto-kun, sé que aún no soy libre del todo, pero el primer paso ya está dado-

Sus manos se posan en mis mejillas y se acerca lentamente, sus labios rozan los míos en un tenue y dulce beso.

Mis mejillas se encienden, siento calma y respondo a su beso, su tibio tacto me hace darme cuenta que no podría vivir mucho tiempo alejada de esos labios. _¡Oh! Solo habían pasado unas horas, y ya los extrañaba._

Se separa de mí, y sus ojos me ven con dulzura.

-eso es lo importante mi niña, que ahora hay esperanzas para mí, que ahora puedo luchar con más fuerza, Hinata… mi Hinata-

Vuelven sus labios a buscar los míos esta vez un poco más exigentes y apasionados, robando mi aliento y acelerando mis sentidos.

-Te amo mi hermosa Hinata-

-y yo a ti, Naruto-kun, yo a ti-

Y sin decir más, dejamos que nuestros labios volvieran a fundirse en un nuevo beso lleno de esperanzas y el más sincero deseo de que nuestro amor no fuese más un sueño lejano… pues el pacto que nuestros corazones firmaron desde el día que nos conocimos, al fin tenía la oportunidad de ser real.

**-0-**

_Todo cambio por ti_

_Todo es amor por ti_

_Mi corazón te abrí_

_Desde entonces llevo_

_El cielo dentro de mí_

_Nunca jamás sentí_

_Una alegría así_

_Que bendición hallarte_

_Al instante en que se fue la luz…_

…_Llegaste TÚ_

(Llegaste tú – Juan Luis Guerra ft Luis Fonsi)

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado sus reviews, a quienes se han mantenido firmes en la espera de actualizacion, a pesar de mis retrasos. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**por esas personas procurare esforzarme un poco mas para poder entregarles las actualizaciones un poco mas seguido.**

**muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por su apoyo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Se que no tengo excusas, ha sido mucho retraso de mi parte y lo único que me queda es disculparme con mis queridos lectores… lo bueno de todo esto es que no falta mucho para el final y pues tratare de apresurarme en publicar.

Agradezco a mi Beta Reader que tiene su chancla voladora lista por si me retraso mucho. Maria Paula Saludos desde este pequeño mundo.

Declaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Notas:

Narración en primera persona

-dialogos-

(_inner Hinata)_

_Pensamientos_

-0-

Y sin mas que agregar… que empiece la función.

CAPITULO XV

Me sentía realmente cansada, creo que la mala noche que tuve más el mar de emociones por el que había cruzado me tenía mental y físicamente agotada.

-Realmente no soy buena para las emociones fuertes.-

Me tumbo sobre la cama de aquella habitación que me habían asignado y cierro los ojos.

-Aún no se si el haber venido acá haya sido muy correcto— suspiro— pero no estoy de ánimos para meditar eso en este preciso instante, llamare a Tenten mañana, para que venga por mi… por ahora, mejor descansare.-

Cada vez me costaba más mantenerme despierta, así que retiré mis zapatos y me cambié la ropa por algo mas cómodo, entre en aquellas sabanas de azul marino que me acobijaron tan exquisitamente que no tarde mucho tiempo en caer rendida antes los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche, mis sueños se inundaron de pequeños recuerdos, recordé cuando veía a mi madre y mi padre jugar conmigo en el jardín de la casa, recordé cuando mi madre murió y mi padre se encerró en los negocios.

La escuela, la secundaria, cada etapa de mi vida que lo necesite y nunca estuvo, recordé el funesto día que mi padre me entrego a los Uchiha, como quien vende un animal.

Recordé mi noche de bodas, uno de los peores días de mi vida, cuando termine de votar mi voluntad a la basura y me encerré en la cárcel de la infelicidad.

El día que le entregue a Sasuke no solo mi cuerpo, si no mis ganas de vivir y luchar.

Recordé etapas de mi matrimonio, las noches que él llegaba tomado y me tomaba a la fuerza, todo, todo pasó por mi mente.

Me vi a mi misma en un cuarto oscuro, llorando, y una voz al fondo que gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez.

Una voz cálida y muy familiar para mí, una hermosa voz masculina que me invitaba a dejar de llorar, a abrir mis ojos, levantarme y seguirle.

Pero justamente cuando me decidía a seguirle… la bendita alarma, ¡esperen! la alarma no puede sonarme, no estoy en casa.

Me despierto y veo en la mesita de noche el celular a todo sonar.

¿Quién me llama a esta hora? Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

Tomo el celular que ha parado su estruendoso sonido.

-Las nueve de la mañana…

Las…las…las…

-¿¡QUE!? -

Y mi susto es acompañado de nuevo por el sonido del celular.

-Es Tenten.-

Contesto somnolienta, sorprendida y aun tratando que mi cerebro despertara es su totalidad.

\- ¿A...A…Alo…?-

-¡AL FIN CONTESTAS! ¡ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA!-

-Di…di…disculpa Ten…-

-¡NADA! -

Alejo un poco el celular de mi oído, en un intento de proteger mi tímpano.

-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME HE SENTIDO DE ANGUSTIADA?!-

-Yo…yo…-

-¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS, MUJER?!-

Suspiro cansadamente, ¿será que me dejará hablar en algún momento?

-Mi vecino dijo que viniste, y cuando fui a buscarte la Sra. Rara que tienes de vecina me dijo que te había visto salir de tu casa con unas maletas, después de escuchar una riña en tu casa… llevo siglos tratando de hablarte y no me contestabas, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Y Sasuke? ¡RESPONDE MUJER!-

-Estoy bien, Tenten.-

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?-

-Me fui de la casa.-

-¡BENDITO SEA DIOS! Ya era hora Hinata, pero dime ¿en dónde estás?-

-Yo…yo…yo…-

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Con...con Naru...-

\- ¡CON EL BOMBONCITO UZUMAKI!-

-No…no... Pien…-

-¡JEE! Quien te mira pillina, ya estas con ese bomboncito.

-¡NOOOOO! No pienses…no pienses…-

-Jajajaja disfrútalo, no es nada malo.-

-¡QUE NO HE HECHO NADA…NA…NA! Na…na…nada de lo que estás pensando.-

-Cuéntame todo ya mujer que me estas desesperando.-

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en una hora en la plaza central? Cerca del puesto de café exprés.-

-Hecho. En una hora estaré ahí y deberás soltarme toda la sopa.-

-Nos vemos ahí entonces.-

Colgué el teléfono y después de perderme unos segundos observando el techo de la habitación, me levante de la cama, me fui a la ducha y me prepare para salir.

No andaba toda la ropa, la verdad solo tome la primera que alcance…

Una falda larga color caqui cubriendo hasta bajo de mis rodillas, una blusa morada de cuello alto y brazos descubiertos.

Me hago una cola alta y coloco un poco de delineador en mis ojos y brillo a los labios. Un poco de perfume y estoy lista para salir.

Sentía un poco de nervios al salir de aquella recamara, una por la cantidad de tiempo que había dormido y la otra por la vergüenza de estar en la casa de Naruto-kun… creo que esa última era la que me ruborizaba mucho más.

Pero ni modo, no pude refutarle al él nada cuando me dijo que me traería a pasar la noche a su casa. Y ahora heme aquí con mi mano en la perilla de la puerta sin atreverme a salir de este cuarto.

-Vamos Hinata, sal ya.-

Trato de animarme a mí misma pero los nervios siempre han sabido dominarme mucho más.

Logro abrir la puerta y la primera visión que tengo es de Naruto saliendo de la cocina, envuelto solo con una toalla y con un waffle en la boca, Shikamaru en el sofá leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en la mesita de enfrente y Temari con un delantal colocando unos waflles a la par de aquel café.

-¡HINASHTA! ¡SHA DESPERSHTASTES! ¡QSHUE BSHIENO!-

\- ¿Puedes intentar no hablar con la boca llena? Es desagradable y nadie puede entenderte.-

-Déjalo Temari, nunca aprenderá.-

\- ¡Pero Shikamaru…!-

Shikamaru suspira cansado y cambia la hoja del diario: — Ya te dije, ignóralo.-

-Pero…-

Y sin prestar mayor atención Naruto se acerca a mi… ay por Dios, ¿Será que no se ha percatado que anda en toalla? (obviamente lo hace chica, pero él está en su casa, se siente libre)

Se traga de un solo lo que le restaba del waffle, y pasa su mano por los labios, limpiando los residuos de aquella comida.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Hinata? ¿Quieres comer algo?-

Siento mi rostro arder, honestamente no logro procesar esa imagen de su torso desnudo, ¡wow! Es tan perfecto.

(Mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado)

No es tan fácil, NO LO ES.

Dirijo mi vista hacia un costado, intentando de sobremanera de no fijarme en su abdomen, o sus pectorales o sus bien definidos brazos.

-Yo…yo…-

Es imposible no ponerme nerviosa, mi cara está ardiendo, este tipo de emociones no son buenas para mi pobre corazón.

Naruto se acerca más, su rostro está casi frente al mío, le veo de reojo y aun puede verse su cabello mojado gotear de poco su rostro, su piel brillante y esa cara de desorientado con la que me está observando me hacen colapsar mis pobres nervios.

-Hina…-

-¡NARUTO TONTO! — Temari aparece de repente propinándole un golpe en la cabeza de mi hermoso ojiazul.

\- ¿Pero qué haces Temari?-

-Ve a ponerte algo decente inmediatamente ¿Qué clase de modales tienes? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasearte en toalla frente a una dama? Vamos rápido a tu habitación, tendrás que cambiarte o no habrá más Waffles-

\- ¡¿QUE?! No puedes quitarme el desayuno, tú misma has dicho que es fundamental para el cuerpo y…-

-Ya sé lo que dije, así que más te vale que no lo pierdas, apresúrate, ve a cambiarte…-

-Okey- dijo Naruto a regañadientes y con el rostro agachado-.

-Y tu jovencita, ven a sentarte que voy a servirte el desayuno-.

-Te…Temari-san, yo no…

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Ven a sentarte…

-Es que debo ir…

-No saldrás sin desayunar, no es correcto-.

Me empujó hasta los sillones, donde se encontraba sentado Shikamaru, y me sentó junto a él.

-No te resistas. No podrás contra ella. - Esbozo Shikamaru sin apartar su vista del diario.

-Ya vuelvo con tu desayuno-.

Me quede en silencio, jugueteando nerviosamente con mis dedos, viendo de vez en vez la puerta de la recamara por donde Naruto había entrado, y observando el reloj de pared.

-_Tenten va a matarme- _pensé, y un suspiro lleno de resignación se escapó de mis labios.

-Aquí tienes-.

Temari coloco un plato con dos wafles y una ensalada de frutas, dos pequeños recipientes, uno con miel y el otro con mantequilla, además de un jugo de naranja. Podría jurar que aquel parecía el desayuno de un restaurante cinco estrellas.

Comí lo más rápidamente que pude, pues tenía frente a mí el reloj que me indicaba mi cercana muerte si hacia esperar por mucho tiempo a Ten Ten.

Al finalizar me levanté y me dirigí al lavabo.

-Muchas gracias Temari-san, estaba deliciosa la comida-

-Qué rápida…- le veo sonreír amablemente - Me alegra que te gustara.-

-Ahora debo salir un momento…-

-Déjame llevarte.-

Escuché a Naruto hablar mientras salía de la recamara colocándose la camisa.

-Es aquí cerca. No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.-

-Insisto, déjame llevarte, yo voy al trabajo en este momento, puedo pasar a dejarte en el camino.-

-Está bien, si no es molestia, acepto.-

-Bien, vamos.- Sonrío mientas tomaba mi mano.

-Vamos.-

¿Podría ser más feliz?

-0-

-Solo te perdono que llegaras tarde porque venias con ese bombón, pero sabes que odio esperar.-

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención.-

-Ahora sí, ¿Me contarás que pasó?-

-Creo que me cansé de vivir en el infierno, y decidí salir de ahí.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomo Uchiha?-

-Imagínate… trató de detenerme, pero creo que al final no tuvo más opción que aceptar.-

-Ten mucho cuidado, no creo que un psicópata como él se quede tranquilo sin hacer nada después de lo que pasó.-

-Lo sé…- _eso no me ha dejado en paz _–me preocupa que intente algo contra Naruto…—

-O contra ti…-

-Créeme que no me importa si me hace algo a mí… pero no me perdonaría que alguien más saliera dañado por los celos y la locura de Sasuke.-

\- ¡DEJA DE TONTERIAS!- Ten Ten se levanta de la mesa y sus ojos reflejan rabia y preocupación –Tú debes preocuparte más por ti, esa actitud tan sumisa es lo que te hizo aceptar casarte con ese imbécil de Uchiha.-

(_Ten Ten tiene razón Hinata, esa actitud tuya nos ha dejado mucho mal sabor de boca)_

-Ya no puedo cambiar el pasado, solo puedo orar y confiar en que Sasuke firmará el divorcio sin mayor problema y no tomará ninguna estúpida represaría contra nadie.-

Las palabras dejaron de salir de nuestras bocas por un tiempo, tomamos aquel té que empezaba a enfriarse y dejamos que el aura oscura se aclarara un poco.

-Permanecerás con Naruto ¿Cierto?-

-No lo creo conveniente. –

-Pues yo sí, y no pienses mal, lo digo porque Sasuke ni tu padre conocen ese apartamento ¿O sí?-

-No lo sé, según me dijo Naruto se mudaron ahí hace dos días, desde que llego su abogado y la esposa de este, aparentemente la oficina de Sasuke mantiene pero la dirección anterior.-

-Perfecto, ya está dicho, permanecerás ahí, al menos hasta que ya no haya nada que temer.-

-Sigo pensando que no es correcto.- Contesté ya resignada.

(_No creo que te moleste tanto estar conviviendo con el)_

_No es eso, simplemente no quiero que tenga problemas, eso es todo._

-0-

El tiempo avanzo muy rápido y cuando menos acordamos la noche empezó a aparecer, el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo y unas pocas estrellas hacían acto de presencia en aquel enorme manto oscuro.

Me despedí de Ten Ten y decidí tomar un taxi de regreso al departamento.

Al llegar llame varias veces al timbre hasta que al fin abrieron, era mi querido rubio que vestía un buzo gris y una camiseta ajustada, al parecer estaba ejercitándose.

-Ya estaba preocupado por ti.- Me dijo un poco cabizbajo y evitando mi mirada la dirige a un costado. -Sabes que debes andar con cuidado, no sé qué tipo de loco sea Sasuke pero…-

Mi mano se movió automáticamente hasta su mejilla y le hago que vea directamente a mis perlados ojos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-

Me regala esa sonrisa tan característica de él, que logra hacer que me enamore más y más de este infantil pero caballeroso chico.

-Bienvenida a casa.- Me susurra mientras posa su mano sobre la mía y delicadamente la retira de su mejilla para depositar en ella un beso.

-Estoy en casa.- Contesté sonriente.

_Si, mientras sea con el puedo día a día ser más feliz._

-0-0-

NOTAS FINALES:

Sé que me he tardado mucho, y me disculpo por ello, pero así es la vida… nací pobre y debo trabajar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de este fic que poco a poco se va acercando más a su final.

El siguiente será un cambio de personaje, veremos la historia desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido antagonista Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya estoy trabajando en ese así que espero no tardarme tanto.

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta obra.

Se les quiere.

Próximo capítulo:

-¿Padre que piensa hacer? Ya deje eso así, que mi excuñada sea feliz, y que mi hermano también pueda serlo con una mujer que de verdad ame-

-Déjate de tonterías Itachi, iré a hablar con Hyuga, no podemos permitir que esta sociedad se rompa así nada más por el capricho y la incompetencia de un par de jovencitos inmaduros-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya deja las cosas como están y déjanos en paz, ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-

_Jamás le había gritado, se sintió tan bien hacerlo._

-¡Mira jovencito! ¡A mí no me gritas!-

Sentí el dolor aparecer en mi mejilla derecha y un poco de sangre salir estrepitosa por mi boca.

-¡DEJALO!-

Mi madre intervenir al fin, aunque eso en realidad no me agrada.

-¡Quítate! ¡No intervengas en asuntos que son solo de hombres! Regresa a tu lugar y déjame enseñarle a este hijo inútil que has parido como se debe respetar a su padre.-

Se va cabizbaja regalándome una triste mirada.

_Como odio a este hombre, como lo detesto._

Me levanta del cuello de la camisa y me mira como si quisiera atravesarme con sus ojos.

-Volverás con tu estúpida esposa y la única manera que te alejarás de ella es el día que se muera, no antes- suelta el agarre dejándome caer al suelo – no dejare que estropees todos mis esfuerzos…-

-0-

¿Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Se que no tengo excusas, ha sido mucho retraso de mi parte y lo único que me queda es disculparme con mis queridos lectores… lo bueno de todo esto es que no falta mucho para el final y pues tratare de apresurarme en publicar.

Agradezco a mi Beta Reader que tiene su chancla voladora lista por si me retraso mucho. Maria Paula, saludos desde este pequeño mundo.

Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Notas:

Narración en primera persona

-dialogos-

_Pensamientos_

-0-

Y sin mas que agregar… que empiece la función.

CAPITULO XVI

-No eres capaz ni de mantener una mujercita al lado tuyo… eres un inútil-

_Ya basta._

-Padre déjalo, no es su culpa, los sentimientos no se mandan… Hinata no lo amaba, ni él a ella, este matrimonio fue un error después de todo.-

-Deja de defender a tu estúpido hermano, Itachi, si al menos él fuera como tú me ahorraría este tipo de disgusto.-

_Pero no lo soy, nunca lo seré. _

-Deja de decir eso padre, ya es suficiente.-

-Di algo muchachito, no te quedes callado.-

Ambos se quedaron mirándome, mi hermano y mi padre; incluso mi madre escondida en la cocina observaba tristemente el espectáculo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Todo lo que sale de mi boca te molesta.-

-Deja de actuar como la víctima, maldición. ¿Por qué siempre debo arreglar tus desastres?-

-Padre, ¿Qué piensa hacer? Ya deje eso así, que mi excuñada sea feliz, y que mi hermano también pueda serlo con una mujer que de verdad ame.-

-Déjate de tonterías Itachi, iré a hablar con Hyuga, no podemos permitir que esta sociedad se rompa así nada más por el capricho y la incompetencia de un par de jovencitos inmaduros.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Hablé- Ya deja las cosas como están y déjanos en paz.-

-Cállate Sasuke.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-

_Jamás le había gritado, se sintió tan bien hacerlo._

-Mira, jovencito, a mí no me gritas-

Sentí el dolor aparecer en mi mejilla derecha y un poco de sangre salir estrepitosamente por mi boca.

-¡DEJALO!-

Mi madre intervino al fin, aunque eso en realidad no me agrada.

-¡Quítate! No intervengas en asuntos que son solo de hombres. ¡Regresa a tu lugar y déjame enseñarle a este hijo inútil que has parido como se debe respetar a su padre!-

Se va cabizbaja regalándome una triste mirada.

_Como odio a este hombre, como lo detesto._

Me levanta del cuello de la camisa y me mira como si quisiera atravesarme con sus ojos.

-Volverás con tu estúpida esposa y la única manera que te alejaras de ella es el día que se muera, no antes. - suelta el agarre dejándome caer al suelo – No dejare que estropees todos mis esfuerzos…-

Lo veo salir al parecer en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

Mi hermano se acerca e intenta ayudarme, mas no se lo permito, salgo de aquel lugar lo más rápido que puedo.

No sé bien hacia donde voy. Solo quiero desaparecer. Necesito liberar toda esta furia que me carcome.

…_Si, ya sé dónde ir…_

Giro el vehículo en U, por suerte no hay mucho tráfico, las llantas rechinan en el pavimento y un poco de humo sale de ellas por causa de la aceleración.

Veinte minutos en carretera y estoy frente a su puerta.

-Sasu…-

No la dejo terminar, la agarro fuertemente pegándola a mi cuerpo, busco sus labios con furia, dando rienda a todo el fuego que corre por mis venas.

Ella no se niega a mí, me abraza como siempre lo hace, permitiéndome adentrarme a las confinidades de su cuerpo.

Mi lengua exige cabida en su boca y mis labios se mueven salvajemente, siento que me estorba la ropa.

Retiro mi chaleco y mi camiseta, ella me ayuda aflojando el cinturón y desabrochando mis pantalones, sin dejar de besarnos.

La pego a la pared y violentamente la despojo de su camisón, dejándola semidesnuda… sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos me invitan a saciar mis deseos en ellos, pero aguardo, vuelvo a besar sus labios y me deslizo despacio por su cuello, besando y succionando, dejando mi marca en su blanca piel.

Lleno de besos su cuello y bajo despacio hasta la naciente de aquellas montañas de nívea piel, me deleito al ver esos rosados pezones ya erectos para mí, suplicando mi atención, mis caricias.

Beso uno de sus pechos y la escucho gemir, suave y delicado, succiono más y más haciendo que de su boca salga una tonada hermosa de quejidos y pequeños gritos acompañados de mi nombre.

-Sa…Sa… ¡Mmm! Sasuke, ¡Ay! Así, justo ahí… no te detengas…-

_Y no pienso hacerlo_…

Sigo besando sus pechos, mientras mi mano libre se posa en su pezón y comienza a estimularlo, suaves caricias, halándolo, frotándolo, apretujando aquel hermoso pecho que cabía perfectamente en mi mano, como si hubiera sido hecho para mí.

La sentía temblar con cada caricia, agarrarse fuerte de mis hombros intentando no caer al suelo… era excitante verla luchar contra la debilidad en sus piernas, intentando ahogar cada uno de aquellos gemidos que querían salir de sus labios.

-¡Ah! ¡Mmm! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡SASUKE!-

Se desplomo en el suelo, agotada por aquel primer orgasmo que sus pechos y mis caricias le habían regalado a sus sentidos.

Verla ahí tratando de estabilizar su respiración, con su cuerpo agitado y el sudor adornándole la piel me prendió mucho más.

Aparte toda mi ropa liberando aquella erección que ya empezaba a doler, me agache frente a ella y retire la última prenda que aún quedaba cubriéndola. Se posiciono sobre mí, sentándose justo en aquella erección, nada se compara con la comodidad que me da su interior, envolviendo mi miembro con su tibieza. Un leve gemido salió de su boca al sentir mi virilidad dentro de ella, ya éramos uno solo, ya era completamente mía.

Me miro a los ojos y busco mis labios, me beso con amor y ternura, justo antes que mis embestidas se aceleraran evitando así que nuestros labios pudieran seguir más tiempo unidos.

Fui violento, necesitaba liberarme y ella me ofrecía su cuerpo para ello, no podía desperdiciar los minutos.

La hice llegar nuevamente, pero yo aún no había acabado, aun necesitaba más…

La cargue hasta la cama y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, permitiéndome el control total sobre su cuerpo.

Una vista hermosa de sus glúteos, de su ya humedecido sexo…

-Sasuke-kun, por favor…-

No pude más y me coloque tras ella, introduciendo lentamente mi virilidad en su cuerpo, me adentro totalmente en ella, provocando que de sus labios saliera un leve gemido que me hizo perder el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

Comencé a moverme con más y más velocidad enterrando mis dedos en sus caderas y llegando a las profundidades de su feminidad. Sus gritos de placer eran la melodía perfecta, me suplicaba más y más a cada instante.

Las envestidas aumentaron su velocidad y fuerza, la tomé de sus rosados cabellos mientras mis caderas chocaban intempestivas con sus grandes glúteos y el sonido de nuestros sexos al juntarse era acompañado por sus gemidos de placer.

_Esa mujer me volvía loco._

Dos envestidas más y logramos terminar simultáneamente, llenando nuestros sexos de aquellos fluidos que emanaban del cuerpo… al fin sentía calma, al fin me había liberado.

-0-

Me quede con ella esa noche, y las siguientes que vinieron, me daba la calma que necesitaba y lograba que mi bestia interior se apaciguara.

Regularmente iba a mi casa, la que compartía con Hinata, aunque entrar ahí solo me traía malos recuerdos.

Esa tarde en especial al ver la banderilla del buzón levanta y ese sobre en su interior, ese día desato una de las peores batallas en mi vida.

"SOLICITUD DE DIVORCIO"

-¡¿Pero qué carajos es esto?!-

Tome aquel papel y lo rompí en mil pedazos.

-Muy estúpida debe ser Hinata si cree que le daré el divorcio…-

Sentí una furia exorbitante agolpar mis sienes y golpee con fuerza aquel buzón causándole una abolladura.

_¿Ir a mi casa?_ Ni que estuviera loco, debía hacer algo y rápido, antes que mi padre se diera cuenta de esto.

¿Pero que hago? ¿Cómo la obligo a volver conmigo?

_-Sasuke…-_

¿Pero que pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué justo ahora aparece la imagen de Sakura en mi mente?

¿Volver con Hinata? ¿De verdad quiero volver a ese maldito infierno?

_Sakura…_

_Si tan solo tú pudieras sacarme de esta pesadilla…_

-0-

-¿Divorcio? ¿Acaso el imbécil de Hiashi no le puso la correa a su hijita? Maldita sea…-

Mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro, como fiera enjaulada.

-No creo que el divorcio entre ellos afecte de alguna manera, padre.-

-Me sorprende que tu no lo analices Itachi, esto es una asociación, que se mantiene firme por la unión de ambas familias con el casamiento de nuestros hijos, pero si no hay matrimonio, no hay asociación, y mis planes de tener las empresas Hyuuga se perderán.-

_¿De verdad quiero volver con Hinata?_

_Sakura… ¿qué mierda me hiciste?_

-Creo que se cómo forzarla a volver con Sasuke, su primo Neji, él está en América en la universidad, toda su carrera es financiada por su tío Hiashi, si se los cancela quedara varado y sin un centavo en ese país, no creo que a Hinata le guste eso- mi padre sonríe, de verdad no piensa detenerse- podría funcionar, llamare al idiota de Hiashi, para ponernos de acuerdo, y más te vale Sasuke que no me decepciones más de lo que ya has hecho.-

Oí a mi padre en el teléfono hablar con el Sr. Hyuga.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres hermano?-

-Cállate, tú no me entiendes.-

-Ya basta hermano, deja de querer hacer todo lo que padre te dice, deja de querer impresionarlo.-

-¡Cállate!, tú no sabes que es lo que deseo, o como me siento, tu nunca has tenido que esforzarte por nada, tu eres "Itachi el perfecto" tú no sabes nada, así que mejor déjame hacer mi vida.-

-No quiero verte en el abismo, eres mi hermano.-

-Ya déjame en paz.-

-Te prometo liberarte de esto, ya veras, _solo resiste un poco más, hermano_-

Antes de decirle algo más mi padre se apareció de nuevo ante nosotros.

-Por cierto, espero que tu estupidez e indecisión no sean a causa de esa licenciada de quinta.-

Mis ojos se ensanchan, acaso él sabe de…

-¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Verdad?-.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-

-No quieras verme como idiota, entiendo que tienes necesidades y ella te ayuda con eso.-

_No es verdad, no es solo eso._

-Pero ya el juego se acabó, y si tú no te deshaces de ella por las buenas… ya sabes cómo hago yo para quitar de mi camino los estorbos…-

Sentí furia, un deseo inexplicable de asesinar a ese hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre.

_No permitiría que Sakura terminara involucrada…_

-No te atrevas…-

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Para mañana no quiero a esa rastrera cerca de ti, tu esposa es Hinata, nadie más, metete eso en la mente, estúpido hijo.-

_Sakura…_

_Ya veo que no podré salir de aquí jamás… _

-0-

Sakura tamborileó los dedos sobre su rodilla, como si presintiera que algo iba mal.

-Sasuke, ¿te pasa algo?-

_Si._

-No, en absoluto.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, mujer.-

_No quiero que esto acabe._

_Pero la cuenta regresiva ya había empezado a retroceder._

Ella se acerca a mí y me abraza, su piel es tibia y calma mi corazón.

-Descansa Sasuke, yo estoy aquí contigo.-

_¿Qué es este dolor? ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda has hecho conmigo, Haruno?_

Esa noche no dormí en absoluto, no quería dejar de sentirla, de verla, no podía. Duerme tan plácidamente que me produce envidia, sus pómulos siempre rosados y esos sonidos divertidos que hace al dormir _¿Soñará que está comiendo? Es tan torpe, tan fastidiosa, tan… es una completa molestia ¡Joder! Eres una verdadera molestia._

La abracé con más fuerza.

-Te amo, Sasuke…- la escuché murmurar entre sueños.

_Yo…._

_Lo siento mucho Sakura._

-0-

Es mejor irme así, sin despedirme de ella, no podría hacerlo.

Trato de arreglar mis maletas sin que ella lo note, al parecer fue mucha acción la de anoche, quedo exhausta. De verdad quería impregnarla en mi piel, grabarme sus expresiones y llenar mis sentidos de su esencia.

-¿Ya te vas?-

_Joder, no contaba con esto._

-Si.-

-¿Vendrás temprano? Me gustaría cenar contigo.-

_A mí también, aunque tu comida es un asco. Pero por estar contigo…_

_No, no puedo._

-Ya no vendré.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

_Ya, solo déjame ir…_

-Mi padre hará que Hinata vuelva a casa, así que ya no te veré más-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es lo que tú quieres? ¡¿Entonces si la quieres?!

_No llores… Sakura…_

-Es mi esposa.-

_¿Por qué mierda no me quedo callado?_

-Yo… yo creí que al final si había logrado enamorarte…-

_Buen trabajo… lo has hecho jodidamente bien. Felicidades, Sakura._

-Pues ya ves que no, y aquí acaba esta estupidez.-

_Ya cállate idiota, ya no digas más._

-Solo fui un consolador para ti, ¿cierto?-

_¡NO!… tal vez al principio, si, necesitaba liberarme y tú me mostraste una salida… _

-¡SI SALES POR ESA PUERTA…! -

-¿Qué harás?-

-Olvídate de mí para siempre-

_No podría, aunque lo quiera, eres una molestia, una maldita molestia que se metió en mi vida y no puedo sacar._

-Como quieras.-

Siento sus brazos rodear mi espalda y sus lágrimas humedecer mi camisa.

-No te vayas, por favor.-

_Ya basta Sakura, por favor, déjame ir, yo soy oscuridad, soy sufrimiento… yo mato todo lo bueno que me rodea._

-Adiós, Sakura.-

Me suelto de su agarre y salgo por la puerta.

Te escucho gritar, golpear la puerta, llorar.

-Olvídate de mí, tonto, tú has escogido, y la escogiste a ella… siempre a ella…- su sollozo viajó en el viento como un murmullo, pero a la misma vez como un lamento.

_Perdóname Sakura._

_De verdad, eras mi única esperanza._

_Esperanza que muere aquí, al igual que mi corazón. Tú eras la única luz que veía en mi vida, y ahora… ahora vuelvo a estar solo._

_Adiós Sakura_

_Adiós…_

NOTAS FINALES:

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, al verlos me motive mas rápido y pude acabar este capitulo…

Y gracias por continuar leyéndolo auqnue me tarde un mes o mas jejeje lo siento mucho, de veras.


	17. Chapter 17

Tras siglos de desaparición… ¡VUELVO! Y no tengo manera para disculparme con ustedes… o tal vez si jajajajaja miren el regalo que prepare con mucho cariño… espero me perdonen por la demora.

Un agradecimiento a mi Beta Reader María Paula Sabogal Motta quien siempre tiene su chancla lista para lanzarla si me tardo mucho.

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Advertencia:**

Lemon NaruHina (al Fin)

Contenido erótico, léalo bajo su propio riesgo. Yo no me hago responsable, si sois menores de edad…. Bueno… ni modo son unos telibles y sé que seguirán leyendo así que ni modo, abran sus mentes… solo sus mentes por favor. Jajajaja

**CAPITULO XVII**

_Esto no está correcto, lo se…_

-¡Mmm! Na…Na…ru ¡Ah!-

Un leve mordisco en mi lóbulo derecho y siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo… su respiración agitada roza mi oído, es caliente y excitante.

-Te amo Hinata, no sabes cuánto te amo mi niña-

_Justo lo que necesitaba para disipar mis miedos, que palabras más poderosas, lo cierto es que lo deseo, lo he deseado todo este tiempo, y por una vez en la vida dejare que mi razón no me haga perderme de lo que podría ser el momento más hermoso de mi vida. Porque sí, yo también lo amo, él ya es dueño de mi corazón, y ahora… dejare que sea dueño y señor de mi cuerpo._

-Yo te amo a ti Naruto-kun, con todo mi corazón…-

Vuelve a besarme, un beso lleno de pasión, donde nuestras lenguas se encuentran y se saborean. Me abraza fuerte, presionando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, siento su calor, y me contagio de él, tímidamente mis manos se deslizan por su espalda, acariciándolo a través de su camisa.

El beso se corta, necesitábamos aire… nuestras miradas se conectan, fijas una sobre otra, puedo ver sus pupilas dilatadas y un brillo que desprende su mirada que hace que me erice el cuerpo entero. Suspira, trata de calmar su respiración agitada y en un íntimo gesto posa su frente sobre la mía.

-Hinata yo… yo quiero…-

-Yo también Naruto-kun, yo…yo también lo deseo…-

-¿Estas segura? No te sientas presionada a hacerlo-

-Yo…. Yo… -

Siento mis mejillas arder, y el pudor invadirme por completo, me cuesta pronunciarlo… pero debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo

–¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON NARUTO-KUN! –

_¿He gritado? Definitivamente estoy loca…_

Siento como mi rostro se convierte en una braza de un tomo carmesí encendido y ardiendo de la misma manera. Pero el sonido de una cálida risa me hace abrir mis ojos nuevamente, me sonríe a mí, un brillo inusual le acompaña y como si fuera de porcelana mi rostro posa cuidadosamente sus tibias manos sobre él.

-Eso me hace inmensamente feliz, saber que Hinata me desea tanto como yo a ella… aunque, bueno, creo que yo la deseo más, pues ya no sabía si podía seguir resistiendo la tentación de hacerla mía-

-No...No digas eso, me avergüenzas-

Sonríe y me toma de la mano.

-Ven conmigo-

_¿Cómo llegué a esto? No es tan sencillo de explicar, no estaba en mis planes, no estaba en mi agenda o en mi mente hacer este tipo de cosas._

_Siempre he obedecido las normas, las leyes. Amo a este hombre y es este amor que me ha hecho olvidarme de todo, olvidarme de mi pudor y mi miedo, entregarme de lleno a este amor que por él siento._

_Aunque cabe mencionar que de no haberme topado con ella este día, no estaría tan decidida a dar este paso._

-0-

Mi alma estaba destrozada al escuchar la nueva amenaza de mi progenitor ¿Acaso no existen límites para él?

Corría, como si con eso encontraría una salida, una más justa, una donde no sacrificaría mi felicidad, donde no me alejaran de él, de mí amado Naruto.

Pero no parecía existir y eso me estaba matando por dentro.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a ese hermoso lago, ese que sabía apaciguar mi alma, donde mi madre solía traerme, donde venía con la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga… donde mi espíritu se calmaba.

Comencé a llorar, a gritar, a maldecir mi vida, comencé a deshacerme por dentro.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora que había pensado que sería feliz?_

_¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a serlo? ¿Acaso he sido tan mal ser humano que no merezco la felicidad?_

-Neji… ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo poner mis deseos a la felicidad de mi seres queridos, no puedo escogerme a mi antes que a ustedes. ¡NO PUEDO! Dime ¿Qué hago? ¡LO VOY A PERDER! El único hombre al que he amado, el único que amare… lo voy a perder…-

-No te dejes, No te dejes manipular por ellos-

_Esa voz…_

_La reconocería siempre, donde sea. _

Sin voltear a ver a la persona que me hablaba, respondí quedamente

-¿Es justo que otros paguen por mi felicidad?-

-Deberías hacerte tú esa pregunta, pues tú quieres pagar por la felicidad de otros… ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Neji si descubre lo que pretendes hacer? Él siempre te ha cuidado, no se perdonaría jamás el saber que por él te sacrificas-

-Pero si yo no hago lo que me piden… Neji… Neji-

-Neji sabrá entenderlo, créeme que si se da cuenta, el mismo tomaría el vuelo y vendría solo a recalcarte lo que yo te estoy diciendo ahora… ¡Lucha por tu felicidad Hinata! Por esta vez, lucha-.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como manantiales y arcadas de llanto contenido golpeaban mi garganta y se precipitaban al exterior.

Ella me abrazo por la espalda y en susurros casi inaudibles me pedía perdón ¿a mí? Si fui yo quien se casó con el amor de su vida.

Sentí la calidez de sus lágrimas en mi cuello, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Sa…Sakura-

-Perdóname, perdóname Hinata, he sido una imbécil, el amor que sentía por Uchiha me segó totalmente-

Llora, llora sobre mí y siento mi corazón partirse en ese instante.

_¿Hasta dónde nos trae el amor? ¿Cuáles son sus límites? ¿Qué tan contagiosa es su locura? ¿Qué tan grande es el precio que debemos pagar los enamorados por el simple hecho de amar?_

Sollozaba, trataba de calmar su agitado corazón…

-Siempre te culpe a ti, siempre creí que le amabas y que me habías apuñalado por la espalda. Pero ahora, tristemente puedo ver la realidad, esta realidad que me negaba a creer. Sasuke Uchiha nunca tendrá ojos para mí, el corazón de él… su corazón…-

-¿Crees que lo tenga?-

-Sí, de eso estoy segura, pero al parecer no quepo ahí, nunca podre lograr que él me ame como yo lo amo a el-

-Sakura, lo siento, de verdad, pero Uchiha solo se ama a sí mismo-

-Lo dudo-

Doy la vuelta y al fin puedo ver sus hermosos jades humedecidos… realmente me sorprende que una persona pueda amar tanto a alguien que no le brinda ni un deje de esperanza.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir amándole?-

-Eso es algo que no podría contestar- sus ojos se enfocaron en el horizonte y una sonrisa melancólica adorno su faz. –solo sé que le amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y que le amare hasta el día que este bruto y torpe corazón deje de latir-

Y volvió a romperse en llanto.

-Pero no puedo seguir engañándome, tratando de que el me vea como nunca lo hará… perdóname Hinata, hice que Sasuke te engañara-

_¿Debería sorprenderme? ¿Debería molestarme? No lo creo, una parte muy grande de mi la comprende. _

-Quise sacarte de su corazón, y meterme a la fuerza a un lugar que no me correspondía, y por ello salí herida como nunca imagine, por eso… aunque me duela demasiado… debo irme-

-¿A dónde iras?-

-Volveré al lugar en el que debí haberme quedado…-

-Sakura…-

-Pero tú, tú que tienes la dicha de ser correspondida, no lo dejes ir, no dejes que te aparten de ese hombre, ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA! Por todos aquellos que ya no podemos hacerlo… Lucha-

-0-

_Seré egoísta por una vez, luchare por él, no me dejare, no más, por este hombre al que amo tanto, dejare atrás ese ser débil, me fortaleceré por él, porque le amo._

Sonrío un poco y veo mi mano atrapada entre su cálida y masculina mano… me dejo guiar, felizmente me dejo llevar por el hacia el paraíso que nunca antes había podido conocer.

Y me dirige hasta su recamara, justo frente a su cama, al verla mi corazón se acelera, _¿Una simple cama me pone nerviosa? Quizás es mi mente relacionando ese objeto con lo que al parecer estamos a punto de hacer._

El siente mi nerviosismo y toma mi rostro entre sus manos…

-No tengas miedo, yo me detendré cuando tú me lo pidas-

Le sonrió, e inclino mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Le beso, es el primer beso que yo le doy, el primero por mi iniciativa. Mis manos rodean su cuello y la intensidad del beso se hace más fuerte, ambos comiéndonos los labios.

Siento sus manos inquietas subir y bajar por mi espalda, y sus labios se separan de los míos, bajando lentamente por mi cuello, sacándome de vez en vez un suspiro.

Su lengua húmeda juguetea en mi clavícula, en mi cuello, subiendo y bajando, dejándome esa sensación electrizante, haciéndome desear más.

Sus manos se van introduciendo despacio por dentro de mi camisa, al sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozar mi vientre el escalofrío se hace más intenso, y una ola de calor baja hasta lo más íntimo de mi ser.

Sus manos siguen subiendo, llevando consigo el borde de mi camisa, dejando descubierto mi pecho cada vez más. Me separo un instante y le permito despojarme de aquella prenda que parece estarle incomodando en su labor.

Se queda observándome, mis pechos cubiertos por aquel brasier color durazno, un poco trasparente.

-Eres hermosa-

Y me sonrojo, pero antes que pueda decir algo, sus labios me buscan, me besan haciéndome olvidar cualquier indicio de vergüenza que quería apoderarse de mí.

Siento el broche de mi brasier ceder, y mis pechos liberarse de aquella prenda, sus manos suavemente se posan en mis hombros, bajando el elástico de aquella pieza, que rápidamente fue a dar al suelo.

Me cubro automáticamente mis pechos desnudos…

Pero el me sostiene las manos.

-No lo hagas Hinata, déjame verte-

-Yo… yo… ¿y si no te gusta lo que ven tus ojos?- pronuncio apenada mientras le doy la espalda, intentando ocultar la oscuridad que empañaba mi mirada.

-El cuerpo de Hinata es la más exquisita tentación que jamás haya podido contemplar-

Siento la yema de sus dedos deslizarse con gran parsimonia por mi espalda. Cada roce que sus hábiles dedos hacen sobre mi piel me quema, pero es un fuego agradable y a la vez desesperante, pues deseo más y más de ese calor.

Me abraza, colocando sus manos sobre las mías que aun intentaban ocultar la desnudes de mis pechos.

-Eres hermosa, cada parte de ti lo es- recalca extasiado.

Su respiración parece mandar mis sentidos a un trance, y sé que caeré rendida en sus brazos en cualquier momento.

-Déjame contagiarte con el calor de mi cuerpo.-

_Naruto, ese fuego hace mucho me está quemando el cuerpo entero._

Me volteo, ignorando totalmente mi estado actual y mis brazos se cruzan por su cuello, acercándome más a él.

Nuestros labios cada vez más sedientos de sentir la piel del otro.

-Yo también quiero ver a Naruto… también quiero sentirle.-

Sonrió victorioso y se apartó un instante de mi lado, segundos agónicos, pero necesarios. Se despojó de su camisa, y pude ver su torso desnudo, esos pectorales tan bien definidos, su piel morena que gracias al sudor que emana de su cuerpo le daba un tono más brillante.

Se acerca a mí y me besa, nuestra piel entra en contacto, es tan excitante sentir su pecho sobre mis senos, presionándolos y rozando mis pezones que al contacto con él despertaron, endureciéndose, sensibilizándose más y más con cada roce.

El beso se corta por un instante, pues el aire ya nos estaba faltando.

Puedo contemplar su rostro sonrojado, pero no era vergüenza, era calor, fuego… el vapor de su cuerpo chocaba con el mío.

-Me estas enloqueciendo mujer, me tienes rendido a tus pies-

_Y tú me tienes loca a mi Naruto, me tienes aquí, añorando sentirme plenamente tuya._

Me sonríe una vez más, y luego de un corto beso en los labios, sentí su lengua descender lentamente por mi cuello, lamiendo, saboreando, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sus fluidos exquisitos.

Una de sus manos se posa en mi pecho sacándome un gemido que pronto se multiplico al ser sus labios los que se apoderaran de mi otro pecho.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡MMM! Na…Na…Naruto-kun-

Su lengua jugueteaba con mi pezón, lo succionaba, lo lamia…

-¡Oh!-

Lo mordía, una sensación increíble, tan placentera como nunca recordaba haber sentido antes.

Cambiaba de uno a otro, y mis pechos cual volcanes se llenaban de calor, se erguían majestuosos, invitándolo a continuar con el manjar.

Mis piernas empezaban a flaquear, el placer iba en aumento que me hacia perder el control de mi cuerpo.

Se detiene… _¡NO!, sigue, no pares por favor._

-Ven pequeña-

Y me carga en sus brazos hasta depositarme cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

Lo veo desabrochar su pantalón y trago en seco, me siento ansiosa y excitada, emocionada, confundida, nerviosa…

Sus piernas son tan tonificadas, y ese bóxer negro que me acelera los sentidos al intentar fallidamente de ocultar el nivel de su erección. Se acerca a mí y vuelve a besarme los labios.

-Dime si deseas que me detenga-

_¡NO!_

Apenas logro negar con mi cabeza, y esa sonrisa zorruna en su rostro aparece.

Comienza su camino de descenso por mi cuerpo, en línea recta ya habiéndose saciado de mis senos, está justo en mi abdomen, su lengua se desliza de arriba abajo, besando, lamiendo… Mi cuerpo se arquea solo al sentir como se acerca a mi vientre… pero vuelve a subir, introduciendo su lengua en mi ombligo, _¡me esta enloqueciendo!_

Vuelve a bajar, y siento como suelta el broche de mi pantalón, poco a poco lo desliza,

-Hinata.-

Su voz es más ronca que antes, pero entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere. Levanto las caderas permitiéndole despojarme de mis pantalones.

Ahora solo me encuentro en bragas, se posa sobre mí, y puedo sentir su erección tras la tela de nuestra ropa interior, la sensación es más palpable más intensa.

Besa mis labios, y mientras lo hace flexiona sus caderas, provocando un roce más profundo entre nuestros sexos.

Comienzo a gemir.

_¡Oh por Dios y eso que aun llevamos puesta la ropa interior!_

Parece estarme penetrando. El rose se vuelve más rápido más profundo, mi cabeza pareciera dar vueltas y muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contener mis gemidos.

Es increíble, mi espalda se arquea más… y ya no puedo seguirme conteniendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! Na…Na… !Ah! !mmm!-

Mis ojos cerrados y mi boca jadeante, emitiendo gemidos y grullidos, me agarro de las sabanas, con fuerza, siento que voy a enloquecer…

…y se detiene.

Un dolor y una necesidad terrible se posan en mi sexo, _¡NO! porque se detuvo, ¡AAH! ¡Va a matarme!_

Sus manos empiezan a deslizar mis bragas, hasta dejarme completamente desnuda.

Estoy tan excitada que no me percato.

-Hinata estas…. tan húmeda-

Y me gana el pudor, cerrado mis piernas tratando de cubrirme

-No…no…no digas eso que... me avergüenzo-

-No tienes por qué-

Dijo sonriente, mi entras posaba sus manos en mis rodillas, Y abriendo mis piernas lentamente le veo inclinarse hasta mi intimidad

_¿Acaso él? No, espera…_

-No... Naru… ¡Ah! Naruto-kun ¡Mmm! ¡Aaah!

¡Es fascinante! su lengua juega en mi sexo, lamiendo y posándose en mi parte más sensible, lo siento succionar…

-¡Aaah!-

…Es increíble. Mi espalda se arquea, y mi cuerpo se mueve sin control. Su lengua se desliza por mi entrada, subiendo hasta mi clítoris, remolineando, y succionando a su paso…

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!-

…ya no puedo contenerme! Una leve mordida y…

-¡Aaaaay! Naruto ¡mmm!-

…Un fuerte gemido escapa de mi boca, y siento tocar el cielo…

El tan ansiado clímax, al fin lo conozco. Mi cuerpo aun tiembla ante su tacto, y respiro agitada.

Pero él se levanta…

-Ya no puedo aguantar más, Hinata-

¡Oh! Su voz es tan ronca y apenas y lo veo borroso tras el sudor que empaña mi visión, pero lo siento, siento cada una de sus caricias.

Siento su miembro duro cerca de mi entrada _¿En qué momento lo liberó?_

-¡Ah!-

Entra despacio, es tan grande que siento que va romperme, una mezcla exquisita de dolor y placer nubla mi mente.

Ya lo siento completamente en mi interior, me deja adaptarme a él, a esa agradable parte de su cuerpo que está en mi interior.

-Voy a moverme-

Lentamente siento sus envestidas.

Suaves, pero tan exquisitas y agradables que me invitan a acompañarle en esa danza.

Comienza a acelerar, cada vez más y más, hasta que sus envestidas se vuelven rápidas y potentes provocando espasmos en mi interior y haciéndome gemir cual posesa.

-¡Ah! ¡AAh! ¡AAAH! Naruto-kun, Naruto-Kun, ¡AAAH! ¡AAAH!-

Me aferro a su espalda, ensartando mis uñas, y él se acerca más a mí, mientras continua con sus embestidas, nuestros labios se buscan en un torpe beso,

-Te…Te… Te amo Hinata-

Logro decirme entre gruñidos

Su agitada y grave voz, el sudor que baña nuestros cuerpos y ese movimiento celestial… _¿podría ser más dichosa? Sí, siempre que este con él._

Acelera más, más, más y vuelvo a sentir en mi cabeza un sinfín de sensaciones, un poco más potentes que las anteriores.

Ambos gimiendo a toda potencia…

-Voy… ¡aah! Hinata… Voy ¡Grr!-

Nuestros cuerpos vibran de placer al alcanzar juntos el clímax, llenando nuestros sexos de los fluidos que emanaban de ambos cuerpos.

Aun sin salir de mi interior cae agitado sobre mí, recostando su cabeza sobre mis pechos, compartiendo aun el calor y la sensación de orgasmo que acabamos de sentir.

-Te amo Hinata…-

-Y yo a ti Naruto-kun-

Sin lugar a dudas, este es, hasta hoy, el día más feliz de mi vida.

**Notas Finales:**

_¿Y? Decidme si les ha gustado por favor._

_Bien, ahora tengo para ustedes un pequeño concurso._

_El usuario que tenga el Review número 160 recibirá un premio especial._

_Un One-Shot de la pareja que desee y con la trama que desee._

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Bueno... de todos modos, gracias por su paciencia y por continuar leyendo este humilde fic. Se les quiere muchísimo._


	18. Chapter 18

¡Oh! Por Kami-sama no lo puedo creer, no me tarde ni una semana en actualizar jajajajaja y… ¿Por qué será?

Pues verán. Hoy es el cumpleaños de una linda amiga y compañera de fanatismo (hacia Naruto-kun ) Su nombre es Melissa Salinas, y como a ella le gusta mi fic, pues pensé que sería un buen regalo darle un poco de limonada en su cumpleaños.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Naru-chan, espero lo disfrutes mucho"

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:**

Narración en primera persona

_Pensamiento_

-dialogo-

**CAPITULO XVIII**

_¿Existirá algo mejor que esto?_

_Algo mejor que abrir los ojos y verle a mi lado_

_Algo mejor que el roce de su aliento tan cerca de mí_

_Algo mejor que sentir el calor que emana de su piel desnuda, varonil._

_Creo que no existe nada mejor…_

_Salvo ahora que ha abierto sus ojos y los tenues rayos de sol que entrar por la ventana se reflejan en sus hermosos zafiros, y me sonríe._

-Buen día mi amor-

_Esto es el cielo_

-Buen día, Naruto-kun -

Y un beso al despertar, nada mejor que eso para seguir luchando, para seguir viviendo.

Se coloca sobre mí apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón, aprisionando mi cabeza en sus brazos.

-anoche…- murmuro tenuemente casi como un susurro. –Quede con ganas de seguir, quede con hambre de ti Hinata-

-Na…Na…Na…-

Un beso apasionado consumió las palabras que querían salir de mi boca.

_¿Iba a negarme? Por su puesto que no, ya nunca más me negaría a ser feliz._

Mis manos se perdieron explorando la ancha y tonificada espalda de mi hermoso rubio. Es increíble como con un simple roce encendía todo mi cuerpo, estaba más que lista para recibirlo dentro de mi cada vez que el deseara.

Pero no siempre ayuda la tecnología en esta vida…

El celular comenzó a sonar. Es un fastidio, así que decidimos ignorarlo, pero no parecía ceder en su afán de estropearnos el momento.

Sonaba y sonaba, y aunque deseábamos ignorarle el ruido empezó a molestarnos.

Detuvo sus besos y gruño molesto.

-¿debería contestar mejor?- pregunte en un hilo de voz.

Él solo suspiro y me sonrió.

-pero esto no ha terminado, debo… debes ayudarme con esto- susurro en mi oído, mientras tomando mi nano con la suya me hacía rozar su miembro que estaba sumamente erecto y duro. –El necesita de tu atención Hinata-

_¿El…?_

_¿El…?_

_¿El…?_

_¿Por qué se refiere en tercera persona a su…?_

Me sonroje hasta la medula y trate de levantarme a contestar lo más rápido posible.

_Es muy cruel, como puede hacerme esto y estar mirándome con esa sonrisa burlona mientras yo… yo… ya volveré a ayudarle con su enorme problema._

-a…a…lo-

-¡HINATA, DIME QUE NO HAS HECHO NADA ESTUPIDO!-

_¿Qué?_

-¡YO VOY PARA ALLA, YA ESTA POR SALIR MI VUELO!-

_¿Neji?_

-¡ASI QUE NO CEDAS, NO VUELVAS CON EL ESTUPIDO DE SASUKE, ME OYES!-

-Ne…Ne…Neji yo...-

-¡NO ME SALGAS CON TUS COSAS, YA TE DIJE, NO TE PERDONARE SI ME ENTERO QUE VOLVISTE CON ESE INFELIZ!… Maldito Uchiha, cuando regrese va desear no haberte puesto un solo dedo encima-

-Ne…Ne…Neji yo...-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ACEPTO EXCUSAS, VOY PARA ALLA!-

-Pero…-

-Y dile al rubiecito ese con el que andas que si te hace algo, morirá-

-¡NEJII!-

-¡YA SE QUE ANDAS CON UN HOMBRECITO!-

_¿Hombrecito?_

-Hinata, no volveré a dejar que te hagan daño. Lo prometo-

_Hermano Neji_

-Así que espérame y no vuelvas por nada del mundo a casa de ese emo de mierda-

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, mis ojos se humedecieron… Neji volvía de los estados unidos. No podía ser más feliz.

-Gracias hermano, muchas gracias-

Susurre levemente mientras escuchaba el pitido de la llamada al cortarse.

-Ahora si me puedes atender a mí-

Todos los cabellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron al sentir los brazos de Naruto rodeándome, estaba tan caliente. _(¿Él o tú?) _

_¡Oh! esa vocecita, hace cuanto no se cruzaba en mi mente. _

Pero tenía algo de verdad, no solo él estaba ardiendo.

-Recuerda que aún hay un problemita con el que necesito que me ayudes-

Con cada palabra una corriente de aire caliente rozaba mi lóbulo… y pude sentirlo.

Su miembro tan imponente presionando contra mis glúteos. _¡JODER! Este hombre descontrola mis sentidos._

-Hinata- Parecía que cada vez le costara más pronunciar las palabras –Ya no puedo esperar más-

Esas palabras fueron un detonante de mis pasiones. Me incline sobre la mesa que estaba frente a mí, dándole total ascenso a la parte trasera de mi cuerpo.

-Ya no… ya no tienes que esperar más- murmure suavemente, y con un leve giro de mi rostro nuestra miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos estaban desbordantes de lujuria y deseo.

Se acercó más a mí, acariciando con sus manos mis glúteos, presionándolos con desesperación. Y luego lo sentí, la punta de su miembro rozaba suavemente la entrada de mi intimidad… _joder me estaba torturando_.

Subía y bajaba lento y agónico en todo mi sexo, sin dignarse de una vez por todas a acabar con mi tortura.

La punta de su miembro se deslizaba lentamente por todas las partes de mi intimidad, explorándola meticulosamente y presionaba aquel pequeño botón que me llenaba de placer y provocaba espasmos en todo mi cuerpo.

-Na…Na…Naruto… por favor-

Ya no sabía si aguantaría más esta tortura, deseaba que se introdujera en mí, que me poseyera de todas las formas posibles.

-Dilo- susurro

¿Qué?

-Dime lo que deseas Hinata- su voz sonaba ronca y podía denotar el sufrimiento y la necesidad en cada palabra… el también deseaba sentirse dentro de mí.

-introdujo un poco de su miembro en mi entrada, solo su glande, nada más. Eso era peor para mí, porque sentía la urgencia de que todo su ser estuviera en mi interior.

_Joder, verdaderamente me he vuelto una pervertida._

-Hazme tuya Naruto, quiero sentirte totalmente en mi interior-

No tuve que decir más y la tortura finalizo para ambos, su miembro estaba completamente en mí, rozando con las paredes de mi interior, sacándome gemido y gritos de placer.

Haciéndome decir su nombre, pidiendo más y más de él.

Mis pechos desnudos rozaban con la madera de aquella mesita que estaba justo a la par de la cama. Era una estimulación extraña para mí pero excitante, podía disfrutar de todo, sus gruñidos de places, el chocar de nuestros cuerpos y el olor a sexo que emanaba de nuestros cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡Mmm!.. Si, ¡Ah! ¡Na…Naru…! ¡Ah!-

Me sostenía de las caderas mientras aceleraba más y más sus embestidas, su miembro se acoplaba a la perfección con el mío, presionando contra mis paredes, llegando a las profundidades de mi ser, saliendo y entrando de mí, llenándose de la esencia que mi intimida producía, y regalándome sensaciones únicas y tan placenteras.

Mis piernas empezaron a vacilar, no tuve más opción que aferrarme más a aquella pequeña mesa, pues las envestidas de Naruto aumentaban en velocidad y poder, sentía que me partiría en mil pedazos, pero era lo más excitante del mundo entero, no quería que acabara, no quería que saliera nunca de mi interior.

-Hinata... yo…yo-

-Yo también Naruto, ya casi… ¡AH! ¡NARUTOOO!-

Sentí el líquido tibio que emanaba de su miembro llenar todo mi interior, mi cabeza parecía que explotaría, era demasiado exquisita esta sensación que me estaba convirtiendo en adicta a este maravilloso placer que solo con el podía encontrar.

Me tomo por la cintura y caímos en la cama, yo sobre él, mi espalda sobre su pecho, compartiendo nuestros latidos acelerados y aquella respiración agitada, compartiendo el sudor y el calor. Siendo uno solo.

Unos minutos pasaron, ninguno decía palabras, no las necesitábamos… al parecer nuestros cuerpos sabían cómo comunicarse con leves roces, y besos.

La respiración empezó a normalizarse en ambos, y los latidos de mi corazón parecían entrar en un estado de paz, de parsimonia, de quietud.

Podría quedarme dormida asi, sintiéndolo tan cerca de mi…

Su mano empezó a deslizarse despacio por mi abdomen, jugueteaba en mi ombligo, y subía hasta la naciente de mis pechos. Y nuevamente sentí despertar en el aquella parte de su cuerpo que tanto placer me causaba.

-¿Lista para el segundo Round?-

Sonreí, _¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía?_

Mi cuerpo se volteo hasta quedar frente a él, nuestros ojos viéndose fijamente.

-por supuesto-

Y le veo sonreír, de verdad que amo esa sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, esa que solo me dedica a mi… esa de la que soy dueña.

Me abraza fuertemente, parecía que quería fundir nuestros cuerpos en ese abrazo.

-Te amo Hinata-

-Y yo a ti, Naruto-

Lo siento mucho Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun… espero que no se hayan desvelado por nuestra culpa, pero es inevitable que mi cuerpo ceda ante los deseos que este hombre de rubia caballera y ojos azulados provoca en mí.

Realmente mi capacidad de razonar se nubla… solo pienso en él, solo quiero ser dé el. Solo de él.

-0-


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Beta Reader:** Maria Paula Sabogal Motta.

**Notas:**

Narración en primera persona (POV Uchiha Sasuke)

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

**CAPITULO XIV**

-Sasuke-

-Sasuke-

-¡UCHIHA!-

-eh… ¿decías algo?-

-Por supuesto, necesito que revises este caso, mañana es el juicio-

-Ah, sí, ponlo en la mesa-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-Nada-

-Demonios Sasuke, regresa a la realidad-

-Cállate y déjame solo-

-Con esas pulgas que te cargas nadie querría estar a tu lado, de no ser porque soy tu amigo dejaría que te ahogaras con tu propio veneno, pero lastimosamente mi deber es evitar eso-

-No necesito tu ayuda-

-Ya paso más de una semana… supérala-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-

_¿Superarla? ¿Superarla me está diciendo? ¿Acaso se puede superar esto? ¿Acaso es posible librarse de lo que esta estupidez causa en mi mente? Por eso me había prohibido enamorarme, porque el amor nos hace débiles, el amor saca la parte más vulnerable del ser humano y la expone, la deja a la intemperie para ser pisada, escupida, herida._

_Odio el amor, odio sentirme así, la odio a ella por causarme esto._

Tome asiento nuevamente y trate de calmar mi tensión, la verdad es que desde la noche que abandone el departamento de Sakura no he vuelto a tener contacto con ella, y nunca imagine el caos que eso traería a mi vida. Cada día la extraño más, cada día la necesito más, la pienso constantemente, es sofocante, es desesperante.

-Sasuke tu padre está en la línea uno-

_Lo que faltaba._

-Aló-

-Deja lo que estés haciendo, ven a mi despacho inmediatamente-

La llamada se cortó, tome mi chaqueta que estaba descansando en el respaldar de mi silla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?-

-Mi padre me quiere ver en su despacho; no sé porque tengo el mal presentimiento que algo desagradable pasara, ¡JODER! Esto es de no acabar jamás-

-Ve, me quedare revisando los documentos-

-Gracias…-

-…Procura no lucir tan matado, llamara la atención de tu padre, él es un hombre muy listo-

-no tienes ni que decirlo-

Salí de mi oficina con una sensación incomoda en mi interior

-Karin, cancela mis citas de hoy, Suigetsu queda…. No, Juugo queda a cargo-

-Como digas Sasuke-

Entré al elevador y mi mente era un completo caos.

_¿Qué quera ahora? No sonaba nada sereno, es seguro que algo relacionado con Hinata. Pero, ¿porque mierda se empeña tanto? Es verdad, quizás la fama y el prestigio que hemos adquirido solo en un año es enorme, así como el dinero gracias a la empresa; pero aun así, es demasiado estrés solo por unos centavos._

_Si mi matrimonio se disuelve no veremos nada de la fortuna Hyuga, y a mi parecer no es que loa necesitemos, desde un principio ellos necesitaron nuestra ayuda, cosa que me pareció jodidamente extraña, ¿Cómo fue que cayeron en ese problema? La verdad mi padre nunca me quiso dar detalles, y mi hermano mucho menos._

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me conduje hasta el estacionamiento donde mi camioneta estaba aparcada.

Subí a ella y active el aire acondicionado, realmente era una época de mucho calor en este momento. Trate de relajarme antes de marchar al infierno de mi padre así que encendí la radio.

La memoria de Sakura se había quedado en la camioneta, y aunque la música que ella escuchaba era asquerosamente estúpida, ahí me veía yo, cerrando los ojos e imaginando lo imposible, donde era ella quien tras refunfuñar me obligaba a aceptar que esa aberración sonara en el fino equipo de mi vehículo. Odiaba eso, es increíble pero poco a poco ella iba adquiriendo un poder sobre mí, un poder que me hacía vulnerable a ella.

Arranque la camioneta y me encamine hasta la casa de mis padres.

Y mientras más avanzaba, más deseo tenia de tomar cierta calle que me encaminaba hasta unos apartamentos en los suburbios. Tenía deseos de ir allí y verla, gritarle y reclamarle lo que me estaba haciendo, exigirle que se hiciera responsable de mis sentimientos, de esos sentimientos que por culpa de ella había brotado.

_Maldición, cada vez estoy peor, como se me ocurre pensar semejante estupidez, si la aleje de mi es por su propio bien, mi padre nos ve a todos como herramientas, como fichas y si una le estorba la hace a un lado, así de sencillo… y yo, no soportaría que el té hiciera algo malo._

-¡MALDICION!-

Golpee fuertemente el volante de la camioneta y acelere bruscamente, el motor rugió y todo a mí alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse.

_¿Qué si deseo matarme? Para nada, no soy tan débil como para acabar yo mismo con mi vida, pero no me enojaría si el destino decidiera que mis días sobre la faz de la tierra han culminado. La verdad creo que le agradecería el favor._

Las llantas rechinan en la carretera y veo el velocímetro avanzar peligrosamente hasta la zona de "peligro". La verdad no me interesa eso, sigo mí recorriendo hasta llegar a la casa de mis padres, donde pude ver que el vehículo de mi hermano también estaba aparcado.

-por supuesto, nada que haga mi padre pasa lejos de las narices de Itachi-

Cerré la cochera y me baje del auto, entre a la casa por la puerta de servicio que conducía directamente a la cocina, donde sabía que estaría mi madre.

-Madre-

-Sasuke, que alegría verte-

Sus cálidos brazos me rodearon, y por unos segundos sentí paz y quietud.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-

-Mi padre nos mandó llamar ¿no sabías?-

Ella solo agacho la mirada, que pregunta más estúpida la que hice, ella nunca se entera de nada, mi padre nunca le dice nada.

Bese sus manos y levante su rostro. –No te preocupes, no creo que sea nada malo-

-Yo quisiera poder…-

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que no intervengas, ya sabes cómo es-

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí hasta el despacho del patriarca de mi familia. Itachi y el parecían estar discutiendo algo muy importante, pero al verme entrar ambos silenciaron su charla.

-Creo que ya sabes que tu plan fue un fracaso-

-¿mi…? ¿Fracaso? ¿Acaso Hinata no le importó…?-

-Neji se enteró, no sabemos cómo, pero tomo la iniciativa y se vino, dejo a lado la familia Hyuga-

-¿dejo todo… solo por ella?-

-A veces los hermanos hacen eso…-

-Que estupidez dices Itachi, ellos son primos, no hermanos-

-Debemos pensar en algo más-

-Padre… ¿Por qué?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Tenemos dinero, mucho, más que el suficiente; ¿porque seguir con esto?-

-Creo haberte dejado claro que tú solo debes obedecer-

-Pero…-

-¡NADA! Piensa mejor en una solución, deja de ser un crio ¡Maldición Contigo! ¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermano?-

_Ya, no aguanto más._

Me di la vuelta, ignorando los gritos de mi padre, Salí de aquella casa lo más rápido que pude. ¿Hacia dónde me dirigía? era obvio. Me coloque los manos libres y marque el número de ella.

Ocho veces, y las ocho malditas veces me mando al buzón.

_Una vez más y ahora estaba apagado. _

_¿Apago para que la dejara en paz? ¿Qué esperaba? Después de lo que le dije esa noche… no podría esperar que todo volviera a ser igual, que me contestara como si nada, que estuviera como si esa conversación no hubiera ocurrido. Eso es mucho pedir._

Llegue hasta los departamentos donde ella vivía, y baje del auto. Subí rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a aquella puerta que conocía tan bien. Maldije el haber dejado las llaves ese día, la verdad juraba que conseguiría apartarme de ella. Pero aquí me tiene, frente a su puerta, titubeando si llamar o largarme de una vez por todas. Con mis manos empuñadas y el corazón encogido, con los nervios alterados y la razón totalmente sedada.

Mi mano se acercó hasta la puerta, estaba decidido, debía hablarle, disculparme… debía recuperarla. La necesitaba, era la única capaz de controlar mis demonios, nadie más, solo ella era capaz de apaciguar la tormenta que habitaba en mí.

_¿Pero…? ¿Merezco acaso su perdón? Ella me dio su amor, me lo ofreció sincero y total y yo… yo la herí en lo más profundo, yo la hice llorar, yo… ¿merezco su perdón? ¿Tengo derecho a pedirlo siquiera?_

-Joven-

La voz de una señora de edad avanzada me saco de mis lamentos internos, era la vecina de Sakura, la había visto varias veces cuando venía acá.

-¿acaso no le dijo?-

Mis ojos la ven interrogantes.

_¿Decirme que? ¿De qué está hablando?_

-La Señorita se fue, hace más de una semana, llevo todo, como si no pensara en volver-

-¿esta…segura?- mi voz salía con dificultad, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta causando un gran dolor cada vez que intentaba hablar.

-Sí, estoy muy segura-

-Gra…Gracias-

La Señora solo me regalo una sonrisa melancólica, como si sintiera lastima por mí. Y luego se encamino al interior de su departamento.

_¿Tanto espantosa se veía mi cara como para dar lastima? ¿Acaso se notaba… acaso ella pudo ver… mi dolor?_

Baje las escaleras a rastras, como si mis piernas pesaran una tonelada. Abrí el vehículo y entre en él. No lo encendí, no quería irme de ahí... no quería aceptar que ella… que ella se había marchado.

_¿La perdí? La perdí… esta vez si la perdí para siempre._

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, golpee varias veces el volante de mi automóvil, necesitaba sacar esta frustración, esta rabia que me consumía…

-¡NADIE TE DIO PERMISO DE LARGARTE! ¡NADIE TE DIO PERMISO DE ABANDONARME!-

Y gritaba más, mi sangre parecía querer hervir, y los nudillos de mis manos parecían querer romperse con cada impacto que hacía.

-¡SAKURAAAA….!-

Y sentí de mis ojos brotar un líquido cálido, que se deslizo lentamente por mis pómulos hasta llegar a mis labios… era salado.

_¿Estaba llorando?_

-Sakura… ¿Qué me has hecho? Sakura… regresa por favor… te necesito-

-0-

-Ya deja esa maldita cerveza Uchiha-

-Déjame en paz… yo seguiré tomando hasta que se me pegue la gana-

-Juugo quítale el celular o seguirá haciendo más pendejadas-

-no te atrevas o te despido-

-Anda quítaselo-

-No, déjame llamarla-

-Ya le has llenado el buzón, por una puta vez has caso-

-déjame-

-Juugo toma su celular-

-Suéltalo-

-Sasuke es por tu bien-

-Que me de…jes…-

Solo sentí un golpe en mi nuca, proveniente de la mano pesada de Juugo. Mi cuerpo se desplomo de inmediato al suelo, todo estaba oscureciendo lentamente a mi alrededor.

_¿a este punto he llegado? ¿Hasta mi orgullo lo he perdido?_

_Todo es tu culpa _

…_Sakura…_

NOTAS FINALES:

Este es mi pequeño regalo navideño, jejeje actualizar Pacto… realmente ya faltan pocos capítulos asi que procurare actualizar pronto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, aunque su escritora sea una irresponsable jejejej se les agradece a todos.

¡Felices fiestas para todos! ¡Se les aprecia mucho!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX**

**Notas: **

Narración en primera persona

-Dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

_(Inner)_

"_**recuerdos"**_

* * *

-Así que aquí estabas escondido-

-Vete a la mierda Itachi, déjame en paz-

A punto estaba de estrellarle la puerta en las narices cuando me empujo con violencia dentro del departamento y tras entrar y cerrar la puerta me toma por el cuello, sus ojos parecían querer tomar un tono rojizo y su agarre es tan fuerte que no puedo zafarme

-¡¿pero que pasa contigo?!-

-¡No te interesa! ¡Lárgate!- grite con todo lo que me daba la voz

_Maldita sea en que me he convertido. Me veo tan abatido tan completamente destruido._

_Desde ese día que llegue al departamento de Suigetsu no he vuelto a salir, no quiero salir. Siento que me moriré del maldito dolor que me inunda el pecho. Jamás en toda mi existencia había experimentado semejante dolor, es como si me faltara el aire, si mi corazón se negara a palpitar haciéndome sentir al borde de la muerte._

Itachi soltó su agarre, lucia preocupado.

-nuestro padre esta vuelto loco-

-eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Escupí aquellas palabras con el mayor desdén posible.

-si sigues así y te encuentra te matara, sin dudarlo-

-tal vez me haga un favor-

Apenas y hube pronunciado aquello y un gran puño se estampo contra mi rostro, luego otro y uno al estómago provocándome una arcada y mandándome directo a besar el piso.

-¡eres un maldito crio!- gritó, perdiendo la compostura y el porte civilizado que lo caracteriza- ¡¿Que no te das cuenta? Todo mi esfuerzo lo quieres mandar a la mierda, cuando estoy tan cerca de liberarte totalmente vienes y la cagas!-

_¿Esfuerzo?_

_¿Liberarme totalmente? _

_¿De qué rayos me está hablando el a mí? Si toda su maldita vida solo ha sabido ser un perro de mi padre._

-¡De que estas hablando!- mi voz se elevó producto de la ira que estaba acumulada en mi interior –si tú eres el perrito favorito de nuestro padre, esperas que crea que en algún momento pensabas ayudarme, no soy un idiota-

Frunce el entrecejo y me mira lleno de dolor – eres mi hermano pequeño Sasuke, y aunque no lo creas eres lo más importante para mí. Y sí, tenía planes, planes que llevo trabajando desde hace menos de un año, planes que no te conté porque sigues siendo un puto crio que no sabe controlar sus impulsos-

Eso me enfureció, y planeaba borrar ese rostro perfecto de su cabeza pero me detuvo el puño en el aire

-ves, a esto me refiero-

_Joder. Está jugando conmigo y con mi paciencia._

Me relajo un poco y tras levantarme y sacudirme la ropa me dirijo a la puerta y la abro, invitándole amablemente a largarse de aquí.

-Si colaboras conmigo podrás ser libre para ir por ella sin temer que nuestro padre le haga nada-

_¿Qué? _

_Esta bien, tengo que admitir que el bastardo acaba de lograr mi completa atención, más le vale que no sea una jugarreta._

Cierro de nuevo la puerta, y me cruzo de brazos mientras le veo expectante

-Vamos habla rápido-

-¡Jajajaja!- sonríe de manera arrogante- como te tiene hermano-

Siento que una vena de la frente va explotarme, _¿Cómo puede un ser humano sacarme tanto de mis casillas?_

Vuelvo a abrirle la puerta.

-Vamos Sasuke pareces un niñito berrinchudo-

_Ni-ñi-to_

_Debería matarlo y luego enterrar su cuerpo en el patio de la casa._

Pero antes que vaya a pronunciar algún insulto le veo ponerse más serio de lo normal. Se sienta en uno de los sillones y tras invitarme a tomar asiento cerca de él me sentencia.

-Más te vale que no salga de tu boca lo que estoy a punto de contarte-

.

.

.

Mi hermano se ha ido, y yo sigo sobre el sofá procesando todo lo que me ha contado. Ahora muchas cosas empiezan a tener sentido; ya sabía que esa obsesión de mi padre por mantener la empresas en nuestra disposición no era normal.

Me levanto y me dispongo a tomar una ducha.

_Debo ir inmediatamente a buscar a Hinata, lo más probable es que me topé con el estúpido de Naruto. Pero debo hacer esto, si no todo el esfuerzo de Itachi se habrá ido a la mierda. Creo que ni él se esperaba que los Hyuga hicieran esa propuesta, al parecer el padre de Hinata está más loco que el mío. Debo tratar de mantenerla como mi esposa por lo menos hasta que todo se aclare._

_¿Pero qué hago? Ni modo que vaya campante a buscarla después de lo que le hice, no creo que quiera ni recibirme._

_Lo que le hice… Joder sí que me porte de lo peor con ella, tratando de liberarme en su cuerpo como animal primitivo y de sentirme mejor tras humillarla. No creo que quiera ni recibirme. Pero la necesitamos._

_Esto no pinta nada bien._

Golpeo fuertemente la cerámica del baño y me quedo bajo el chorro del agua dejando que al caer aquel líquido fresco sobre mi piel nívea se lleve el horrible olor a alcohol y suciedad que está impregnado en todo mi cuerpo.

_Joder maldito Itachi ¿no podría haber ido el a hablar con ella y pedirle ayuda? Además, quien nos asegura que va a aceptar, estamos hablando de su padre, y pues lo más probable que si esto sale bien acabe en la cárcel haciéndole compañía a mi padre. _

_A mí en lo personal no me molestaría que ese viejo, que por desgracia es mi progenitor, acabara sus días pudriéndose en una maldita cárcel, es más, tal vez de esa manera encuentro paz en mi vida y en la de muchas personas que tienen la desgracia de vivir a su alrededor._

_Mamadas esas que debo intentar arreglar las cosas con ella, Hinata no quiere ni verme, mucho menos va creer lo que le diga._

_Y porque mi cambio repentino, no creerá lo que le diga, ¿me enamore? Joder que cursi sueno, ni yo soy capaz de procesar esta información peor lo hará ella, que me ve como el ser humano más frio y sin sentimientos del planeta tierra, si no decir de la galaxia. No me creerá, es lo más seguro_.

Salgo del baño envuelto en una toalla que solo cubre de las caderas hasta el muslo. Mientras seco mi negro cabello con otra.

_Ni modo, debo arriesgarme. Lo que me sorprende es como este idiota de Itachi consiguió la dirección donde se está quedado, y si, se queda con el rubio idiota, joder como me desagrada ese tipo._

_¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que esto acabara en golpes? _

.

.

.

_¿De veras es él? ¿Cómo consiguió mi dirección? ¿Qué va pasar ahora?_

Veo que Naruto se levanta del sillón en el que hace unos momentos nos encontrábamos compartiendo uno de nuestros momentos de cálida compañía, pero que fue violentamente interrumpido cuando el timbre sonó y termino de destruirse al oír la voz de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella puerta.

Naruto llevaba las manos empuñadas y el ceño fruncido, podía sentir un deseo descomunal correr por sus venas, ese deseo que había estado reprimiendo por petición mía, pero que ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de hacer eso que tanto quería. Moler a golpes a Uchiha Sasuke.

Me coloque frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Mientras los ojos azules de Naruto me exigían que me apartara.

-Hinata- joder, el volver a oír la voz de Sasuke solo aumento ese instinto asesino en Naruto

-Necesito que hablemos-

Respiro hondo y una de mis manos se coloca sobre el pecho de Naruto intentando detenerlo. Su corazón está a mil, y un calor inusual emana de su cuerpo.

Quiero esbozar palabras pero mi boca esta seca y siento que no saldrán de mis labios ni un susurro. Veo que Naruto respira hondo, podría jurar que leyó el miedo en mis ojos y está tratando de calmarse.

-¡Lárgate Uchiha!-

Grita en un último intento de mantener su cordura.

-No-

Veo una vena resaltar en la frente de Naruto y me aferro a él presionando mi cuerpo fuertemente al suyo

-¡es mi última advertencia!-

Por favor Sasuke, vete.

-No-

Y siento un nudo en mi corazón, acaso no quiere dejarme en paz, por favor, ya lárgate. Vete.

Y mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas que no pasan desapercibidas para mi rubio quien me aparta con mucho cuidado y abre la puerta con violencia.

Y no se pudo contener, su puño se impactó de lleno en una de las mejillas de Sasuke, quien por el impacto cayó sobre sus glúteos directo en el cemento. Su rostro se impregno de un tono rojizo y su labio se partió dejando escapar de la herida un poco de sangre.

-Si no te largas de una vez voy a desfigurar tu maldita cara-

Y tras escuchar los gritos enfurecidos de Naruto reacciono y salgo a la calle intentando_… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿será igual que la vez anterior?_ …. (No harás nada, como siempre) y esa voz en mi interior me taladra la conciencia y siento pánico que todo se repita y lo peor, esta vez _¿Quién va detenerlos?_

Naruto se dirige donde esta Sasuke y tomando con fuerza el cuello de su camisa hala de él hasta dejarlo a la altura de su rostro.

-Te lo diré una vez más… - y los ojos azules de Naruto se clavan en las negras orbes del menor de los Uchiha, dejándome a mí con un temor enorme y una impotencia al sentirme incapaz de hacer nada. – ¡Lárgate!-

-No…- Sasuke tose un poco, el agarre de Naruto es tan fuerte que dificulta su respiración y el dolor en su boca hacen que le sea más difícil aun esbozar palabras – No… puedo irme, no-no sin hablar con… Hinata-

Y dirige su vista hacia mí, con mucha dificultad –Escúchame…- siento que algo en él es diferente -… por favor-

Su mirada luce apagada, igual que antes, pero esa vez cubierta de tristeza y melancolía, no odio y soberbia. Siento que mi corazón mi grita que le dé la oportunidad de hablar pero también siento miedo, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¡Ella no quiere hablar contigo, no tiene nada que hablar contigo, entiéndelo de una vez!-

Naruto vuelve a golpear su rostro y esta vez con más fuerza provocando que una cantidad mayor de sangre escape de su boca.

_¿Por qué no se defiende?_

_Podría perfectamente hacerlo, justo como la vez pasada, propinando golpes de la misma manera. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hace?_

-no es…- tose con violencia y su respiración es bastante irregular-…no quiero que regreses, solo…- trata de incorporarse lentamente y sus ojos vuelven a clavarse fijos en los míos- necesito que me perdones-

Mi corazón parece haber recibido un choque muy fuerte, no esperaba esas palabras salir de su boca, nunca creí que Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre sin corazón…

"_**-…Sasuke Uchiha nunca tendrá ojos para mí, el corazón de él… su corazón…-**_

_**-¿Crees que lo tenga?-**_

_**-Sí, de eso estoy segura…-**_

Tal vez deba darle el beneficio de la duda, tal vez deba creer que lo que Sakura dijo… ¿de veras tienes un corazón? Creo que debería, si ella lo cree, tal vez…

-¡no se qué pretendas ahora, pero nadie creerá tus estúpidas palabras!- le cuestiona Naruto lleno de furia, y veo a Sasuke agachar la mirada y morder su labio inferior, sus puños están cerrados pero no se mueven de su lugar.

No piensa defenderse.

Y la mano cerrada de Naruto esta sedienta de estamparse en aquella faz, aquella que un día fue imagen de porte y orgullo desmesurado pero que ahora solo refleja un gran dolor y sufrimiento… ¿realmente está arrepentido?

-¡Naruto espera!- mi voz hizo que el puño del rubio se detuviera a unos centímetros del ya casi deforme rostro de Sasuke.

-Está bien, voy a aceptar hablar contigo-

Y tras esbozar esas cortas palabras ambos chicos me veían anonadados.

_Veremos qué dices Uchiha, veremos si realmente existe ese corazón que Sakura asegura que tienes._

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_**¿Vale un lo siento mucho por el retraso? Espero que si. Me disculpo, es una falta de respeto hacia su persona hacerlos esperar tanto. Pero espero me comprendan, la Universidad me esta consumiendo mucho.**_

_**Y gracias por seguir este fic, espero de verdad no decepcionarlos.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto….**_

_**Este Fanfic está siendo elaborado bajo la estricta supervisión de mi Beta querida: MariaTheCharmix**_

**CAPITULO 21**

**Notas: **

Narración en primera persona

—Dialogo.

_Pensamientos_

_(Inner)_

"_**recuerdos"**_

—No lo creo…-

_Su expresión me asusta un poco. Es tal como lo había predicho, Hinata no me creería, es su padre, ¿de verdad Itachi esperaba que ella aceptara?_

—Mi padre…

_Incluso yo, tengo aun mis dudas ante tal revelación._

La veo suspirar, como auto ordenándose calmarse y cierra sus ojos, su mano derecha se aferra con fuerza a la mano del rubio idiota que la ve con melancolía y tristeza.

—Y yo ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?

Su respuesta me toma por sorpresa, pues aunque esto es lo que vine a buscar no lo esperaba tan pronto.

—Itachi logró entrar en la computadora de mi padre pero al parecer no hay información alguna, según él, el que hace los movimientos fuertes es tu padre Hinata, y se los informa al nuestro pero nunca vía mensajes o correo— hago una pausa y mi semblante se torna más serio, mi ceño esta fruncido y llevo una de mis manos a la cabeza deslizándola por mis cabellos en un intento de calmar mi propia tensión –después de nuestra… — toso un poco. Es incómodo decir esto —…separación, la familia Hyuga ha pedido la disolución de la sociedad y con ella un informe general de las cuentas. Así que ellos están cubriendo todo antes que se den cuenta. Debemos hacer que crean que todo está bien y así poder conseguir la información e incriminarlos a ellos y a quien este con ellos en este asunto, pero si logran limpiar todo a tiempo ya no podremos conseguir las pruebas necesarias — _está bien, aquí viene la parte difícil _– y pues, para eso…— hago otra pausa, estoy casi seguro que no aceptara —… debemos ganar tiempo.

—Permítanme un momento, necesito algo de agua— Hinata se levanta, y hace un ademan por ir a la cocina, pero a medio trayecto se detiene, suspira profundo y voltea hacia nosotros — ¿Quieren agua o…?

—Sake, si tie…-

—Sólo hay cerveza— Interrumpe Naruto.

— ¿Se puede…?— pregunto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Hinata

—Traeré una— contesta Hinata y antes que diera la vuelta y retomara su marcha se corrige a si misma deduciendo que no bastaría con eso – dos, o tres, no importa, traeré unas— y tras decir aquellas palabras de manera muy rápida y temblorosa se pierde en el umbral de la puerta que, seguramente, dirigía a la cocina.

Unos segundos, milésimas de segundo fueron los que el silencio reino entre Naruto y yo duró, realmente el silencio es cómodo pero al parecer el rubio estaba empecinado a fastidiarme la vida.

—Con hacerlos creer que todo está bien, y ganar tiempo… — dijo el rubio mientras me veía de manera desaprobatoria — …espero que no te refieras a lo que creo— _Al parecer no es tan tonto pues en sus ojos veo que entendió a que me refiero y no le gusta en lo absoluto._

—Es temporal.

—Me niego— contesta rotundamente y cruzando los brazos.

—La que debe elegir es Hinata.

Y cambia su semblante a uno a amenazador mirándome como si yo fuera su peor enemigo. Joder, como desearía romperle el culo. Pero no puedo o Hinata no aceptara ayudarnos.

—No acepto— es completamente retrasado, sabe que no es con él y sigue metiendo las narices.

—No me interesa, la que decidirá es Hinata.

Naruto se acerca a mí y me toma del cuello de la camisa, pero esta vez respondo y hago exactamente lo mismo. El agarre entre ambos es fuerte y nuestras miradas se mantienen fijas la una sobre la otra, en una batalla sin puños, pero igualmente feroz.

Unos pasos se escuchan en el fondo, y antes que la dueña de aquél sonido apareciera, Naruto y yo volvemos a nuestra posición inicial.

—Aquí están… — las coloca sobre la mesita de centro que adornaba la sala y se sienta a la par de Naruto, quien inmediatamente pasa un brazo alrededor del cuello de Hinata y la acerca más a él, provocando en esta un sonrojo de quinceañera enamorada.

_Qué asco, voy a vomitar. Joder, parece un animal marcando territorio, ni que me interesara Hinata, realmente las mujeres de carácter tan empalagoso y aniñado no van conmigo._

Abro una cerveza y tome una parte, luego enfoque mi mirada hacia Hinata.

—No quiero quitarles más el tiempo, solo necesito que me contestes si nos ayudaras o no.

Hinata baja la vista y tras meditarlo unos segundos me contesta.

—Pero no volveré a casa contigo, me quedare aquí y Naruto-kun deberá estar enterado de todos los planes. Es decir si me reúno con ustedes él ira conmigo.

Así o más fastidioso podía ser ese rubio que me veía como si hubiera ganado una competencia que solo en su mente existía.

—Creo que no habría problema.

Me despido de la pareja informando la reunión que haríamos el día de mañana en nuestra antigua casa, pues creímos que era el punto más seguro.

Subo al vehículo y me dirijo al apartamento que actualmente está rentando, no sin antes pasar por la farmacia a conseguir un poco de alcohol, porque aunque Hinata muy amablemente me hubiera curado las heridas aún estaban a flor de piel.

Al llegar me recuesto un poco. La noche me abrazo con soledad de nuevo y sentí que pesaba, últimamente pesaba mucho, y más cuando su recuerdo se apoderaba de mi mente y mis sentidos la añoraban. Caí en un profundo sueño, es probable que los sedantes para aliviar el dolor de los golpes me hubiera ayudado a dormir, pues desde hace días no me dormía con tanta facilidad.

Pero al parecer mi conciencia no estaba en paz, y no me dejaría en paz ni en las pocas noches en las que el sueño piadoso me arrullaba.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese maldito sueño, ese mismo que venía teniendo desde hace días, desde que se marchó de mi lado.

_Mi padre de nuevo llego muy furioso, lo sé por la expresión de terror y melancolía que mi madre trata de maquillar con una dulce sonrisa, pero hay cosas que son tan evidentes. Nos ordena quedarnos en el cuarto, podríamos escuchar música, pero por nada del mundo saldría hasta que ella viniera por nosotros._

_Siempre le había hecho caso, me quedaba en la habitación aunque escuchara los gritos plagados de coraje que salía de la boca de mi padre, me quedaba resguardándome en los brazos de mi hermano, la escuche llorar y suplicar que se detuviera, que no la lastimar, quería ayudarla, es mi madre… pero que puede hacer un niño de apenas 5 años de edad. ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Aun así salí de aquel lugar con toda la fuerza que me daban mis pequeñas piernas, ignorando la voz de mi hermano seguí corriendo, bajando las escaleras para colocar aquel diminuto cuerpo frente a ese hombre, su mirada era terrorífica, tanto que me hacía temblar. Sentía miedo, pero es mi madre, yo quería protegerla, no quería que llorara más. Sé que ella me habla, no podía entender muy bien lo que decía, sonaba tan lejano, creo que me pidió que me apartara, pero lo único que alcance a escuchar fue un grito fuerte de su parte, sentí un dolor enorme en el rostro y mi cuerpo se impactó en el suelo, apenas podía abrir los ojos y contemplar el rostro lloroso y golpeado de mi madre._

— _¡Espero que así aprendas a respetar a tu padre, maldito mocoso!_

_¿Respeto?_

_¿Así se gana el respeto?_

_Así es… el miedo es respeto._

_No quiero ver a mi madre llorar así de nuevo ¿es mi culpa? Solo quería ayudarla… yo solo… soy un inútil._

_Desde entonces me quedaba en la habitación sin salir, pasara lo que pasara, abrazado a mi hermano como un completo cobarde… tenía miedo, le tenía demasiado miedo._

_Las imágenes pasaban velozmente en mi cabeza, la misma escena, diferente tiempo; ya no podía buscar los brazos de mi hermano, simplemente me acostaba boca abajo y fingía que nada estaba pasando._

_Así crecí, escuchando siempre esto, perdiendo el valor hasta de ver a mi madre a los ojos. La amo, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?_

_Las imágenes daban vueltas en mi cabeza, haciéndome recordar todo… queriendo gritarle a mi padre, pero la voz no sale, solo estoy como una estatua que ve todo y escucha todo pero no hace nada. Solo la voz en mi cabeza…_

_**No le pegues.**_

_**Fugaku no le pegues más.**_

_La imagen de mi madre llorando me destruye el alma…_

—_Fugaku ya no, por favor— Sus lágrimas, su rostro amoratado…_

_-Para ya, por favor, para ya… Sasuke-kun-_

_Y el rostro de mi madre cambia, los ojos que ahora lloran son de un color más claro, parecido a las perlas y los cabellos que están revueltos por el maltrato ya no son negro azabache, es más un azulado…Es Hinata…_

_-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke…-_

_No, ya no es ella, esa voz no es la de Hinata, todo esta tan borroso ¿Quién está frente a mí?_

—_Para por favor Sasuke, no me hagas daño-_

_Mi corazón se estremece, jamás pensé que dolería así… esa voz…_

_Yo no le haría daño ¿o sí?_

_¿Porque tiene su rostro lastimado? ¿Porque está llorando así?_

_Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda están cubiertos de lágrimas y su bello rostro tiene hematomas y sangre…_

_¿Quién le ha hecho tanto daño?_

—_Sasuke, ¡Para!_

_Es mi mano, mi mano le ha golpeado… ¿yo lo hice? Sí, yo lo hice._

—_Sasuke… ya no más por favor-_

_Fue mi mano quien la hirió, y lo sigue haciendo._

_¿Por qué no paro? No quiero herirla más pero mi mano se mueve sola._

_-Para…-_

_Necesito detenerme, por favor, no quiero herirla, alguien deténgame, por favor… yo no quiero herirla, no a ella, no._

_-¡Sasuke…!-_

Y despierto agitado y con las manos temblando, las veo y me fallan los ojos al ver manchas rojas en ellas; creo que estoy quedando loco, es lo más probable, aunque ese sueño… no esta tan alejado de la verdad, yo solo eso se hacer, soy igual que el hombre que tanto temo, mis manos solo eso saben hacer, solo hieren, no se amar, no sé cómo hacerlo y si la vuelvo a buscar ¿para qué seria? Para seguir hiriéndola… realmente ¿Qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella? Tal vez este tan claro pero no quiero aceptarlo.

.

.

Todos entendimos que debíamos hacer, era nuestra última carta, no podíamos fallar pues si ellos se enteraban podíamos hasta morir o quien sabe que nos harían.

Itachi hablaría con ellos para hacer una fiesta en casa de los Hyuga para afianzar las relaciones y seguir con los enlaces pues Hinata y yo nos habíamos reconciliado y vuelto a ser el feliz matrimonio.

Al parecer tanto al señor Hiashi como a mi padre la idea les gusto y accedieron que fuera en la mansión Hyuga pues así los ancianos de la familia verían que realmente era verdad.

Hinata debía aprovechar esa oportunidad e insertar el virus en la computadora de su padre. No había otra alternativa, además de un par de micrófonos que debía colocar muy cuidadosamente. Esa era nuestra última carta de verdadera libertad y debíamos saberla jugar con mucho cuidado.

.

.

.

Y a todo esto pasaban los días y nos reuníamos muy seguido, examinando junto con una amiga de mi hermano, que al parecer era detective del estado, toda la información que él había recolectado.

Resaltaban los nombres de dos personas más aparte de mi nuestros padre: Orochimaru y Madara, al primero lo desconozco, pero el segundo sé que pertenece a nuestra familia, un pariente lejano que nunca se había acercado a nosotros, muy adinerado por cierto, pero solitario.

Me salí un rato a tomar aire a la azotea, todo esto está acabando con mi salud mental, saque un cigarrillo y lo empecé a gastar.

—Tengo que admitir que te ves diferente Sasuke-kun.

Solo le dirigí la vista y por respeto apague el cigarrillo, supongo que fue por eso, nunca antes me había importado.

Ella solo sonrió, cálidamente, como nunca solía hacerlo, definitivamente también había cambiado, se veía seguridad en su mirada y un brillo especial, enternecedor y cálido. Se veía feliz y plena.

—Tú también has cambiado.

A lo que ella enfoco su vista al horizonte y presionando mis manos al pecho contesto.

—El amor nos cambia Sasuke-kun, nos llena de valor y deseos de seguir adelante, de luchar por la persona que se ama aunque parezca que es imposible, que el universo entero está en contra nuestra…— voltea su rostro encontrándose con mis ojos que la ven un poco sorprendido, y me sonríe nuevamente—… el amor nos da todo lo que necesitamos para luchar, para cambiar, para ser mejores, o al menos para intentar ser mejores.

—Creo…— contesto un poco avergonzado —… que te comprendo.

—Antes de que ella se marchara, habló conmigo— el escucharla decir eso llamo mi atención en su totalidad, sabía que la odiaba, que culpaba a Hinata de haberme apartado de su lado.

—Sakura-san te ama como nunca había visto, porque te ama no porque tú merezcas ese sentimiento, ni porque hayas sido la luz de su vida; todo lo contrario, te ama sin razón alguna y sin que tú le des esperanzas de responderle. Yo amo a Naruto, porque es el sol de mi vida, porque me saco de las tinieblas y me ofreció un camino de amor a su lado…— dio media vuelta para volver al interior del departamento—… pero Sakura-san es especial, ella te ama solo porque es su decisión, amándote por ella y por ti, pues según note tu jamás le diste ni esperanzas ni razones para seguir amándote, aun así te ama— comienza a andar dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar.

—Y yo a ella.

Hinata se detiene, no me mira ni nada, pero sé que está sorprendida tanto como yo.

—Y sé que ella me ama más de lo que yo puedo amarle, pero con su terquedad logró entrar en mi mundo y aunque lo intenté no pude sacarla. Simplemente es inútil.

— ¿Por eso haces esto? Quieres liberarte para buscarla.

—Esa era la idea al principio…

— ¿Era?...— pregunta sorprendida.

—A veces… la mejor manera de amar a alguien es alejarla de la oscuridad que emana de nuestro cuerpo. Ya lo has dicho tu…— saco otro cigarrillo, sin encenderlo, solo observándolo en mi mano —… yo no puedo ofrecerle un camino de luz, no soy un sol y lo único que sé hacer es herir a las personas.

—Sasuke… eso no

—Sabes que es la verdad, si ella está conmigo solo saldrá herida, como siempre ha sido mientras estuvo tercamente a mi lado…— enciendo el cigarrillo —… por eso lo he decidido, y nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

—No soy nadie para juzgarte, solo espero que no te arrepienta de esto.

_Mientras ella este bien, mientras mi oscuridad no la toque, no la contamine…. _

_Lo demás no importa. _

_Sólo quiero que esas flores de aquel árbol de cerezo no se opaquen por la tinta negra de mi oscuridad._

Hinata se alejó, entrando al departamento donde estaba mi hermano, el rubio idiota y la detective.

Al acabar mi cigarro yo también hice lo mismo, al parecer ya tenían todo listo.

—La fiesta será en tres días, ¿están listos?

Hinata se aferró de Naruto con un poco de nervios. Pero asintió, al parecer es verdad, ese rubio le proporcionaba gran valor a su ser.

— ¡Hagámoslo!

El camino a nuestra libertad estaba justo delante de nosotros. Solo teníamos que caminar hacia él.

_Notas finales:_

_Sé que muchos querrán matarme, y lo lamento, no quería decepciónalos pero es lo que mi mente quiso escribir… si originalmente iba a mandar a Sasuke a la cárcel, dejar a Sakura con Itachi o cualquiera que se me ocurriera… pero oh no, ahí está el Sasusaku, y eso que no soy fan de esa pareja._

_Supongo que me dio pesar con el Uchiha, y vamos, Kishimoto lo redimió, porque no hacerlo yo, ¿no es casi igual? Escapo de matar a Sakura y bla bla ella lo siguió amando hasta el final, lo espero doce años (no sé cómo aguanto tanto jejeje) así que ese amor me llamo la atención… por eso la frase de Hinata "ella te ama aunque no lo merezcas… te ama por ella y por ti…"_

_Se supone que el amor es capaz de cambiar los corazones, es la fuerza más poderosa… a Hinata la hizo más fuerte le enseño a luchar para encontrar la felicidad junto a su macho, el amor la hizo pensar en ser feliz, en creer que se merecía esa felicidad junto a Naruto y a mandar todo a la porra y entregarse a su hombre._

_Y a Sasuke el amor lo hizo más sensible, más débil, rompió esa coraza que tenía jejeje lo hizo ver sus errores, comprender el daño que hacía, lo hizo desear un futuro feliz para ella, sin dolor, sin heridas, aunque eso implicaba alejarse de ella. EL amor le enseño que a veces la mejor forma de amar alguien es apartándolo de la oscuridad que emana de nuestros corazones._

_Bueno espero que no me odien por ello jejeje gracias a los que siguen este fic. De veras, muchas gracias._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto….**_

_**Este Fanfic está siendo elaborado bajo la estricta supervisión de mi Beta querida: MariaTheCharmix**_

**CAPITULO 22**

**Notas: **

Narración en primera persona

-Dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

_(Inner)_

"_**recuerdos"**_

_Hoy es el día, no puedo creer que la ansiedad se apodere de mi a estas alturas, me parece ridículo, pero aquí estoy frente al espejo, respirando hondo y mirando la imagen que me parece oscura y vacía, se refleja una bestia. Sé que con esto no redimo mis acciones, pero al menos hare algo bueno aunque sea una vez en mi vida._

_No negaré que siento miedo, más del que creí, más del que sentí aquella vez cuando aun siendo niño y teniendo algo de luz en mi ser corrí a proteger a mi madre, ganándome un duro golpe y un recuerdo amargo. Pero esta es mi última oportunidad, si tantos años me encerré bloqueándome por ese miedo y liberando mi ira hacia quien no la merecía, este es mi momento de liberarme… liberarme de esos fantasmas. No quiero ser como él, no quiero convertirme en un ser idéntico a él, no lo permitiré._

El celular en mi mesita de noche empezó a sonar, lo tomé y tras ver de quien se trataba contesté.

—Debes pasar por Hinata, Hiashi y Fugaku. Quieren hablar con ustedes antes que la fiesta comience.

— ¿Y ahora que quieren?

—Deben tratar de actuar como antes, o mejor, no levanten sospechas.

—Entendido.

.

.

.

Y ahí estábamos, después de pelear con Naruto pues no la quería soltar; es tan infantil con sus estúpidas amenazas de muerte. ¿Quién podría tenerle miedo con esa cara de tarado que se carga? Bueno ahí estábamos, en el despacho del padre de Hinata, con una tensión tan espesa que podía cortarse con una katana.

—Me alegro que hayan recapacitado— y fue el señor Hiashi quien rompió el silencio—. Espero que cosas como estas no se vuelvan a repetir y que sean capaces de solucionar sus problemas maritales como una pareja madura, sin recurrir a terceros — indicó con sarna— y sin huir de casa— y esto lo pronunció mirando de manera acusadora a la pobre de Hinata que parecía hacerse pequeña ante aquella mirada.

"—_Tú y yo somos iguales Sasuke…" _

Ahora creo esas palabras que ella me dijo antes de marcharse de casa, ambos les tenemos un terror a esos hombres que están del otro lado del escritorio que nos hace cortar nuestra propia voluntad.

A mí me hizo aceptar esta farsa y obligarla a ella a seguir a mi lado, por miedo a que él tomara represarías… recuerdo sus palabras claras.

"Debes hacer que ella te ame, ¿o es que ni eso eres capaz de hacer?"

Eso me enfurecía tanto, juré hacer que me amara, que estuviera conmigo y así callarle la boca a mi padre… si soy capaz de hacer que ella me ame, me respete.

Pero tras un largo año de matrimonio no conseguí eso, y el respeto no me lo gane como se debía, al sentirla tan lejos la obligue a acercarse de la peor forma, y como fui incapaz de hacer que estuviera conmigo por amor use la forma que él me enseño… retener por temor.

"— _Aunque no lo admitas sabes que así es… ambos, sumidos bajo la sombra de una familia a la cual no somos dignos, siendo comparados constantemente, y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hagamos jamás, jamás vamos a llenar las expectativas de esas personas. "_

Al verte agachar la mirada de esa manera ante la figura de tu padre me hace recordar y ver en ti el temor que hay en mí.

"_-Sacrificamos nuestra felicidad, nuestros sueños… todo porque ellos se sientan orgullosos de nosotros… vivimos para eso, día con día, buscando esa misma mirada de orgullo que es dirigida a otros, pero que en ningún momento se posa en nuestras acciones.-"_

Lo único que faltó fue que me dijeras fue que ambos sentimos miedo, el miedo que ellos sembraron en nosotros y nos hicieron creer que es respeto, que aunque si, quería ser reconocido por él, quería que dejara de verme como un mocoso inútil… lo que más me movía era el temor y la duda ¿Cómo puede un padre sembrar tanto temor en sus hijo? ¿Debía llamarle padre a alguien así? Hacia todo para complacerlo, para ver si así dejaba de verme con tanto desprecio y al final no conseguía nada de eso.

Hinata levanta la mirada, con una seguridad nunca antes vista en sus ojos que hace que hasta su padre se sorprenda. Definitivamente ha cambiado.

"—_La diferencia es que yo no arrastraré a más personas a sufrir en mi infierno de vida, es más, ya me canse de callar y aceptar todo lo que se me impone, ya me case de esto Sasuke… y dices que no vas a dejarme libre, pues eso… no serás tú quien lo decida."_

Desde ese momento supe que habías cambiado, que te habían nacido unas hermosas alas Hinata, sentí tanta rabia al ver como volabas buscando la libertad que yo me negaba a buscar, me dio tanta furia porque no era justo que tu volaras mientras yo aún me quedaba en el suelo hundiéndome más y más. ¿Por qué no aceptabas tu realidad y seguías viviendo el infierno que te toco? Porque ahora buscabas salir y luchar… ¿Por qué?

Sonrío para mis adentros, es tan obvia la respuesta.

—Sabemos que cometimos un error y no se repetirá, ¿Verdad, cariño? — comente tomando la mano de Hinata quien me regalo una tierna sonrisa.

La verdad ella es sorprendente, a pesar del daño que le cause hay tanta sinceridad en cada sonrisa, como si hubiera enterrado todo el pasado.

—Bien, si parece que hasta se caen bien, eso me alegra, sabía que en algún momento iba a funcionar— pronunció mi padre.

Después de una incómoda charla con ellos empezaron a llegar los invitados, los demás integrantes de la familia Hyuga, y por supuesto nuestra familia y otros invitados importantes. Ellos no tenían mucho conocimiento del porqué de la fiesta pero como siempre asistieron al recibir la invitación y sin mucho cuestionamiento.

La noche iba avanzando y la ansiedad en ambos aumentaba, buscábamos la manera de poder apartarnos de ellos pero era casi imposible, estaban ahí sin darnos un momento de paz, hasta que de repente el cuerpo de Hinata se tambaleo.

—Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Sasuke-kun. Solo me mareé un poco.

— ¿Esto te está dando seguido querida?- pregunto una de las ancianas de la familia Hyuuga.

—Si abuela, últimamente sí.

Un susurro entre las mujeres y nos preocupamos, aunque al parecer ellas parecían alegres.

—Pues sin miedo a equivocarnos al parecer al fin se dignaron a encargar.

— ¿Encargar? — pregunte consternado

—Un bebé, por supuesto.

Nuestros ojos se ensancharon, nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes…

— ¿Estás embarazada?— pregunté un poco asustado — ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo… no-

—Deberías hacerte los exámenes, pero es bastante probable que sea lo que pensamos- comento una de las mujeres

—Sí, solo es de ver ese brillo en tu mirada.

— ¡Al fin! El heredero que tanto habíamos esperado— pronunció el señor Hiashi.

Mientras nosotros no salíamos del asombro.

—Llevare a Hinata a tomar asiento, con su permiso.-

—Cuídala mucho muchacho— escuche decir de alguien, no sé quién.

Aprovechamos para ir hasta el despacho del padre de Hinata, sin decir palabras sobre lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. No era el momento adecuado y debíamos solo aprovechar esta oportunidad que el mareo de Hinata nos había regalado.

Yo me quede vigilando muy cerca del pasillo, encendimos los transmisores, e Itachi se estaba encargando de mantener a nuestros padres entretenidos con alguna plática, teníamos tan poco tiempo y necesitábamos que todo saliera bien.

Hinata ya estaba en la computadora, escuchaba como nos indicaba lo que hacía.

—Ya está encendiéndose, voy a conectar la memoria para poder acceder.

Escuchaba el teclear de los códigos que ingresaba y la respiración agitada que tenía, eso me estaba volviendo loco, los segundos pasaban y la ansiedad en mi crecía más y más.

—Ya entre, voy a ejecutar la aplicación.

—Debes dejar que se instale todo y luego apagarla.

—No te preocupes ya están cargándose los paquetes.

—Debes tratar de salir lo más rápido del mundo.

—Está un poco lento, iré colocando los micrófonos por mientras.

—Hinata, con cuidado.

—Sí, tranquilo.

Los minutos pasaban poco a poco, más lentos de lo normal y aun así no salía.

—_Sasuke…_—escuché la voz de Itachi a través del comunicador.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— _¡Salgan de ahí rápido!_

¿Qué?

—_Creo que van para allá, así que salgan rápido._

—Hinata… ya lo escuchaste, sal de ahí.

—Falta poco.

—Ven ya.

—Espera, falta muy poco.

— _¡Salgan ya!_

_**Notas finales:**_

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Saludos? Jejejeje lo que deseen dejar, pero no se vayan sin comentar.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…._**

**_Este Fanfic está siendo elaborado bajo la estricta supervisión de mi Beta querida: MariaTheCharmix_**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer? Si me voy a buscarla nos pueden encontrar a los dos y eso puede ser peligroso, vamos Sasuke, piensa, ¿Vas por ella? ¿O te quedas aquí como idiota a esperar que alguien más venga?_

_No soy un cobarde, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí petrificado cuando debería ir por ella inmediatamente y sacarla aunque sea por la fuerza; no debería creer que nada malo sucederá, debería escuchar lo que decimos… Joder Hinata._

Me decidí a ir a buscarla y camine en dirección a la oficina de Hiashi Hyuga. Para llegar a ellas debía ir por el pasillo largo que conectaba las habitaciones principales y al fondo de este se encontraba el despacho.

No había dado ni veinte pasos cuando la voz ronca y prepotente del cabecilla de la familia Hyuga me detuvo.

—Sasuke.

_Mierda, solo esto me faltaba, Hiashi._

— ¿Qué haces aquí parado? ¿Y mi hija donde esta?

_Piensa rápido, necesitas hacer algo para evitar que avance y la descubra._

—En el baño… ella esta…—_ trata de conseguir más tiempo hasta que salga, piensa en algo que lo haga quedarse aquí contigo, pero… ¿Qué? Este hombre es más serio que mi padre, que podría decirle _-… vomitando- _¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?_

—Ya veo.

Y no pronuncio más, un silencio incomodo reino por el rededor de diez segundos donde solo nos veíamos el uno al otro sin dejar salir palabra alguna.

Un pequeño sonido salió de su boca cuando trato de aclarar su garganta, seguido de las palabras que menos deseaba oír en ese instante

—Bien. Debo irme.

Paso a la par mía y yo no podía reaccionar, debía detenerlo pero ¿cómo?

—Hiashi-sama, espere por favor.

Sé que se detuvo pues ya no escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —pronuncio de manera ronca e intimidante.

—Necesito preguntarle algo.

—Dime-

Tragué en seco, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada que pudiera entretenerlo lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué-qué se siente ser padre?

_¿Qué?_

_¡¿Que?!_

_¡¿Qué?!_

_Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre preguntar ahora, y a Hiashi, ¡es Hiashi! _

—Bueno…- volvió a aclarar su garganta, seguro estaba incomodo-… no sabría cómo explicarte eso exactamente, sería mejor que le preguntes a tu padre.

—Me es imposible preguntarle algo así a mi padre, y pensé que talvez… usted podría darme algún consejo.

Quisiera que en este momento el mundo acabara, cayera sobre mí un meteorito y me hiciera polvo, eso me ahorraría la humillación que estoy sufriendo. Maldita sea Hinata, sal de una puta vez.

—Pues no sabría que decirte… ser padre es, es difícil.

— ¿Papá?

— ¡Hinata!

Joder, jamás en mi vida me sentí más emocionado de ver a esta mujer.

— ¡Oh! Me alegra mucho ver esa emoción en ustedes, ser padres es lo que necesitaban para afianzar su matrimonio.

Una mirada compartida con Hinata, y como dije, no hablaría sobre eso.

—Bien Hinata, si no te sienten bien deberíamos volver a casa, sé que los invitados comprenderán.

—No me parece que sea cortes para con sus invitados, yo no veo que Hinata esté tan mal, deben esperar un poco más.

—Lo siento, pero concuerdo con mi esposo— comento Hinata sorprendiendo en sobremanera a su padre — Me retirare, espero nos disculpen con los invitados.

No podía evitar sonreír al verla así, ese aire de superioridad y confianza le da un toque especial a toda mujer; al menos según mi criterio.

— ¿Nos vamos Sasuke-kun?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro, y sin decir palabra salí tras ella.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida sin despedirnos de nadie, sin mirar a nadie más, envueltos en la necesidad de respirar aire fresco y calmar las emociones que hace unos segundos estaban aceleradas.

Me acerque a la puerta del copiloto para que ella pudiera entrar.

—Hinata ¿todo bien?

Ella solo sonrió y me mostro la USB que llevaba en su mano.

—Misión cumplida compañero.

Sentí alivio, al menos mis segundos de humillación valieron la pena y nadie más que Hiashi y yo lo sabríamos, sería un secreto que espero nunca se revele.

Nos subimos al vehículo, ambos en silencio, solo la vi de reojo, sonreírle a la noche, con un brillo en sus ojos que la adornaba y un rubor que sabía 100% no era maquillaje, ella no lo necesitaba.

Poso sus manos en el vientre un instante y pude sentir en mi corazón una calidez muy grande.

"Un hijo."

Jamás lo había pensado, nunca lo desee antes, quizás por el infierno que había vivido, por el infierno en el que vivía.

Pero ahora la idea no es tan descabellada.

—Hinata…— comente con algo de inseguridad; en lo común no me gusta meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia pero debía admitir que la curiosidad era más fuerte que mi usual desinterés. -… De verdad estas…- si es incómodo –… ya sabes…-

Ella solamente sonrió, como se estaba volviendo su costumbre, y enfocando su vista hacia el frente de la carretera pronuncio.

—Antes no se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza algo así; no me tenía permitido traer un ser a este mundo a sufrir a lamentar su existencia como solía hacerlo yo.

Me volteo a ver, con ese brillo especial que adornaba su mirada y con la luz de la luna iluminando más su níveo rostro.

—Pero ahora si me podía permitir ese sueño, es más, no es algo que planee pero debo admitir que me siento inmensamente feliz.

No sabía que contestarle, la sorpresa era grande para mí, más ese sentimiento desconocido que se incrustaba en mi pecho.

—Felicidades Hinata, sé que serás una gran madre.

Coloco su mano sobre la mía, que estaba sosteniendo la palanca de cambios del vehículo y con plena seguridad me dijo algo que se clavó en mis sentidos.

—Y yo sé que tú también serás un padre maravilloso.

**-0-**

—Desde aquí monitorearemos todo lo que pase en la computadora de Hiashi, así como revisar absolutamente todos sus correos y demás archivos.

—No hubiéramos hecho esto sin tu ayuda Hinata— comento mi hermano muy orgulloso.

—Mi novia es la mejor de todas, de veras.

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun no digas eso que me avergüenzas, yo-yo no hice la gran cosa.

—Bien, ahora dejen esto en nuestras manos, entre Itachi y yo lo resolveremos.

—Manténgannos informados por favor- y diciendo estas palabras nos retiramos de aquel lugar llevando en nuestros corazones la esperanza de finalizar con el infierno al que esos hombres a los que en miles de ocasiones llamamos "padres" nos habían condenado.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

**_No tengo más que disculparme por el atraso y agradecer que aun sigan esta historia que esta a dos hermosos y pequeños capítulos del final._**

**_Nos leemos luego._**

**_Por cierto el mismo día que saque el epilogo de la historia publicare el ONE-SHORT del concurso._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…._**

**_Este Fanfic está siendo elaborado bajo la estricta supervisión de mi Beta querida: MariaTheCharmix_**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Los días pasaron presurosos después de aquella fiesta, la ansiedad se hacía presente en nuestro cuerpo muy seguido, y la espera era agonizante. Según Itachi, si habían logrado conseguir algunas pruebas, pero no las suficientes, las grandes cabezas eran muy cuidadosas con cada paso que daban. Podían escuchar las llamadas que Hiashi hacia pero eso no era suficiente, pues la voz de la otra persona no podía interceptarse. Pero como si la vida nos sonriera; ellos dejaron una brecha, una oportunidad que Itachi y su amigo aprovecharon muy bien.

Al parecer una vez al mes ellos se comunicaban a través de un video conferencia; discutiendo sobre los movimientos futuros y todo, todo lo que necesitábamos para demostrar su culpabilidad.

Después de haber conseguido las pruebas incriminatorias necesarias una orden de aprensión llegó hasta ellos; era momento de iniciar un juicio en su contra.

Esa misma noche me quede a dormir en casa de mi madre, pues sea como sea a ella le dolía ver como su familia caía a pedazos; pobre mi madre, no se daba cuenta que no existía tal familia.

Tuvimos que enfrentar la cara de nuestros padres en los juicios; era necesario, era lo que necesitábamos, tanto Hinata, como yo. Y aunque parezca muy increíble aprendimos a pasar tiempo agradable juntos, aunque su anormal novio siempre me miraba de manera fulminante. Pero… no puedo culparlo, hasta yo quedo horrorizado al remover los recuerdos del pasado y verme convertido en una bestia, llenando de miedo e inseguridad aquella mirada tan pura. Quisiera decirme que eso es pasado, pero no puedo deshacerme de los pecados que cometí, aunque ella me asegura no tener rencor en su corazón; y le creo pues posee un corazón muy noble; pero eso hace que me sienta más basura, y me recrimine a diario mi manera de actuar.

Hoy voy a darles una noticia que sé que les encantara a ambos. Subo en mi camioneta llevando un sobre amarillo en el asiento del conductor. El camino está despejado, no hay mucho tráfico en estos momentos, imagino que es el cambio de estación; el frio ya está entrando y hoy es domingo, que mejor que esto para disfrutar en casa; en familia.

Seguí manejando, el camino no era largo pero iba muy despacio, como contemplando la soledad de aquella carretera; aceptándola como un espejo de mi vida. Esto es lo que había cultivado por años.

Llegue al actual departamento donde vivían Hinata, Naruto y esos dos amigos de Naruto que nunca logro memorizar sus nombres, es probable que me parezca innecesario hacerlo.

—Hola Sasuke-kun— Me saluda muy emocionada Hinata.

— ¡Hinata está muy frio afuera!...— y tras ella aparece el bullicioso de Naruto —… Te dije que me dejaras abrir, pueden coger un resfriado.

—Naruto-kun tranquilo, no seas exagerado.

Me parecía divertido ver como el idiota rubio la sobreprotegía desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada; hace aproximadamente dos días; es como si hasta la brisa pudiera lastimarla.

—Pasa idiota, no dejes que entre tanto viento, puede ser peligroso para ellos.

—Naruto-kun, ya te dije que no pasa nada.

—Déjalo Hinata, solo pídele al cielo que él bebe no nazca con sus problemas mentales, y todo estará bien.

— ¡Serás tonto!

— ¿Sabías que puedes contagiarlo de tu estupidez? ¡Mejor no te le acerques mucho a Hinata!—

— ¿Qué? Eso no es posible— Y como si de verdad se lo creyera se acercó a ella y con una cara de desolación pregunto — ¿Verdad que no es posible Hinata?—

_¿Podía ser más estúpido?_

Ella solo sonreía y calmaba sus dudas; solo ella podría lidiar con un sujeto como ese; definitivamente.

—Traje algo que sé que les va a gustar.

—¿Una orden de restricción en tu contra?

—Muy gracioso— conteste sarcástico, para luego colocar en manos de Hinata el sobre amarillo.

Ella lo tomo muy sorprendida, y al abrirlo su rostro se ilumino.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunto el rubio.

—El acta de divorcio— y mirándome con una sonrisa continuo hablando –Sasuke, al fin somos libres.

Yo solo opte por sonreír, e ignorar los gritos de emoción del bullicioso de Naruto.

— ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

—Jejeje preparare algo de comida.

—No es necesario— contestamos ambos.

_Joder eso fue asqueroso._

—Yo iré a buscar algo de pizza y refrescos— comento –No tardare.

Y así después de darle un largo beso a su mujer, como si nunca más volvería a verla, salió de la casa, no sin amenazarme que no pusiera un dedo encima de ella.

_Idiota_.

Al estar solos decidí sentarme en el sofá a esperar que regresara Naruto, tome el control del televisor y lo encendí. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella se acercó a mí.

— ¿Que harás ahora?— pregunto sentándose a mi lado — ¿iras por ella?

Sabía bien a quien se refería, sabía bien que ahora podría hacerlo pero…

—Ya te lo había comentado Hinata, ella no es para mí, o mejor dicho… yo no soy para ella.

—Tal vez el ser que eras antes no— y colocando su cálida mano sobre la mía me miro con dulzura – pero el Sasuke de ahora, el Sasuke que tengo frente a mí, él sí, si se la merece, si se ha ganado esa oportunidad.

Rehuí su mirada

—No he pagado mis pecados.

—Yo creo que si lo has hecho.

Me levante, sentía que no podía seguir con esto.

—Cuando el juicio de mañana acabe yo me iré de este lugar.

— ¿Te iras? ¿A dónde?— Pregunto con sincera preocupación y un deje de tristeza.

_Es demasiado buena, ¿Cómo puede preocuparse por mí? ¿Por alguien como yo?_

—Créeme que es algo que aún no lo sé, pero si buscare donde pueda ir purgando mi pasado, sanando las heridas que tengo en el corazón porque si no lo hago…— respire profundo y mis ojos se oscurecieron – temo volver a convertirme en un monstro, temo volver a dañar a alguien más.

—Sasuke…

Y antes que ella pudiera acercarse a mí, la puerta se abrió mostrando la sonriente cara del rubio que no se había tardado ni 20 minutos y traía en su mano una caja de pizza y en la otra unos refrescos de botella.

— ¡La pizza está aquí!—

—Naruto-kun, que rápido.

—Jejeje ya sabes lo eficiente que es tu ma-ri-do.

Los veía de reojo, llenarse de amor y arrumacos por casi cualquier cosa; y por primera vez sentí envidia de ellos y quise verme a mí y a Sakura de esa manera, quise verme capaz de formar una familia, un hogar.

— ¿Hinata me prestas tu baño?

—Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, está en el fondo.

—Gracias, con permiso.

No tarde mucho tiempo, solo quería despejar mi mente y poder seguir la mañana como si no se me quemara el pecho, sin sentirme miserable, sin desear cosas que no están permitidas en mi vida.

Y así pase un par de horas más ahí, quien lo diría, conviviendo con la familia Uzumaki/Hyuuga.

Luego me decidí a marchar, pero por extraña razón ambos salieron a despedirme en la puerta de su departamento. Hinata tenía la mirada triste, cosa que ya no era común en ella, se acercó a mí, y tomo mi mano, y por una extraña razón no recibí ninguna mirada intimidante de parte de Naruto.

—Pediré al cielo que encuentres la felicidad, que la penumbra en la que se encuentra tu alma se disuelva, que ya no estén tus ojos tristes.

—Dudo que el cielo quiera ayudar a alguien como yo— conteste resignado y apartando con delicadeza sus manos de las mías.

—Sasuke— comento para mi sorpresa el rubio – El cielo cubre con su manto a todos los seres; buenos y malos, sobre todos ellos brilla su gran estrella y sobre todos ellos deja caer su fresca lluvia.

—Naruto-kun tiene razón, además sé que tu corazón no es malo.

—Al menos tú piensas eso de mí.

—Uchiha, busca ese lugar donde puedas estar en paz, porque aunque los demás perdonen tus pecados, si tu no lo haces nada cambiara; si tu no dejas que la tormenta que gobierna tu interior se calme, jamás podrás ser feliz..

Estaba anonadado ante pablas tan sabias saliendo del ser al que consideraba más torpe del planeta; vaya que la vida es engañosa y las apariencias más.

Solo sonreí y me di la vuelta.

Mi mano se alzó en actitud de despedida, odio decirle adiós a las personas.

—0—

— ¿Es una decisión tomada?

—Si hermano, dejo a mi madre en tus manos.

—Hijo mío, haz lo que consideres conveniente, pero no olvides una cosa…— y tomando mis manos entre las suyas continuo— Este será siempre tu hogar, y no me refiero a esta casa; me refiero a los brazos de tu madre; porque aquí estaré esperando por ti, orando diariamente porque encuentres el camino correcto y la paz que tanto anhela tu corazón.

La abrace, no podía llorar, no me lo permitía más; pero sé que ella pudo percibir lo que mi boca no decía.

—También te extrañare mucho hijo mío.

—0—

Escuche la sentencia desde el último de los asientos; y entre en calma al saber que aquellas personas no podrían salir más a causar daños; eso me haría partir en paz. Ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde y mi vuelo partía a las 3:00 en punto; debía apresurarme pues el camino para llegar es de 30 minutos cuando el tráfico es favorable, así que salí del salón y me apresure a tomar un taxi.

No quise voltear atrás, no quise despedirme ahí de nadie más; deje mi celular en casa de mi madre y solo llevaba el dinero, y las mudas que considere necesarias.

¿A dónde iba? Pues quien sabe, a un lugar que me trajera la paz que mi corazón buscaba, si es que existía ese lugar.

Llegue al aeropuerto a las 2:45 pm, justo a tiempo para marcar mi entrada y tomar el avión.

Me senté, puse mis auriculares y encendí mi iPod, un poco de música clásica para descansar la mente.

El avión despego al fin; y se elevó por los cielo, podía ver desde la ventana aquella ciudad, aquella donde había pasado mis 24 años de vida, si es que ha eso se le puede llamar vida. Cerré mis ojos y una sola imagen se cruzó por mi mente.

_Sakura, al fin te has librado de este de demonio._

_Adiós, mi hermoso cerezo, espero que puedas seguir creciendo tan bella como siempre, adornando al mundo y dándole tu amor a quien si sea merecedor de él, a quien si pueda retribuirlo, a quien saque sonrisas donde deje solo llanto._

_Adiós…_

_Ten más cuidado de a quien entregas tu corazón. Hay muchos demonios como yo en el mundo, demonios disfrazados de hombres, disfrazados de pasión y uno que otro de dulzura; no creas que todo mundo es bueno, no es así. _

_Espero puedas olvidarte de mí, yo sé que tú te has tatuado para siempre en mi mente y nada ni nadie te borrara pero si espero que alguien sea capaz de eliminarme de tu corazón, de tu vida._

_Gracias por hacerme ver la luz, gracias por enseñarme que hasta los monstruos como yo podemos ser amados por un ángel, gracias, porque el dolor de tu partida humanizo mi corazón, porque la necesidad de ser merecedor de tu amor transformo mi vida._

_Pero… ya era demasiado tarde._

_Aun así, gracias por amarme, aunque yo no lo merecía._

**_Notas finales…_**

_El ver sus hermosos reviews me inspiro ha acelerar la actualización jejeje muchas gracias…_

_Por cierto, Estamos a un capitulo del final y mi pregunta seria entonces…_

_*suenan los tambores al fondo* _

_¿QUIEREN EPILOGO? *en mi mente sono Adal Ramones pidiendo monologo jajajaj pocos entenderan o talvez la mayoría Jajajaja quien sabe*_

_Nos leemos luego. _


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…._**

**_Este Fanfic está siendo elaborado bajo la estricta supervisión de mi Beta querida: MariaTheCharmix_**

**CAPITULO XXV**

* * *

_Quien diría, que alguien como yo podía ser tan inmensamente feliz; que el cielo se apiadaría de mi llanto y mandaría este hermoso sol a que iluminara mi vida._

— ¿Hinata? ¿Aun estas despierta?

—Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun.

Lo veo sonreír y aun siento que estoy en un sueño.

—Ya estoy en casa amor mío.

Me besa y siento sus suaves y delicados labios rozar los míos, el calor que emana de él se transporta hacia mi cuerpo a través de la unión de su boca con la mía, su amor me inunda los sentidos; sin lugar a dudas, es lo más valioso que tengo.

—Estás muy hermosa, aun no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, parece un sueño; soy tan afortunado.

Sonreí de dicha y no pude evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, recorrí su espalda con mis brazos y me aprese a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello; y sí, mi vida dependía de él.

—Huele muy bien.

—Hice una cena especial para celebrar.

— ¿Celebrar?

—Siéntate, te serviré la comida.

_Naruto, antes de conocerte creí que mi vida era una tortura; creía que la felicidad no estaba hecha para personas como yo, débiles e incapaces, antes de ti sabía que estaba viva porque respiraba, porque el sol me quemaba la cara, porque el dolor en mi pecho me recordaba que sentía._

— ¡Mmm! Ramen ¿Cómo sabes que es mi favorito?

—Jejeje ¿intuición?

_Sabes, yo era de las personas que lloran y renuncian antes de intentarlo; cometí ese error muchas veces. Pero tú me ayudaste a encontrar el camino y a tomar la ruta correcta, Naruto. _

—Estaba delicioso Hinata, gracias.

—Aún falta algo.

— ¿Ah sí?

—El postre, déjame ir por él.

— ¡Eres la mejor Hinata, de veras!

_Naruto-kun ¿lo recuerdas? _

_Yo nunca lo olvidare, Aquel día… que me cambio. Ese maravilloso día que mis ojos te vieron por primera vez y brillaste como sol en este horrible mundo de tinieblas en el que vivía._

— ¡Oh! en charola, ¡je!, ¡je!, ¡je! ¿Y me dirás al fin que es lo que celebramos?

—Destapa la charola y lo adivinaras.

_¡Tú me cambiaste, Naruto! tu sonrisa es la que me salvo._

— ¿Un pañal? Y ¿esto qué es? ¿Un sobre?—

—Ábrelo.

—Veamos, aquí dice… Prueba de embarazo… posi… posi…

_Quiero estar a tu lado siempre Naruto._

_Quiero hacer en tus brazos mi hogar, quiero construir contigo mi felicidad, quiero que junto a ti creemos vida y la llenamos de todo el amor que guarda nuestro corazón_

Ver su rostro sorprendido hace que mi corazón se acelere, me mira a mí, mira el sobre, y repite esta acción varias veces.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se acerca a mi tembloroso; el tiritar de sus labios le impide hablar con claridad.

—Hina…—solloza –Hinata… ¿esto es?...

—Felicidades Naruto-kun, vas a ser papá.

Y solo siento sus brazos rodearme con fuerza, y sus lágrimas empañan mi hombro. Lo escucho entre sollozos decirme gracias y me parece imposible el gozo tan inmenso del cual es dueño mi pequeño corazón.

—Vamos a ser papás— pronuncio nuevamente.

—Vamos a ser papás— repite entre llanto.

—Vamos a ser papás— nuestras palabras se vuelven una y la emoción es infinita.

Toca la puerta de la habitación de los Nara.

—Shikamaru, Temari.

Y verlo tan feliz me llena el alma.

—Qué diablos quieres Naruto, joder ya viste la hora que proble…

— ¡Voy a ser papá!

— ¿Qué?

Y vuelve a gritarlo – ¡Voy a ser papa!

Y lo veo entrar al cuarto y saltar en la cama despertando a Temari.

— ¡Voy a ser papá!

Abre la puerta de la casa y grita a todo pulmón –¡Voy a ser papa!

Para luego cerrarla y volver a abrazarme.

—Hinata voy a ser papá…— y me abraza y llora, empapando mi pecho —… Voy a ser papá.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y no puedo evitar que su llanto y su emoción me contagien.

—Hinata, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_Y tú, Naruto-kun, tú me devolviste la esperanza, me enseñaste a creer, tú, le diste el sentido que mi vida no poseía._

_¡Te amo, te amo y te amare por siempre!_

—**0—**

No podía quejarme del rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida; admito pues el dolor que sentía al saber a mi progenitor tras las rejas y con la seguridad de que no saldría de ahí con vida; no lo odiaba, solo me dolía; con el dolor que se tiene hacia alguien que comparte contigo el lazo de sangre, con el dolor que se siente al ver a tu prójimo caer preso de sus pecados; mas no con dolor de hija, no con ese dolor que traspasa el pecho o que hace cortar tu respiración, no; él no era merecedor de ese dolor.

Pues bien, los días pasaban y el juicio de nuestros padres se acercaba, esa noche Sasuke llego como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre; es extraño pues, como las personas cambian de repente y aunque en el pasado me causaba temor hoy provocaba en mi algo muy parecido al cariño, a la simpatía; es por lo mismo que su dolor me tocaba el corazón, ver su mirada falta de esperanza, falta de deseos; lleno de culpa y remordimiento, creo que ese dolor es peor que el de la muerte.

Me tomo por sorpresa su confesión de marcharse y renunciar definitivamente al amor de Sakura, aun siendo ya un hombre totalmente libre ante la sociedad; seguía siendo prisionero de su pasado y esclavo de los pecados que un día cometió. Deseaba ayudarle; todos merecemos una oportunidad cuando con verdadero arrepentimiento buscamos comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Hinata me prestas tu baño? — Le escuche preguntar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, está en el fondo. — contesté, sintiendo que en mi mente nacía una idea, una sola que podía calmar el corazón de aquel hombre.

—Gracias, con permiso.

Solo espere que la puerta del baño sonara y con la velocidad máxima que poseía me dirigí a la mesita donde había dejado su celular; agradecía al cielo que estuviera desbloqueado y empecé a buscar un numero; uno solo que fuera capaz de apaciguar el dolor de Sasuke, de llenarlo de luz y darle el deseo de seguir viviendo; justo como hizo Naruto por mi. Pues bien dicho esta que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa, la más maravillosa y la única tan brillante que es capaz de destruir las más profundas tinieblas del alma.

— Hinata, ¿Estas husmeando en el celular de Sasuke?

—Necesito sacar un número, por favor avísame si sale del baño.

— ¿Para qué haces eso?

—Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

—**0—**

—_El número que usted marco esta temporalmente deshabilitado._

—Maldición, esto no puede ser.

—Hinata me vas a explicar que haces.

—Naruto-kun, acompáñame a un lugar, rápido.

—**0—**

—¿Hinata?

—Suigetsu, necesito comunicarme con el bufete donde trabaja Sakura.

—Pero… ¿Para qué?

—Sasuke está por marcharse, necesito que Sakura lo sepa, puede ser demasiado tarde.

—Comprendo, permíteme, se quien tiene ese dato.

—Muchas gracias Suigetsu.

—**0—**

—Buenas tardes, bufete Jurídico Yamanaka y asociados ¿en qué podemos servirle?

—Necesito comunicarme con la abogada Sakura Haruno.

—La señorita Haruno no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero tenemos vario…

—Dígale que le habla su amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, que es una emergencia.

—Está bien, podría dejarme su número para que ella pueda comunicarse con usted.

—Claro, apunte ahí por favor.

—**0—**

Ya había anochecido, y por más que me quedaba sentada observando mi celular este no sonaba.

—Hinata, deberías venir a la cama a descansar.

—Aun no me ha llamado.

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Naruto rodear mi cuello.

—No quiero que te preocupes.

—Naruto-kun.

—Eres muy buena, y comprendo que quieras ayudar a Sasuke, pero si ella no quiere comunicarse…

Y justo en ese momento sonó mi celular, un número desconocido, no de la región. Me levante de un solo y conteste.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¡Sakura-chan!

_Nunca pensé que me emocionaría tanto escucharla, al fin. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo es lo correcto; todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… tú también Sasuke._

—Me dijeron que llamaste a la oficina ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Recuerdas el día que te fuiste?

—Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Tenías razón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sasuke tiene un corazón, uno muy grande sabes él…

—Hinata, he decidido sacarlo de mi vida para siempre, él sí, tiene un corazón pero no hay lugar para mí en ese corazón.

—Sakura escúchame…

—Sé que están pasando por un mal momento, vi las noticias; y pueda que eso lo ablando pero…

— ¡Escúchame por Dios!— Ok, tal vez no debía gritar, no es una buena forma de convencer a las personas pero, joder, que le cuesta cerrar la boca un instante y escucharme. – Sasuke partirá mañana del país, en cuanto acabe el juicio se ira, y no se sabe cuándo volverá, ni a donde va.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

— ¡Sakura Haruno! ¿Piensas rendirte ahora? Después de haber aguantado tanto, ¿piensas tirar la toalla cuando has logrado entrar en su corazón?

— ¡¿Quién te asegura que él me quiere en su vida?!

—Te doy mi palabra, él te ama y no sabes cuánto te necesita.

—Perdón Hinata… agradezco que te intereses por nosotros pero… esto ya no tiene solución.

—Espera Sakura….

_Me corto, ¿acaso dejara que todo acabe?_

—Hinata, tienes que comprenderla, no es fácil para ella.

—Pero esta es su única oportunidad, si él se va…

—Hinata, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo demás depende de ellos.

—Tienes razón. — comete resignada

—Mejor ven, acompáñame a la cama; tu futuro esposo también te necesita.

—Jejeje aquí estoy para ti, y siempre estaré.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Es un pacto de amor…— extendí mi dedo meñique, y él entrelazo el suyo al mío.

—…tú y yo...— dije con anhelo

—…Juntos hasta la muerte…— contesto viendo a mis ojos fijamente

—…y si hay vida después de la muerte…

—…Juntos eternamente…

Y con un beso sellamos nuestra promesa, sellamos nuestro pacto de amor; uno que inicio con una mirada cómplice, y se fortaleció con un beso; uno tan fuerte que no le teme a las batallas y mucho menos a la gente, un pacto escrito en nuestros corazones, de donde no se pueda borrar, donde solo tenga jurisprudencia el amor; no las normas, ni la sociedad ni las leyes del hombre. Solo tú y yo, solo nosotros.

—**0—**

Dicen que cuando uno es feliz, los días no pesan; y mis días junto a Naruto-kun son de dicha, son de esperanza; la esperanza que crece cada vez que veo su mirada. Él era mi única razón, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz; pensé que no podía amar a nadie más que él… que equivocada estaba.

— ¿Es hermoso verdad?

—Tiene tu mirada Naruto-kun.

—Es como un mini Naruto, que espanto.

— ¡Oye Neji!

—Es verdad Naruto-kun, es una hermosa y pequeña versión de ti.

—Hinata… Gracias por darme el regalo más grande del mundo.

—Es el fruto de nuestro amor.

—Muy bien tortolos— interrumpió Tenten — ¿Ya saben cómo se llamara?

—Boruto— Contesto Naruto –Boruto Uzumaki.

—Hola Hijo— es hermoso, durmiendo en paz, entre mis brazos, con esos mechones amarillos en su cabellera, con sus mejillas rosadas, con su piel morena…. –Bienvenido al mundo…— Pensé que no podía amar a un ser más que a Naruto, jejeje —…Soy tu mamá— pero ahora que lo tengo en mis brazos me doy cuenta que mi corazón se ha salido del cuerpo, que ahora está fuera de mí, dividido en cada uno de ellos, de esos dos rubios, de esos dos seres.

—…Y yo soy tu papá.

No podría ser más feliz…

—Y ambos vamos a protegerte, amarte, a crecer a tu lado…

Gracias vida, gracias por regalarme la dicha de estar acompañada de dos hermosos hombres, gracias por darme la dicha de ser madre, de ser mujer, de amar y ser amada.

Gracias…

* * *

**Proximo... Epilogo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**EPILOGO**

El tiempo suele pasar muy rápido, sin clemencia, desgastando la vida poco a poco; haciendo que la añoranza de lo que no está cerca crezca, o desaparezca.

Y con él, el tiempo se había hecho marcar, no en las arrugas ni el desgaste físico; para nada, el tiempo es sabio, y le dejo un poco de su sabiduría; le enseño que la soledad no es una amiga con la que debemos estar a diario, es solo una consejera que se debe visitar con poca frecuencia. Le enseño que el pasado no se borra, no desaparece; el pasado se acepta y se mejora el presente para evitar repetir aquellos errores que antes hicimos. Le enseño a extrañar, a desear, a no dejar a tras a quien siempre te ha estado esperando.

—Han pasado 8 años.

Tal vez para los demás eso no es nada, pero para él era eterno.

Ocho años sin una llamada, sin saber de nadie; queriendo que lo olvidaran, queriendo olvidar lo que un dia fue.

Pero, ¿realmente es lo que buscaba, realmente eso lo sanaría?

Le costó ocho largos años comprender que no era así. Por eso volvía, por eso estaba parado frente al portón de aquella casa donde paso veinticuatro años.

Llamo a la puerta, con un poco de temor, pero cuál sería su asombro al ver a la pequeña personita que le había atendido.

— Disculpe señor, ¿A quien busca?

—Yo…eh…bueno…— ¿se confundiría? Por supuesto que no ¿acaso su madre se mudó? No lo creía… bueno, empezaba a lamentarse el haber cortado comunicación con ellos.

— ¡¿Sarada quién es?!— gritaron desde el interior

Él reconoció esa voz, era su madre…

—_Esperen… esa pequeña tienes rasgos muy familiares… ¿será hija de Itachi?_

— ¡Creo que es un vagabundo abuelita!

—_Sí, es mi sobrina; es tan linda… me dijo vagabundo, lo sabía, debí comprar algo más decente antes de venir acá, que torpe._

— ¡Dale algo de pan y que se marche!

— ¡Si abuelita!

—Espera Sarada… no soy un vagabundo… soy tu tío.

—¿Mi tío?— pregunto confundida —¡Dice que es mi tío!

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡espera voy enseguida!

Y tras unos segundos la vio aparecer, con los mechones negros un poco decolorados, con arrugas más marcadas y los ojos más brillantes… era su madre, quien no creía lo que sus gastados ojos le mostraban, su hijo había regresado; al fin, después de ocho largos años.

—Sasuke, estas en casa ¿dime que no es un sueño?

—Estoy en casa madre— y ambos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo, ignorando aquellos pequeños ojos que les observaba con confusión.

—Vine hoy porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

Podía escuchar al fondo muchos murmullos, conocía algunos, como las risas escandalosas de Naruto –¿_qué diablos hace el acá?— _y los comentarios aburridos de su hermano, también oía voces que no reconocía, pero hubo una en especial, una que paralizo su corazón en un instante.

—Sarada hija que pa…

Y ante los atónitos ojos de Sasuke se presentaba la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos diarios estos años, que había reinado en sus sueños y en los únicos recuerdos que anhelaba.

—Sasuke…

—Sakura…

Y sin poder contenerse la joven se abalanzo a los brazos de aquel hombre, aquel al que no logro alcanzar en el aeropuerto ocho años atrás, al que no pudo decirle que lo amaba, que lo perdonaba, al que no pudo contarle que en su vientre se formaba un ser, uno obra de los dos.

Pero se quedó ahí, esperando por él, sabiendo y confiando que un día volvería; y que felices al fin, ser podrían.

—0—

— ¿Estas esperando el tercero ya? — pregunto a quien un día fuera su esposa, mas hoy se convertía en su mejor amiga.

—Naruto-kun y yo hemos decidido que tendremos una gran familia.

—Sí, eso estoy viendo—. Dijo con asombro

Aquel lugar se sentía lleno de vida, él nunca pensó en contra algo así a su regreso; al parecer su madre había hecho muy buenas amistades y ese día estaban todos ahí. Su hermano con su esposa. Hinata, que al parecer nunca dejo de visitarla, al lado de Naruto y con su vientre grande, albergando a su tercer pequeño.

Y sentada en sus piernas estaba su pequeña hija; con la que se había prometido aprovechar cada segundo que le diera la vida; no para reponer el tiempo, ese no se repone jamás; pero si para crear un presente donde él nunca vuelva a faltarle.

La noche se acercó, envolviendo todo con su mando brillante, anunciándoles a los pequeños, tras bostezos, que la hora de dormir se acercaba.

Antes de partir, Hinata se acercó donde se encontraba Sasuke, que en un rincón observaba como habían pasado, para bien, los años en su familia.

—¿Has encontrado tu lugar?

—Justo hoy, después de buscarlo lejos de este lugar, me di cuenta que mi lugar estará siempre junto a ellas.

—Si hace 8 años alguien nos hubiera dicho que esto nos pasaría…

—…ninguno de los dos lo hubiera creído…

— ¿Mejor que un sueño?— pregunto la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Supera con creces cualquier ilusión, cualquier sueño.

—Eso es lo que hace el amor, superar los sueños para crear las más hermosas realidades.

**************FIN**************

_**Notas finales:**_

Este fue mi primer fanfic, no el primero que finalice jejeje, pero si el primero que empecé a escribir, los que la han seguido estoy seguro que han notado la inexperiencia y la búsqueda de un estilo que fuera propio. Por eso agradezco grandemente a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic (que no era mi idea hacerlo tan largo), les agradezco su paciencia y sus consejos que me sirven para crecer.

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, porque hasta para mi fue una sorpresa, este fic evoluciono solo, culminando completamente diferente a como pensé finalizarlo hace un año, jejeje. Bueno, les invito a seguir mi nueva historia AMOR A DESTIEMPO; y a revisar los demás que están aquí mismo… su apoyo es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

**Créditos:**

Esta historia es original de Edith María Bueso Anariba

Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al Maravilloso Manga/anime NARUTO de Masashi Kishimoto.

Y se realizó bajo la estricta supervisión de: **MariaTheCharmix**__(mi hermosa Beta Reader)

*****DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS*****


End file.
